Back From The Deep
by Kasey47
Summary: Well the gang is all together again...But people just don't want to see them all happy...there's a lot going on in this story and a lot of other characters mixed in...would love for you to read and review...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CSI. All other characters are mine.

Chapter One:

She walked into the breakroom and proceeded to pour herself a cup of Greg's delicious coffee. She heard Greg and Nick down the hall. She turned her back away from them and hid herself the best she could.

"This is the last time I let you talk me into going to ride some damn mechanical bull," Greg said sitting carefully in the chair.

"Well who thought you'd be so cocky as to try to take it up to level 4 dumbass," Nick replied still laughing about it.

"Hey guys," she said turning around quickly. They both looked up. Greg fell over in the chair, and Nick spit out his soda in Greg's direction before he toppled over.

"Not exactly the welcome I was anticipating, but I guess it'll have to do."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter Two:

Greg slowly got up off the floor. It wasn't easy cause he kinda got tangled up in the chair. Nick helped him up the best he could, but he was too shocked at the sight in front of him.

"That's gonna leave a mark," Greg said rubbing his behind. He straightened out the chair and gingerly sat back down. He didn't look up. He was afraid that he was seeing a ghost.

"Is it really you?" Nick asked apprehensively.

"Yes it's me."

"Well hot damn." Nick went over to her, picked her up and twirled her around. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Are you back for good?" Greg asked shyly. Nick turned her so she could face him.

"Yes Greg for good. That is if you guys still want me."

"Want you? Sunshine we've missed you so much." Nick hugged her dearly.

"Nick, uh...Nick you're cutting off my air supply." Nick quickly released her from his strong arms.

"Now it's my turn to give her a hug." Greg jumped up and ran to her. He squeezed her tightly and wouldn't let her go.

"Well I guess I have been missed," she said as Greg still hung unto her.

"I'm never letting you go again," Greg said.

"Funny that's the same thing my husband said."

"HUSBAND!" Greg said almost choking.

"Yeah the one who can give you decomp for a month if you don't get your hands off my wife."

Greg wanted to let go. He really did. But he felt a little faint, and was kind of holding onto her for leverage. Finally he composed himself and slowly let her go.

"Husband?" he asked again.

"Yeah, husband Greg." Sara walked over to Grissom and gave him a hug.

"Wow. I guess congratulations are in order." Nick went over and shook Grissom's hand. He gently placed a kiss on Sara's cheek.

"Well Greg aren't you going to say something besides 'husband'?" Sara asked. Greg looked at both of them and then stormed out of the breakroom.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Sara went to follow Greg but Grissom stopped her and said that he would go. Once out of earshot,  
Sara asked Nick what was going on. "Didn't Grissom tell you?"

"No." They walked over to the table and sat down.

"Greg was really tore up after you left. He blamed Grissom for letting you go."

"It was my decision to go Nicky. I had to. I had all these demons that just wouldn't leave me alone. I had to exorcise them before I could start my life again with Gil."

"He said you went to see your Mom in San Fransisco."

"Yeah I did." Sara stopped. She still wasn't sure how much she wanted everyone to know about her childhood. "Let's just say that I came to terms with a lot of my past."

"From seeing your Mom?"

"That and a real good shrink."

"Well I'm glad you did what you had to do and are back with us. So tell me Sara, you, Grissom, spill it." Sara laughed.

"You know I felt like I've been in love with him forever. When I felt myself slipping away, I knew I had to distance myself form him to save him from the pain."

"But he was in pain. We all were," Nick said the last part quietly.

"Hey no one needed to see me go off the deep end around here. Especially Gil. Believe me when I tell you I did it for him, for all of you." Nick smiled, more reassured.

"So how long have you been married?" Sara smiled as she recalled the events that led her up to this point.

_FLASHBACK..._

"_So do you have an idea when you're coming home?" Grissom asked nervously. His previous attempts to ask that question had failed miserably when he couldn't get up the nerve._

"_Sooner than you think."_

"_Sara? Sara? I can hardly hear you. Damn echo." Grissom tapped the phone and brought it back up to his ear._

"_Then try one of your other five senses," she whispered gently in his ear. Grissom was so focused on his question, he didn't notice she was standing right behind him. He closed his eyes._

"_I smell the sweet lavender of your shampoo. I can feel your hot breath on my neck. Now all I want to do is to see you and to taste those lips I've been yearning for." Sara walked around the chair and stood in front of him. She climbed on him and straddled him with her legs. Her kiss was soft at first, but grew more passionate. Grissom matched her with an equally appealing reaction._

"_Like what you taste?" She asked seductively._

"_Yeah and it's a good thing Hodges isn't around." Sara laughed. She gently got up off of Grissom and stood in front of him again. She held out her hand and he gladly took it._

"_Let me show you how much I missed you babe." There was no hesitation on Grisom's part. He jumped up like a man on fire, picking her up and heading for the stairs. He knew there were many things they needed to discuss, but that could wait until the next day. Right then, he needed to touch her, to feel her close to him and he knew she felt the same way._

_The next morning, Grissom opened his eyes and looked at Sara making sure she was really there. He held her close and decided that he was never gonna let her go again. Sara stirred. Well Grissom started touching her, and she could never help but wake up when he started to kiss her neck. He was slowly inching his way down when she stopped him._

"_I gotta pee." Grissom rolled his eyes._

"_I'm trying to be amorous here and you tell me you have to pee? This would never happen on TV." Sara got up and practically ran to the bathroom._

"_How boring would that be if we were on TV? The censors would never let us do what we did last night,' Sara yelled from the bathroom._

"_Well get your tush back here and we'll do it again." Sara quickly finished, washed her hands (cleanliness is next to Godliness of course) and ran back to the bed. She jumped in. "I thought that would get your attention," Grissom said._

"_Babe, you always have my attention," Sara replied leaning over and practically pulling him on top of her._

"_What's with this newfound strength you have?"_

"_Call it months of anticipation for this day." Grissom took delight in her newfound sense of play, and rewarded her by continuing where he left off. He proceeded to kiss her all over, and when he was done, he pulled her over and on top of him. Sara started her assault on his senses, and filled him with the ecstasy he thought he'd never feel again._

_After they were both spent, they laid in each other's arms. "You know we probably should talk," Sara said still reeling from the lovemaking._

"_Yeah."_

"_Gil, I know we talked a lot while I was gone, and I hope you understood. I mean really understood what I had to do."_

"_I just wanted you to be happy."_

"_I am now. For the first time in my life, I can truly say that." Sara snuggled in closer to him._

"_Good. Then marry me." Sara's eyes widened._

"_Gil, you don't have to say that. It's okay. I know I hurt you and it's gonna take some time." He turned to face her._

"_We could spend the rest of our lives rehashing old hurts, or we could start fresh. Marry me."_

"_You're serious?" Sara looked in his eyes and had her answer. She nodded her head yes. "How do you want to do it? I mean do you want the team to witness it or what?"_

"_We've always been private people. Let's keep it that way on this. I don't want a lot of fanfare and you know how they can get." Before Sara could reply, Grissom was up and getting the phone book._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm finding us a wedding chapel."_

"_Today?"_

"_No time like the present."_

"_Gil, isn't that a little out of character?"_

"_If I had changed my character sooner, you might not have had to got off and do it all alone." Grissom didn't look at her as he continued to search the phone book._

"_Hey I thought we were gonna let that go?" Grissom smirked. He found the chapel he was looking for and showed it to Sara._

"_Cupid's Kiss? Are you serious?"_

"_Why not? It's when I first thought about spending my life with you."_

"_Over a dead body?" Grissom rolled his eyes._

"_No. Now just go get dressed and we'll ge this thing done." Sara got up, saluted him and headed off to the shower._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

"You got married at Cupid's Kiss?" Nick said laughing. "Where you talked about being anti-stupid and everything? That's classic Sara. Really classic."

"Well you know..." Sara was cut off by the sound of glass being broken in the lab. She and Nick ran out of the breakroom to see what the commotion was about.

"GREG!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Thanks to the few who have reviewed this. I appreciate it immensely

"What's going on in here?" Nick yelled as he and Sara rushed in the room. They looked down and noticed a tray of test tubes had been knocked to the floor.

"Greg is throwing a temper tantrum and I don't know why," Grissom replied as calmly as he could. He had been trying to talk to Greg for 15 minutes and all he could get out of him was what a bastard he was. He looked over to Sara for help.

"Greg, what is the matter?" Sara asked going over to Greg's side and grabbing his shoulder.

"He's acting like he really cares about you when we both know the truth don't we Grissom," Greg yelled over Sara's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Grissom asked starting to lose his cool.

"Oh you played us real well. Working doubles. Being coy about your feelings. But you didn't know I was sitting in the next booth that day at Frank's when you told Brass how you really felt about Sara."

"Hey what's going on? Thought I heard my name mentioned in vain." Brass stepped into the room and looked around. His mouth dropped when he saw Sara. He really wanted to go over and hug her, but something told him to wait out the drama that seemed to be unfolding.

"I don't have to explain myself to you as to what I may or may not have said regarding Sara. That is entirely between her and I. End of discusssion." And with that Grissom walked out of the room.

"Yeah that's right you pansy ass, run away," Greg yelled after him. Sara shook his shoulder.

"Hey Greg stop it," Sara said. "Maybe you better tell me what's going on. What did Gil say to make you so mad at him?" Greg sighed heavily. He really didn't want to tell her. He wished at that moment he could take everything back, and that he had kept his big mouth shut. Sara stepped back away from Greg and looked intently in his eyes. Suddenly she was a little afraid.

"Maybe I could shed some light on this," Brass said coming over and giving Sara a quick kiss on the cheek. "It had been about a month after you left. Gil was a wreck, and we were talking about it. For the first time, he really talked about you and how he missed you. And that he thought you were never coming back."

"I might have mentioned that in one of my 'states'" Sara replied sadly.

"Well kiddo, you sure knocked the wind out of his sails. So we talked about him maybe moving on. Nosey Nellie over there must have heard about a victim's mother who kinda took a shine to Grissom for lack of a better word. But he wasn't interested. A man like that loves once in a lifetime and you're it."

:Now don't you feel like a dumbass? Nick asked walking over to Greg, who shook his head.

"What is your obsession with calling everyone dumbass?" Greg asked.

"Well first of all it fits you, and second my girlfriend Carol thinks it's funny."

"Oh I don't think Greg's a dumbass, but I do think there's more to this than what he's saying." Sara moved back closer to Greg. "You're mad at me aren't you? For leaving. For not saying goodbye to you. For not answering your phone calls."

"I really missed you Sara and I thought you left because of Grissom."

"I left because I had to. I know you blame Gil, but really it was something I had to do." Greg put his head down.

"I guess I did have some misplaced anger. And I did jump to conclusions not based on evidence. Sorry for being such an idiot."

"You're not. You're my friend and you care about me. Don't apologize for that. But I do think you need to apologize to Gil or you will get decomp for a month or longer."

"Yeah I will. Let me just go out for dinner and get my bearings again. Then I'll apologize." Sara gave him a kiss on the cheek. Greg nodded to the other two men and left the room.

"So," Brass laughed, "you back for good?"

"Yeah and she's married too," Nick replied before Sara could say anything.

"Congratulations," Brass said giving her a hug.

"Thanks. Now if you will excuse me, I think I'll go find my husband and try to smooth things over."

Greg walked out to his car feeling quite dejected. He didn't like making a spectacle out of himself, especially in front of Sara. He went to his car and dropped his keys before he could get them into the lock. He didn't see them coming, but he did feel the baseball bat hit him on the back of his head. Greg went down, and everything turned to black.

"One down, 5 to go."

"Are you okay?" Sara asked as she sat down across from her husband.

"Yeah," he replied rearranging a stack of paperwork on his desk. 'Never been called a pansy ass before." Sara laughed. Grissom looked at her. "So you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

"Well let's just say that Greg overheard a conversation between you and Jim, and he's also mad at me for leaving."

"What conversation was that?"

"The one with the woman who was after you," Sara replied smiling. Grissom blushed.

"I told you about that."

"I know you did," Sara said, getting up and walking around the desk. She leaned up against it and was very close to Grissom. She started to play with his collar.

"Ah...Sara we're at work."

"Well you are. I haven't been reinstated yet," she replied moving closer.

"And if Ecklie walks in you'll never be."

"Okay, okay...but one quick kiss. It's not like we haven't done it before."

"Okay one kiss and that's it," Grissom replied giving her a quick one.

"Cheap."

"Wait until we get home." Sara shrugged and went back to take her seat.

"So where's Catherine?"

"She's visiting Warrick."

"And he'll be out this week right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah he's doing real well at the rehab center."

"Good I'm glad for him. It must have been tough for everyone to see him fall like that." Grissom smiled slightly. He didn't want to say anything, but all the drama of the last few months had taken a toll on him. He felt lost at times. And he felt like his life and his family were slipping away right before his eyes. That's why he married Sara so quickly when she returned. He was afraid she'd leave again. And that would have been the undoing of him.

"So how much longer you gonna be?" Sara asked impatiently.

"Not too much longer dear," Grissom replied signing off on another report. Sara picked up a folder and looked through it uninterested. She wanted to be with her husband in a more intimate setting. After all, they were technically on their honeymoon, and she was sitting in the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She closed the folders and started tapping on it with her fingers. Grissom looked at her over his glasses.

"Do you have to do that tapping?"

"Do you have to do that paperwork?" Grissom was about to reply when Nick walked into the room.

"Guys I think we have a problem."

Greg opened his eyes slowly. His head was hurting badly and he couldn't focus well. It was pretty dark in the room, but he managed to make out the door, 3 beds and 6 chairs. He tried to lift his head gently, and moved his arm so he could reach to feel his head. Pulling back his hand, he could feel the caked blood that had formed in his hair.

Suddenly the door opened and Greg could make out two forms coming down the stairs. "Well I see sleeping beauty is away," the slightly balding tall man said.

"Here help me get him up Luis," the other man, who was shorter and quite a bit skinnier said. They lifted Greg up and sat him in one of the chairs. Greg was having a hard time sitting up so they decided to move him to one of the beds.

"I told you that you hit him too hard Mike."

"Hey you wanted to make it easy on us, so I made it easy."

"You could've killed him you know and then we'd be in deep shit."

"Luis, you worry too much." They not so gently placed Greg on the bed and continued on with their discussion.

"Hey guys not to break up your witty reparte, but what am I doing here?" Greg asked half sitting up on the bed. The two men looked at each other. Mike motioned for Luis to speak.

"You're here because our employer wants you here."

"And who would that be?"

"All in good time Mr. Sanders. All in good time."

"Yeah after we get your friends down here, all shall be revealed," Mike said.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about me seeing your faces and knowing your names?" The two men laughed at Greg.

"Yeah not so much cause frankly..." Mike got real close to Greg, "it's not like you're ever gonna leave here alive."

"So what's the problem Nicky?" Grissom asked while still looking at Sara.

"Greg's been gone for over two hours and no one's heard from him."

"Maybe he's just cooling off or something," Sara replied looking up at Nick. Grissom asked if his car was in the parking lot.

"No, but it's not like him to not check in."

"Well shift ended 15 minutes ago, and this has been one helleva day," Grissom said looking at his watch. "Maybe he just decided to pack it in for the day. God knows he probably doesn't want to face me yet."

"I just tried his cell phone and it's off," Sara said flipping hers closed.

"Yeah I tried him at home too and there was no answer."

"Let's not get excited about this," Grissom said getting up and grabbing his coat. He touched Nick's shoulder. "He'll be in tomorrow and we'll settle everything. You'll see."

"Besides Nicky, I heard you had a hot date with what's her name? The one that likes you to say dumbass?" Sara asked laughing.

"It's Carol and she is hot," Nick replied giving Sara a dirty look.

"Go home Nick, take your girlfriend out for something to eat and..." Grissom hesitated while waiting for Sara to walk out of his office. "And practice safe sex." On that note, he left. Nick smiled, but still had a nagging feeling about Greg. Just then he got a text message from Carol saying that she was waiting for him at home. He smiled because he knew that she was a keeper. After her message, Greg was long forgotten as Nick practically raced to his car and sped off into the daylight.

"I don't know, should we be worried about Greg?" Sara asked getting into bed. Grissom followed suit and started caressing her arm.

"I think it's a little premature to. I mean it's not like we all haven't forgotten to check in at one time or another."

"I guess you're right. It's just I've got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is not right."

"And since when did you become clairvoyant?" Grissom replied starting to kiss her shoulder.

"Oh babe, give you an hour to stop that." Grissom looked at his wife and smiled.

"Deal."

Nick arrived home and was greeted at the door by Carol. She flung her arms around him and gave him a damn good kiss. He loved the way he fitted to him. They were a perfect fit since they had met nearly three months ago. Things were looking up for Nick Stokes and he couldn't be happier.

"Hey miss me?" Carol asked closing the door.

"Of course I did," Nick replied sitting down on the couch. "Come here and sit with me." Carol obliged. "Remember how I told you about Sara? The member of our team that left a few months back?" Carol shook her head yes. "Well she's back."

"Should I be jealous?" she asked apprehensively. "I mean you were always talking about her and quite fondly I must say."

"You darlin' have nothing to worry about," Nick replied pulling her unto his lap. "I only have eyes for you."

"Show me." Nick smiled and picked her up in his strong arms. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Carol raised up enough to start undressing. Nick took the cue and took off his shirt. They undressed at the same time, never taking their eyes off each other. Once the clothes were discarded, they both laid down next to each other.

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

"I love you too sweetie," Carol replied and started kissing his neck. Nick's hand began to roam all over her body, and she delighted in his tender touch. They started to kiss, and things just heated up from there. Gently laying on top of her, he took her to the stars and back, and afterwards they laid next to each other, satisfied that their love was solid as a rock.

Catherine left he rehab center and went to her car. Luckily being a CSI had it's perks so she was able to visit Warrick during non visiting hours. They had always had a bond, and she was hoping that maybe someday that bond would grow into something. But for now, she was content in the knowledge that she was doing everything she could to help him on his road to recovery. Driving away, she smiled. Warrick was due to get out in a week, and then he was going to stay at her house for awhile. She had insisted that he shouldn't be alone, and he was receptive to the idea.

About ten minutes into the drive, Catherine felt the car start to shimmy. She pulled over mumbling "what the hell" and got out to check the tires. Her right rear tire was deflating, and she inspected it to find that it appeared to have a nail in it and a slow leak. Great, she said to herself. She went back to the driver's door and got out her phone. She called the lab's garage and asked for assistance. Being told it would take a half hour didn't sit well with her, so she decided to change the tire herself. She got the jack out of the trunk, and was about to place it under the car when she heard a clicking noise next to her ear.

"Don't move and don't make a sound," the man said. Catherine debated on trying to fight, but felt it was a wise move to do as she was told. For the moment. "Catherine Willows, I want you to do exactly what I tell you to do and everything's gonna be alright. Do you understand?"

"What do you want?"

"I want you to get into the car peacefully."

"I don't think I can do that," she replied and tried to elbow the man in the stomach. He was temporarily stunned, but caught up to her quickly as she tried to run off.

"You want to do this the hard way, we'll do it the hard way." He picked her up and carried her to his van. He opened the door and pulled out some rope and tried to tie her hands. "Fiesty one aren't ya? Well we'll take care of that." A quick punch to the face and Catherine slumped down against the van. He finished tying her up and placed her in the van.

Catherine woke up to someone shaking her. "Cath, Cath wake up."

"Greg?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Umm...don't own it so you can't sue...ha ha ha...

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed...I love this story and it's a blast to write it...

"Cath, are you okay?" Greg asked helping her stand.

"Yeah I think so. What's going on?" She looked around to familiarize herself with the surroundings.

"Well I was taken outside the lab. These two guys Luis and Mike said they took me because they were paid to by an unknown employer."

"What's the six chairs for?"

"My guess, and from what they've told me, is that they plan on getting us all here."

"Wait, there's you, me, Warrick, Nick and Grissom. Who's the sixth?"

"Oh you don't know do you? Well pull up a seat and I'll tell you all about it."

Grissom rolled over and put his arm on Sara. He nuzzled in closer and let the sweet aroma of her fill his senses. He still couldn't believe that she was there with him again. Sometimes he just wanted to hold her and never let her go again, but he knew that they had work to attend to.

"Hey you," Sara said turning slightly.

"Do you have to pee this time or can I have a kiss?"

"No, I'm good," she replied and leaned over to kiss him. They stared in each other's eyes, and if it wasn't for the phone disturbing them, well who knows what that would have led to. Grissom grabbed the phone and said a testy hello. He listened for a moment, and moved slightly away from Sara so he could sit up. Sara followed suit and looked at him concerned.

"Calm down Lins. I'm sure she is okay. When was the last time you talked to her?" Grissom listened intently to the answer. "Okay well stay put and I'll place a call to Brass to see if he knows anything."

"What's going on?" Sara asked as she watched Grissom place the phone down on the receiver.

"Catherine never came home last night and Lindsey is beside herself."

"Gil you don't think..."

"I don't know what to think now. Maybe Nick was right about Greg. And now it's somehow connected to Catherine's disappearance."

"Are you gonna call Jim?" Grissom didn't answer. "Gil? Are you okay?"

"Deja vu my dear. Sorry." Grissom gave her a quick smile, and picked the phone back up. He dialed Jim at home and asked him if he had heard anything about Greg or Catherine. He talked with him for a few minutes and hung up the phone. "He's gonna check it out."

"Shall we call Nick and let him know?"

"One step ahead of you," Grissom replied, already having dialed Nick's number.

"Hello?" a slightly sleepy, yet distinctly female voice answered.

"Is Nick there?"

"Who's calling?" Grissom stared at the phone. He didn't have time for this.

"Grissom. Look um what's your name Carol is it? Would you get Nick on the phone immediately." Sara grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"Hold on," Carol replied getting alittle annoyed. She hated to be woken up, and this dude was beginning to bug her. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She yelled for Nick and told him he had a phone call. Nick got out of the shower, toweled off, gave her a quick kiss and then took the phone.

"Stokes."

"Yeah Nick, I think we do have a problem and I need you to get to the lab right away." After listening to Grissom, Nick flipped the phone shut and went to get dressed quickly.

"What's the matter?" Carol asked coming up behind him.

"Looks like two of our CSI's may be missing. Sweetie, I need for you to go to your mom's house okay? I don't want you staying here just in case."

"But why?"

"Two of my friends are missing and if they come after me, they might hurt you to get to me. I don't want that so please do what I say." Carol saw the look in Nick's eyes and agreed. She got dressed and packed a small suitcase. She was ready in a half hour and Nick saw her to the door.

"I'll call you every chance I get okay?"

"Take care of yourself baby. I love you." She gave him a kiss and exited. Nick yelled after her that he loved her too, and watched until she got into her car. He then went back into his house to finish getting ready. He was done in ten minutes and went to his front door. He opened it up and was greeted by a gun pointed straight to his nose.

"Sara's back?" Catherine said astonished. "And they are married?" She didn't know what to say. It took a few moments for Greg's words to sink in. "Well that's a kick in the ass isn't it."

"You're not happy for them?"

"Greg, you tell me Sara's back after how long and that they've married so soon. Couple that with the fact that we've been kidnapped. Give me a couple of minutes to adjust okay?"

"Sorry." Catherine shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Greg. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Do you think they know we're gone?"

"I'm sure Lindsey knows it and has called Gil by now." Greg nodded.

"Let's just hope they can find us before anyone else gets taken." Suddenly the door opened and Luis and Mike walked in.

"I'm sure you both recognize him," Mike said.

Grissom and Sara met Brass at the lab. "So what do we know Jim?"

"Well nothing really. Catherine as you know, called her daughter and told her that she had a flat tire and would be home as soon as she could. But we haven't found her car. I had a few of my people trace the routes she could have taken from the rehab center and nothing."

"How about Greg?" Sara asked.

"I went over to his apartment but no answer. I kinda let myself in and it looks like he hasn't been there all night." Sara looked back and forth between Grissom and Brass.

"This can't be happening," she said. Grissom sensed what she was thinking and put his hand on hers. Just then, Judy came into Grissom's office.

"There's someone here to see you sir."

"Nick!" Greg screamed as the two men practically forced him into the room. Nick dusted himself off, and looked at the guys with daggers in his eyes. He wanted to do something, anything but knew it was futile when the gun was placed against his forehead again.

"Now don't be thinking anything stupid there Texas," Mike said holding the gun. He let it go into Nick's forehead just enough to get his point across and then released it. He pushed Nick into Catherine and walked out of the room.

"You okay Nick?" Catherine asked concerned.

"I'm pissed off that's what I am. Damn, I'm sick and tired of dumbasses sticking guns in my face." Nick looked around the room. "Everyone okay?"

"Well besides the lump on the back of my head, I'm fine," Greg replied.

"I broke a nail," Catherine added. Greg rolled his eyes.

"I don't see how that could compare to the oozing of blood loss I sustained." Catherine went over to Greg and ruffled the front part of his hair.

"Relax Greggo, just trying to lighten the mood. I looked at your head and I think you'll be okay."

"You think?"

"Alright, alright. We need to try and stay calm. Why don't you guys tell me what you know and maybe we can come up with something," Nick said trying to take the lead position.

"All I know is that these two goons are working for someone who doesn't want us to ever see the light of day again. They're not worried about us seeing their faces or knowing their names, cause they don't expect us to live," Greg replied sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah and they are going after the six of us. Greg and I have been going over cases to see who might hold a grudge over all of us."

"It may not be all of us. It could just be one of us. You know like the miniature killer went after Sara to get back at Grissom," Nick said sitting down opposite Catherine.

"You don't think it's her? I mean she's locked up tigher than a drum."

"No Greg I don't think it's her. Just saying that whoever it is, might not be after all of us."

"Funny that we start to get picked off when Sara gets back," Catherine stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Greg. Just an observation," she replied. But Catherine wasn't so sure that this whole mess didn't have something to do with Sara's return.

Grissom told Judy to let the person who had come to see him back to his office. Judy nodded and went out to the front. "I wonder if this has anything to do with the disappearances," Sara said. Grissom was cut off from replying when Judy came back with a pale, thin blonde in her mid thirties.

"Hi, I'm Gil Grissom, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Carol Tarrington, and I think I have some information for you."

"What kind of information?" Brass asked sizing her up.

"The kind of information about the disappearances of your CSI's," she shot back at Brass.

"Why don't you have a seat Miss Tarrington," Grissom said motioning to the chair. Carol sat down. "What information do you have for us?"

"Well I'm Nick Stokes' girlfriend and I can tell you he's been taken this morning around ten by two guys."

"And you know this how?" Brass asked

"Cause I was there and I saw them. Got a description of them and the vehicle they used," Carol said proudly.

"And how was it that you were able to escape?" Grissom asked sitting down at his desk.

"I don't think I like your tone. Look I'm not the enemy here. Nick told me about the others who are missing. I was staying at his place, and he told me to pack a few things and leave just in case something was going to happen. I left him and then realized that I forgot my wallet. As I was driving back, I saw Nick being put into a dark Chevy SUV. It looked like he had something pointed to his head."

"And how did you manage to remain unnoticed?" Brass asked. He wasn't sure whether he was buying her story or not.

"I pulled my car over in front of the neighbor's house and ducked down as far as I could."

"Smart thinking. Did you happen to get a good look at who took him?" Sara chimed in.

"Yeah I said I did. One was kinda tall with dark hair, balding a bit. The other was skinnier and shorter. He looked to be the one who was holding I would suspect the gun on my Nicky."

"Was there any sign of a struggle?"

"No Mr. Grissom. That's why I think there was a gun. Nick just wouldn't go down without a fight. He's too strong for that." Carol put her head down as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Why don't you and I continue this downtown. Maybe you could describe the guys to us and we could get a composite?" Brass said putting his hand on her shoulder. Carol looked up at him and nodded. He waited for her to say goodbye to Grissom and Sara, and then nodded to them as he left with a uniform officer who had been waiting outside.

"So what do you think?" Sara asked once they were gone.

"I don't know. Sounds like we're not getting the whole story out of this one."

"You think she's hiding something?"

"I don't know dear," Grissom replied touching her arm. "I better call Conrad and get some more CSI's involved in this." Sara went to leave. "Where you going?"

"It's been a while and we haven't eaten. I was just going up the street to get some sandwiches for us. It looks like it might be a long haul."

"Sara, I don't want you going off along. Take someone with you."

"Like who?" she replied.

"Hodges," Grissom called out when he saw him walk pass his office. "What are you doing?" Hodges looked at him with an expression of a deer stuck in headlights.

"Nothing boss. Um...I mean what can I do for you?" Hodges walked into the office.

"Go with Sara and don't ask any questions," Grissom replied picking up the phone. Sara gave him a death glare and then motioned for Hodges to follow her. Grissom didn't look at his wife because he knew he was in trouble. He thoughts were interrupted when Ecklie answered the phone. After speaking with him for fifteen minutes, Grissom secured two CSI's from day shift to help out and an okay to get Warrick out of rehab a couple of days earlier. He sat back in his chair and started going over the events of the last few hours. Suddenly his cell phone rang and looking at the caller ID, he saw it was Sara.

"Are you almost through?" he asked not waiting for her to say something.

"Grissom, it's Hodges, comething's happened..."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.

"Give me that phone," Brass yelled as he took it away. "Gil, It's Jim. I don't know how to say this but Sara's been taken."

"What?" Grissom said standing up. He went to reach for his coat. "I sent Hodges with her for protection. What the hell was he doing? Dammit, I'll kill the son of a bitch." Grissom was yelling down the hall as everyone was looking at him.

"Calm down Gil. Hodges was pretty banged up in the process. Even got stabbed though nothing serious. Apparently he did try to fight off the two guys, but they overpowered both of them." Grissom's head was spinning as he headed for the door to the lab exit. How could this be happening? Not his Sara. Not again. Bad enough the others were taken, but now Sara. How could she survive another attack? What would it do to her this time?

"Is Hodges alright?" Grissom finally asked.

"Yeah, they got him in the lower arm and knocked him around a bit. It's a clean cut. Looks like no permanent damage. He's more in shock, and wanted to call you himself because he's afraid of what you're gonna do to him." Brass chuckled. He knew it wasn't a laughing matter, but Hodges did look so pathetic when they took him away in the ambulance that Brass couldn't help himself.

"Do you think it was the same people?"

"Well according to Hodges' description, they appear to be the same as what that Carol lady told us earlier."

"So now four of my CSI's have been taken and we have little to go on. Dammit Jim, we need to find some sort of a clue as to what the hell is going on here." Grissom was heading towards his car when he noticed a uniform police officer standing next to it. "Jim why is there a cop by my Denali?"

"Because I knew that you would be coming to the scene, and I didn't think it was a good idea for you to be alone right now. The officer will escort you to me and then we'll have a look around." Grissom turned off the phone, and motioned to the officer to get a move on it.

**CSICSICSICSICSI  
**

Sara laid in the back of the SUV and started to shake. Visions of Natalie came rushing back to her and she feverishly tried to push them away. Poor Hodges. Gil was gonna rip him a new one when he saw him she thought. It wasn't his fault. He really did try.

She tried to undo her arms from the ties that bound her behind her back but it was useless. This wasn't Natalie, and she wasn't going to get out of it so easily. Her only hope was that her husband would find her in time before something happened.

The SUV stopped and the two men got out. The back door opened and Sara was pulled out. The taller gentleman touched her face, and told her that soon she would be seeing her friends. But first they had some business to attend to.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom arrived with the officer in tow in record time. He jumped out of the car and ran over to Brass. "The altercation took place as they were leaving the diner with food," Brass said showing Grissom the containers that were thrown on the ground.

"What did Hodges say happened exactly?"

"Well he was kinda fuzzy on the whole thing except for the parts about him getting hurt. He said that two men approached them from behind and put knives up to both their throats. He said that Sara tried to reason with them, but they weren't too keen on listening to her."

"Was she hurt?" Brass didn't answer. "Dammit Jim, was she hurt?"

"Gil you really need to calm down," Brass said backing Grissom away from the others who were standing nearby. "Look Hodges said they nicked her throat when she struggled but he didn't see a lot of blood. They tied her up and threw her in the back of a Chevy SUV and took off leaving Hodges on the ground." Grissom rubbed his face.

I have got to get Warrick out of rehab now," Grissoms said quickly, trying anything not to think about Sara being hurt.

"I'll send two uniforms to pick him up," Brass said calling over two of his officers. After giving them instructions, he turned to Grissom who had already started processing the scene. "Hodges said they wore gloves."

"But not masks. They don't mind their faces being shown but not their fingerprints. That means they must be in AFIS for some reason."

"Or that they are incredibly stupid."

"And that would make them all the more dangerous," Grissom said standing back up.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara's eyes opened slowly. There was a small light coming through. She felt a hand on her shoulder and flinched. "It's okay Sara, it's me." She knew that voice. She tried to pick up her head, but it hurt too much.

"Hey Greg, give me a hand getting her to one of the beds." Nick and Greg gently picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Sara, are you okay?" Catherine asked shaking. Sara didn't look good. It looked like they used her as a battering ram. She had cuts all over her face and up and down her arms. Her eye was swollen shut, and blood was coming out of her lower lip. She tried to sit up, but was pushed gently back down by Nick.

"Rest Sara and let us try to clean you up."

"Nicky, they're going after Warrick next," she said weakly.

"Sara do you know why they are doing this?" Catherine asked sternly. The mere fact that she was beaten, and God knows what else, only proved to Catherine that her hypothesis that Sara was the catalyst in this whole situation was correct.

"I don't know. They just kept hitting me. They said their employer wanted to make an example out of me."

"An example of what?" Greg asked. They looked at each other. Catherine motioned for the men to join her off to the side.

"You know I've been thinking that this is somehow tied to Sara's return," she said.

"You gonna blame Sara for this when she was beaten?" Greg asked annoyed.

"I'm not blaming her. I'm just saying that maybe this 'employer' knows Sara and is using us to get to her. I'm going to ask her a few more questions." Nick stopped her.

"Let's get her cleaned up and let her rest first before you go charging of on her okay?" Catherine nodded slowly. Greg got some water from the sink that was in the bathroom, and pulled a pillowcase off one of the pillows to use to wipe up the blood on Sara's face.

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's gonna be alright," Greg said trying to soothe her. She smiled at him and the closed her eye. She soon fell into a restless sleep, while the other sat around the bed watching her.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Warrick Brown?" He nodded. "We're here to take you back to the lab." Warrick followed the two cops and got into the unmarked SUV. After about ten minutes, Warrick looked around. Nothing was looking familiar to him.

"Hey this isn't the way back to the lab." Luis turned around and smiled at him. He was taken to the others and dropped off. 

"Warrick are you okay?" Catherine asked rushing over to him. She noticed that he looked pretty banged up, and they all wondered if the attacks were starting to escalate.

"I'm fine Cath. What the hell is going on?" Warrick asked, taking the pillowcase that Nick had gotten for him. He put the cool case on the back of his neck. "Man, all I know is that Grissom calls me up at rehab and says that there's someone coming to pick me up. They looked like cops. The next thing...Sara?"

"Hey Rick," Sara replied, walking over carefully to the chair next to Greg. Greg stood and helped her sit down. "You look like I feel."

"Well I pulled a 'Sara' and jumped out of a moving vehicle. What happened to you and what the hell are you doing here?" Sara smiled and relayed as much information as she could to the clueless Warrick.

"Damn you go away to rehab for a while and you sure do miss a lot. Good to see you Sara. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Rick, did the two men say anything to you?" Sara asked concerned. She knew that there was only one person left of the team that wasn't there, and she was worried. Warrick started to say something when the door opened up. Luis and Mike walked in and surveyed the room.

"Nice to hear that you're reacquainting yourselves. But we have other matters with Sara."

"NO! Leave her alone," Greg yelled standing and moving towards Luis. Mike pushed him back down. Nick tried to charge them, but was met with a fist to his stomach by Luis.

"You all need to play nice. We're just taking her to make a video to lure the bugman and then we'll bring her right back," Luis said marching Sara to the door. They left with Sara, and Catherine went to Nick to help him up.

"Damn it. Why are they picking on Sara?" Greg asked getting up.

"They sure seem to know a lot about us," Catherine replied as she and Nick sat down. 

"Yeah too much," Warrick said. "They were talking while I was in the car, and it seems like they have some vendetta against the team."

"Or at least one of us," Catherine replied.

"Cath, I know you think it's Sara that they are after, but I'm just not picking up that vibe," Nick said rubbing his stomach. "I think if anyone, they're after Grissom."

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause Catherine, he's not here. And they've got to lure him out. Sounds like they're trying to hurt him in some way."

"And you think we're all the pawns Greg? I don't know. Why now?" Catherine replied.

"Because we're all back together again," Warrick noted. They all looked at each other.

"Rick, what else did they say in the car?" Nick asked.

"Well they said that they had an employer that was anxiously awaiting for the team to be together again. I didn't understand that meant Sara at the time. They said they were plotting to get one more and then their mission would be well on it's way."

"Their mission?" Catherine asked.

"Funny choice of words I know."

"You know, Sara said they were using her as an example. They've got a mission. They told me we wouldn't come out of this alive. They are giving us clues, but I'm just not following it," Greg said.

"You know, they seem quite talkative. Maybe when they bring back Sara, we could discuss a few things with them."

"Good idea Rick. Maybe they'll slip and we'll find out who the employer is. That would help us out a lot," Nick said. The others agreed with him, and then silence filled the room as they waited for Sara's return.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass was getting off the phone when Grissom walked in. He motioned for him to sit down. "Well my guys got there and no Warrick."

"What?"

"My guys got there and were told that Warrick went with two officers in uniform in a Chevy SUV."

"Dammit Jim," Grissom said shaking his head.

"Excuse me Sir but there's a package for Dr. Grissom here," the uniform police officer said, handing the envelope to Brass. Brass dismissed the officer.

"What do you think?" Brass said looking it over.

"I think it's a message from our kidnappers," Grissom replied reaching for the envelope. Brass handed it to him and sat back.

"It's not ticking is it?"

"No," Grissom replied looking at Brass. He put on some gloves and carefully opened it. "There is a video tape inside." Brass stood up with Grissom, and they went into one of the interrogation rooms that had a video hookup. Grissom placed the tape in the VCR and hit play. He immediately became sick to his stomach when he saw Sara's face come on screen. He looked at Brass quickly and then returned to the television.

"Gil, we're all here and we are all alright." Tears started to well up in Sara's eyes and Grissom tried hard to stay focused. "They wanted me to tell you that you need to meet them out in front of the Bellagio at 3pm tomorrow, that's Tuesday. They said you need to come alone or one of us is going to get hurt." The screen went black.

"Not much to go on," Brass said dejectedly.

"No," Grissom replied. He turned to Brass. "You know I've got to be there."

"Can't let you do it buddy."

"It's not for you to decide Jim. I'll go to the sheriff if I have to."

"Well with you gone too, how we gonna get you guys back?" Grissom looked at him. He didn't have an answer. The evidence wasn't much to go on. But Grissom knew he had to be there with his team. With Sara.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Gil I'm not letting you do this," Ecklie stated.

"As I told Brass, it's not your decision. And I'll go to the sheriff if I have to."

"I've spoken to Brass and the sheriff. There is no way Gil. I'm sorry."

"Don't you understand? That's my team out there somewhere? That's my wife who has been beaten probably by someone who has it in for me again? I'm not going to sit around and let them die."

"The word has been given," Ecklie replied and sat down at his desk. "Oh and Gil, don't try anything. I'm going to have two police officers with you at all times."

"I don't need to be followed around like a prisoner."

"It's for your own protection Gil," Ecklie said practically dismissing him.

"Fine. I'll be in the lab." Grissom went to leave but Ecklie stopped him.

"You're off the case and off the clock. Go home Gil. These gentlemen will escort you." Grissom tried to say something, but one of the officers grabbed his arm. He was led out into an awaiting police car and driven home.

Meanwhile at the lab, there was a call placed. "Yes he's on his way home now." The caller listened for a few more minutes. "No, I don't think he'll be any trouble. Just do what you have to do and let me know." They hung up the phone and smiled.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom was sitting on the couch looking at the one wedding photo he had of him and Sara. He heard a knock at the door and was startled back to reality. He got up and checked the peephole. Could it be? He opened the door carefully.

"Grissom," she said softly.

"Heather, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Heather asked as she started to walk through the door. Grissom stood aside and let her pass.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I still have sources down at the police station. Friends mind you, who are willing to give me information as the need arises." She walked over to the couch and sat down. She noticed the wedding photo and commented on it. "So you finally married her?"

"Yes I did," he replied standing next to the couch. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable with having her in his house. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you." She stood up and they were practically nose to nose. Grissom took a step backwards.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"You want to make your meeting don't you?" Grissom looked at her shocked. As if sensing what he was going to ask, she replied, "I told you, I still have my sources. After all you have done for me, I still keep track of you."

"And how would you help me?" Grissom said, walking over to the opposite side of the room. He felt safer over there.

"I could distract the officers outside and let you escape."

"What's it to you if I make this meeting Heather?" he asked advancing on her a bit.

"I'm just trying to be a friend like you were to me."

"By helping me to get kidnapped?"

"By helping you to be with your wife and your friends. Isn't that what you want?" She came closer to him. 'I can give you all that."

"Heather, I think you better leave now," Grissom said as she got a little too close to him again. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around to the door.

"I'll be seeing you again," she said and the walked out.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara was led back into the room. The others stood up when she was brought in. She appeared to be visibly shaking and Greg went over to her. "Sara, what did they do to you?"

"I'm okay Greg."

"No you are not. You're shaking," Nick stated. "They didn't..."

"No, no," she replied, and then started to cry. Greg put his arms around her and held her.

"What happened?" asked Catherine. Sara composed herself and started to reply.

"They made me make a video tape to draw Gil out. I didn't want to do it, but they threatened you guys if I didn't. They want him to meet them at the Bellagio tomorrow at 3pm. They told me to tell him that once they get him, the the fun can begin."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom was about to sit back down when a knock came from the sliding glass door near the kitchen. He cautiously went to investigate. He pulled back a barking Hank, and peered out the window to see who was there. After recognizing the person, he put Hank in his room and opened the sliding door just enough so he could hear their voice. "Carol?"

"We have to talk."

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See previous Chapters

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Much appreciated.

Grissom opened the door and let her in. He closed it behind her and followed her into the kitchen. "Would you like a towel?" he asked, noticing that she was all muddy and wet.

"Yes please. Climbing that wall out there was a bitch." Grissom went to the linen closet and got her a good sized towel. She took it from him with a smile and wiped off her face and hair first.

"Can I get you something?"

"You can dispense with the pleasantries. I know that you are dying to know why I am here."

"The thought did cross my mind," Grissom replied getting out two beers. "I assume that beer is fine?" Carol nodded and took one from him. She sat down on one of the stools of the breakfast island and opened the beer. After taking a good, long swig she started.

"You need to listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. My name is Carol Tarrington, but I'm not a school teacher like everyone thinks. I'm an undercover police officer from the Bridgeport Police Department."

"Bridgeport?"

"Yeah it's a city in Connecticut."

"Long way from home."

"Well the two guys that have your team hail from there." She took another sip of her beer before continuing. "They're hired killers Grissom and very dangerous." Grissom let out a long sigh.

"Do you know who they are working for?" Carol shook her head no. Grissom took a moment to process the information already given before speaking. "What else can you tell me?"

"Well if you don't make that meeting tomorrow, they are all as good as dead," she replied.

"How do you know about the meeting?" Carol put her head down. She didn't know how much she should be telling him. Seventeen years of experience, and she was flying by the seat of her pants.

"My partner, Bebop and I stumbled upon this case about five years ago. It led us from Bridgeport to Philly to DC and then throughout the Midwest, until we landed in Vegas. We got close to Luis and Mike. I mean real close." Carol finished her beer and asked for another. Grissom got up and got two more beers and a bottle of scotch. Beer was not cutting it anymore.

"So how long have they been targeting me?"

"They're not." Grissom's eyes widened. It couldn't be. "I know this is difficult for you to comprehend."

"You're damn right. How do I know you're not lying to me about this?"

"And what would I have to gain by it?" Carol yelled. "I'm risking my life here to bring you this information, and to try and protect you from the inside. This isn't a game to me. It's my life as well as yours and your team."

"I need to get Brass in on this." Grissom went for the phone.

"NO! You can't," Carol yelled again. 'Let me tell Brass what he needs to know when the time is right. It's too risky now. You need to do what I'm telling you or all our lives are in danger." Grissom sat back down.

"You're asking me to trust someone I don't even know."

"Yes," Carol replied. "And I know that I've given you no reason to." Grissom let out a long breath. He could feel a migraine coming on, but tried desperately to drink it away.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Tomorrow we're gonna come for you here."

"Here? How do they know I'm here?"

"They know everything Grissom. I haven't quite figured it all out, but they do. They have for the last two years. They've known about you and Sara. Hell they even knew who Natalie Davis was before you did. They are very good at what they do. I need you to remember that. I have to go now before they become suspicious." Carol downed the rest of her scotch and got up.

"Oh and one more thing. Don't tell your team about me and Bebop. The room is bugged." Carol went to the sliding glass door.

"Carol?"

"Yes Grissom?"

"How did Nick factor into this?" Carol put her head down. A small tear came to her eye, but she wished it away.

"That's the part of the job I hate. They wanted us to get close to Nick and you. Bebop tried with you, but you were always working so she never got the chance to try. I really care about Nick. And maybe someday, he'll understand what I had to do." She looked away quickly and turned towards the door. She opened it and let herself out. Grissom closed the door behind her and locked it. He went to the couch and sat down, taking the bottle of scotch with him.

_Oh Sara_, he thought to himself. _At least we'll be together tomorrow. But for how long?_

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

They all tried to sleep that night. Catherine and Warrick were huddled together on one bed. Nick had a bed to himself in the middle, and Greg slept at the foot of Sara's bed. No one really said much to each other after Sara's return from making the video. Each was lost in their own thoughts and fears.

Sara awoke sometime around 5am if she could read her watch correctly. She looked around, and it appeared as if everyone else was sleeping. She got out of bed as quietly as she could so as not to disturb Greg. He rolled over a bit but seemed to be asleep, mostly due to sheer exhaustion of having watched Sara the night before.

She walked over to the lone 3 x 3 window and stood on her tippy toes to look out. She couldn't make out much, but somehow she felt like she was closer to Grissom that way. She was still berating herself for making that video. She knew that come hell or high water, he would be there at 3pm and let them take him. He would do it for his team, his family. He would do it for her.

A cold chill ran through her as she turned around to look at the others. She rubbed her arms to try to warm herself. _Think happy thoughts_, she told herself. At least that's what her shrink would say. Naturally her thoughts turned to Grissom and their first time together.

Was it a Sunday like she had told Ecklie? She thought long and hard, and realized it was. It was not long after the Adam Trent incident. Oh how attentive Grissom became after that. They say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Well in her opinion, life without her flashed before Grissom's eyes that day, and her life ws never to be the same again.

Grissom had come by again that Sunday like he had been all week. They would make breakfast or dinner together depending on their schedules, and then watch a movie and fall asleep in each other's arms. But this day was different. Grissom seemed distracted during dinner, and said he wanted to forgo watching a movie. They sat on the couch as an awkward silence filled the room.

"So what do you want to do Gilbert?" Sara had asked breaking the silence. Grissom looked away for a moment and then turned to her. She gazed into his deep blue eyes and thought she saw heaven there. It literally took her breath away. Not that it didn't all the other times she looked into his eyes, but this time was different. Grissom broke their mutual trance when he began to stroke the side of Sara's face. He leaned in and without hesitation, kissed her gently on the lips.

"This," he said softly. "This is what I want to do. All I ever wanted to do." He kissed her again with more urgency. She wrapped her arms around him, and relished in the touch and taste of his tongue. After assaulting her lips, he moved to her earlobe and sucked on it. Then he kissed her neck and moved southward.

"Oh Gil, I love you," she said letting the feeling of his lips overtake her senses. He pulled back a little to look into her eyes. He smiled. And although the words were hard for him to say, his actions were to speak volumes for the way he felt about her.

"Come with me," he said, reaching out for her hand. She gave it to him willingly and stood up. She followed him into her bedroom. He walked over to the bed and turned around. His assault on her lips and neck continued, as his hands roamed freely. He removed her shirt and bra and admired the beauty that was beneath. He then removed her pants and underwear with the same flair as he had done before. "Beautiful," he said looking at her. He started to remove his clothes.

"No, let me," she replied, and removed his attire with the same lovingness as he had done to her. She followed him as he laid down on the bed, and laid down beside him. No words were spoken, but their eyes, mouths and hands did all the talking that was necessary that night.

"Hey sunshine, what are you doing?" Nick asked breaking the thoughts Sara was having. She turned to him and blushed.

"Just thinking."

"It looks like you were thinking about something good," Nick said smiling. She put her head down. "It's okay Sara."

"I love him so much you know," she said raising her head. Nick nodded.

"And he knows that." She agreed.

"How about you Nicky. You in love?" she asked after a while. He thought for a moment.

"For the first time in a long time, yes I'm in love with Carol." Nick walked over to the chair and sat down. "It just feels so right when I'm with her, you know. So right." Sara went over to him and touched his arm.

"I know," she replied.

In the other room, Luis laughed. "You done your job well sweetheart," he said looking over at Carol. She gave him a dirty look and walked out of the room. Bebop followed her. Once outside, they started to talk.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Bebop asked her. "You could blow our cover getting emotional over this."

"Yeah well you ain't breaking some guy's heart now are you?" Carol replied with tears in her eyes.

"Are you in love with Nick?" She didn't answer. "Dammit Carol, you know better than that."

"I know. I know. But he's different. I can't help myself. I'm tired of all this Bebop. I really am."

"I know Carol, but we've got to see this through for their sakes as well as our own."

"You're right."

"Hey you ladies coming in or what?" Mike yelled. Bebop looked at Carol quickly, who wiped her tears without Mike noticing.

"Yeah baby, here we come," Bebop replied and they walked back into the house.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass pulled up to the Grissoms' house and got out of his vehicle. He had brought coffee and donuts for the two officers, but didn't find them in their cars. Drawing his gun, he went to the front door and found it slightly ajar. He stepped in carefully. He surveyed the living room and saw two empty bottles of scotch laying on the coffee table. Nothing else looked particularly out of place. He then headed into the kitchen, where he found a mess had been made. Dishes were thrown everywhere and the sliding glass door had been broken. Suddenly Brass heard something and went to turn around. He was hit over the head before he could react.

"Got one," came the voice behind him. The two others in the house ran into the room. The older one turned Brass over and winced.

"Ah..Dr. Grissom, that's Captain Brass you just hit over the head." Grissom looked down and fell over. Brass opened his eyes carefully and found Grissom staring into them.

"Hey Jim. What are you doing here?" Brass threw Grissom off of him and got up slowly.

"I was checking on your ass and didn't expect to get knocked on mine."

"Oh really? Which one of you fine officers did that?" Grissom asked standing, or trying to at least. The younger officer shook his head and helped Brass up, while the older one attended to Grissom. They led them both into the living room, and sat them down in the two chairs that faced the couch.

"What happened here?" Brass asked after he got his bearings.

"We heard a noise and came in with guns drawn just like you. From what we could tell Dr. Grissom decided to go out the sliding glass door without opening it. I think he's a little drunk," the younger officer stated.

"You think?" Brass replied and then dismissed them.

"Jim I swear I heard a noise and then suddenly a crash happened."

"How did your arm get bloodied, and by the way we should clean that up," Brass replied getting up slowly. He went into the kitchen and got a towel and wetted it down. He went to turn around, and Grissom was standing right behind him. Grissom reached over him and got another bottle of scotch out of the cabinet. Brass tried to grab for it, but Grissom was too quick.

"No no Jim. Get your own," Grissom said stumbling back into the living room, holding the bottle for dear life. Brass came over to him and knelt beside him. He grabbed his arm a little force ably and cleaned the blood that was on it. He checked for glass but couldn't find any pieces. Confident that Grissom didn't need a doctor, Brass sat down in the chair.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?"

"You know Jim they've got the team. They've got Sara. Now they're coming after me."

"Yes, that's why we have protection on you."

"These hired killers will stop at nothing," Grissom said and then took a swig of the scotch. Brass' ears perked up.

"What do you mean hired killers?"

"Shhhh...it's a secret. No one's suppose to know what she told me."

"Who?" Grissom didn't answer. Brass asked him again. Suddenly there was gunfire from outside. Brass drew his weapon again, told Grissom to stay put and ran to the door. He peered out the peephole to see another eye looking back at him. The door was forced opened and the gun quickly kicked out of Brass' hand. Luis hit him over the head and Brass went down for the second time. Grissom stood up and walked out to the hallway.

"What's going on?"

"We've come for you bugman," Mike said pointing the gun at his face. Grissom put up his hands and complied.

"Take me to your leader." Mike grabbed a hold of him and let him outside. Brass started to wake up and went for his gun.

"Not so fast Captain," Luis replied. "Now be a good boy and just stay right there and no one else will get hurt." Luis backed up and went out the door. He ran to the SUV and Mike peeled out of the driveway. Brass followed out as quickly as he could. He went over to the two downed officers and checked for pulses. Luckily, he found two strong ones. He got out his radio and called it in.

"Shots fired. Officer down. Send back up to the Grissom residence immediately. They've taken him." Brass looked to see if he could tell which direction the SUV had gone afterwards, but it was too late. "Dammit. Why didn't they wait for the meeting?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"You're gonna play nice for us aren't you Dr. Grissom?" Luis asked turning around to face him. Grissom nodded. "You know your wife is quite a woman. She was a delight to have around." Grissom might have been drunk but he was lucid enough to understand what they were saying.

"If you harmed my wife in any way, I'll kill you both." Luis and Mike both laughed at that.

"Relax Doctor. We just roughed her up a bit. For now. Who knows what will happen later." Grissom turned away. The ride was a short one to the house where the others were held. They parked the SUV and helped Grissom out of the backseat.

"I can walk," Grissom said and stumbled ahead of them. He fell down twice before Mike picked him up and dragged him along.

The team were sitting in the chairs, quietly having lunch that their captors had left for them. None wanted to eat, but the sheer need for survival overtook them all. The door opened and Grissom was thrown in. Sara jumped up and ran to him as well as Nick. They picked him up of the floor and he held unto Sara.

"Hey honey...I'm home."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected to CSI and if I did, Sara would be back on the show. For good.

Thanks to all those who have read and reviewed. Much appreciated.

"Gil, Gil are you okay?" Sara asked concerned.

"I'm fine dear, but you look like hell," he replied. Sara looked at him funny, and then smelled his breath.

"You're drunk?" Sara said pushing him into Nick. Nick tried to balance him, but Sara had pushed him hard. Warrick jumped up and caught them both before they went toppling over. Greg sat in the chair looking amused as Catherine went to Sara. Sara's fist was in a ball, and Catherine feared she was going to hit Grissom.

"Honey I had a few drinks. I had a very tough day."

"You had a tough day? You had one? We've been sitting here. Some of us injured. Worrying about ourselves, each other and you. And you're out having a party?" Sara inched a little closer, her hand still in a fist.

"No you don't understand Sara. First Heather came over and then she came..oops I shouldn't say anything," Grissom whispered the last part. Sara's eyes flew opened and she started to go after Grissom. Greg got up and blocked her. "Sara there are bugs all over here."

"Some people see pink elephants, leave it to Grissom to see bugs," Warrick chuckled.

"He's gonna see stars in a minute unless he explains himself," Sara said over Greg.

"Honey I don't feel so well," and with that Grissom threw up all over Catherine. She stood there stunned for a minute and then turned to Sara and Greg who were trying to control their laughter. Catherine took a step and slapped Sara in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Convenience." Sara nodded and then slapped Catherine back.

"What was that for?"

"Fulfillment of a dream," Sara replied and walked away. Catherine went to go after her, but Nick and Warrick let Grissom go and stopped her. In the interim, Grissom fell on the floor and passed out cold.

"Do you think we should go in and break that up?" Mike asked Luis.

"Nah, this is better than the Three Stooges," Luis laughed. He did tell Bebop to go get something for Catherine to wear. She dutifully did as told and then came back.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"So they have Grissom now?

"Yes. Got him while he was in his house."

"I see. So the circle is complete?"

"Yes"

"Keep me informed," the person said.

Brass was pulling into the LVPD parking lot when he saw a Mercedes peel rubber out of the lot. He couldn't tell who was driving, but he was pretty sure that Ecklie was in the other car. He pulled into his parking space quickly so as not to be noticed. Ecklie's car passed by as Brass ducked down a little. _Curious_, he thought to himself.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom woke up a couple of hours later to four people staring at him. He slowly sat up and looked at them sheepishly. He didn't remember much, but he knew he was in trouble. "You snore," Greg said.

"Loudly," Nick added. Grissom looked down. He looked over to Catherine who was wearing some dowdy kind of dress that did nothing for her. He apologized and she just nodded. She rubbed her face and then looked away.

"Where's Sara?" Greg informed him that she was laying on one of the beds. Grissom got up and steadied himself from the wicked headache that had formed. He started to walk over to her.

"Do you think it's wise to go to her?" Nick asked. Grissom turned around.

"You all have a perception of me. A perception that I'm somewhat infallible. I'm just a man. No more, no less." Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sara standing behind him.

"Come on and lie down. You must have a helleva headache," she said with little emotion. He nodded and followed her.

"I don't get them two," Greg said, watching them lay down on the bed. Grissom was on his back and Sara was sitting next to him.

"Well maybe we'll figure them out while we are here," Nick answered him.

"Sara I'm sorry, I..." she silenced him.

"Sleep some more then we'll talk."

"Just answer me one question," he asked curiously. She asked him what.

"Why do yours and Catherine's face have hand prints on them?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom awoke to find Sara gone from the bed. Daylight was seeping through the small window. _Wow, I slept a long time_, he thought to himself. He peeked his head around and saw Sara sitting in the far corner on the floor. He got out of bed and realized that the headache was gone. Thank goodness for him because it was time to face the music with Sara. He walked over to her and sat down behind her. He touched her arm and she didn't move away. _Good sign_, he thought. _Now what the hell to say?_

"Sara,? I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"You know you were right when you said that the team thinks of you as infallible. But I know you," she started, not looking at him. "I know that you're just a man who cares too damn much some times and that clouds your judgment."

"Especially where it concerns you."

"Yes well maybe," she replied sadly. "You know if you did something you should really tell me." Grissom put his head down.

"I was drunk, not stupid. And if you're referring to Heather, I didn't do anything with her." Sara turned to look him in the eyes. She stared for a moment and then put her head down.

"And the other woman?" Grissom eyes widened. He didn't remember saying anything about Carol. God how could he be so stupid. Sara saw the fear in his eyes and misinterpreted it. "Was she someone while I was gone?"

"NO, no Sara. It's not like that at all." Sara went to stand up, but Grissom stopped her. He pulled her close to him and started to whisper in her ear. He told her to act casually, and began explaining who Carol was and what she had told him. Sara did her best to remain emotionless as she listened to Grissom tell her about the bug in the room and how Luis and Mike were hired killers.

"What are they talking about?" Mike asked to no one in particular.

"He's probably begging for forgiveness for his indiscretions," Luis replied. Carol shot a look to Bebop but said nothing. Bebop shook her head as she realized who the mystery woman was.

"Oh look, she kissed him. I guess she forgave him," Mike said. Luis laughed.

"I wouldn't if I were her with someone like Lady Heather around." Mike seconded that. "I wonder who this other woman was? Do you guys know anything about her?"

"No," replied Bebop quickly. "Maybe he just dreamed her up?"

"Yeah he was toasted," Luis said, satisfied with the answer. Carol let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Bebop.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

They walked into the lab with purpose, and when Hodges tried to stop to ask if he could help the, they dismissed him quickly and went right up to Judy. "We're here to see a Conrad Acklie?"

"You mean Ecklie." She turned around to see a balding man standing in front of her.

"Yeah whatever. You him?"

"Yes I am and you are..."

"Ashley MgGee. My colleagues are Reg Loland and Amy Harris. We're from Quantico, and were told you need help on a case."

"Follow me." They all went towards Ecklie's office. After they were situated, he opened a folder on his desk and started reading through it. "Impressive file you have."

"Look, let's dispense with getting to know you phase. Time is of the essence here," Ashley stated. Ecklie cleared his throat and handed over a file on each one of the team members.

"This should get you started."

"Good. We'll need somewhere to work," Reg stated. Ecklie got up and told them to follow him. He brought them to one of the conference rooms and turned on the lights.

"I hope this meets with your satisfaction." They walked in and sat down. Ecklie watched them for a few moments and then left.

"Why were you so dismissive of him Ashley?" Amy asked.

"Trust no on here. Remember what the boss lady said. They are all suspects."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ecklie returned to his office and got immediately on the phone. "Yeah it's me. I think we might have a problem."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Ouch, get off of me dumbass," Nick yelled pushing Greg away.

"Aw, where's the love man?" Warrick asked chuckling as he walked by. Greg got up off the floor.

"You didn't have to throw me off the bed you know," Greg said getting up.

"Well you didn't have to be hugging me and slap me across the face. We've had enough of that already."

"Guys do you realize where we are?" Catherine said getting up. "I hardly think this is playtime."

"Ease up Cath," Warrick said.

"No, I will not. Everyone is acting like this is a day at the beach. I mean look at them two over there." She pointed to where Grissom and Sara were laying on the floor wrapped in each other's arms.

"Looks like the made up," Nick replied, and then went into the bathroom. He closed the door and stood over the sink. Looking in the mirror, he tried to focus his thoughts._ One, yes he was in grave danger. Two, he was just as scared as the last time. Three, this time he wasn't in a box. Four, he wasn't alone. And five, this time he had someone worth fighting for._ He splashed some water on his face, and it seemed to calm him down a bit. His thoughts turned to Carol and he couldn't help but smile. He thought about their last night together. She was especially wild in bed, and that thought got him excited even now. How he couldn't wait to get her back into his arms.

Just as he was thinking about what he would do to her the next time he saw her, a knock came on the door. "Hey Nick, wha the hell you doing in there?" Greg yelled. Nick looked down.

"Ah, just a second." Not a good idea to be thinking those thoughts with tight jeans on. He couldn't go out just yet. _Think dammit,_ he thought to himself. _Mom, yeah that's it. Think of Mom._

"Nick come on, some people have to go you know." It took Nick a couple of minutes, but he was more composed and was able to exit the bathroom. Greg gave him a dirty look and then went in himself. Nick quickly walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. He had a guilty look on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Warrick, who just laughed.

"See there you go again laughing. Damn you Rick," Catherine said punching his arm. She walked away and sat down next to Nick. Warrick stood there for a moment, and then went over and sat beside her. Greg soon came out of the bathroom and joined them at the chairs.

Grissom looked at his team and knew he had to say something to them. They looked like lost puppy dogs, well all except for Catherine, who looked like she was about to kill someone. He woke Sara up and told her to come with him. He helped her up and into one of the chairs next to Greg. He then occupied the last remaining chair.

"I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. It seems that I was a little out of hand. Catherine, I'm very sorry for throwing up on you." Catherine didn't say anything as she rubbed her cheek. This did not go unnoticed by Grissom. "I'm sure Sara has something to say also." He looked over to his wife. She looked back at him surprised.

"And what is it you would like me to say dear?"

"Well you told me that you and Catherine had a little disagreement. I thought we could clear the air."

"And you want me to apologize to her?" Sara asked. Grissom nodded. "She hit me first."

"That's because you were acting like a bitch," Catherine stated.

"I was the bitch? No, no, no Catherine. You've been the resident bitch." Grissom put his hand on Sara's.

"Maybe they'd like to take it outside. Oops no wait they can't."

"Shut up Greg," Catherine yelled.

"Alright!" Grissom said. "Enough of this. Since no one is going to apologize, let's just drop it. Now maybe we should start talking about something that doesn't have so much emotion."

"The evidence," Sara replied.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"I thought we were going to keep this in house?"

"So did I, but Captain Brass called Jack Malone in New York and he called a Smaluk in Quantico. She sent Charlie's Angels here to investigate," Ecklie replied as they were walking down the halls of the lab.

"This could be bad for us Conrad."

"Don't you think I know that? But what do you expect me to do?"

"Steer them as clear away from the evidence as you possibly can."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"You're a smart man Conrad, you figure it out."

"Gentlemen, having a nice conversation?" Jim Brass asked walking up to them.

'I was just here to check on the situation."

"I'm sure you were McKeane. I know the sheriff would be very grateful to know is undersheriff was on top of the situation," Brass replied. McKeane nodded and then excused himself quickly.

"Now that's a man in a hurry," Brass said turning to Ecklie. "I wonder why that is." Ecklie looked at Brass, but said nothing. Brass chuckled and then walked away.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

Luis and Mike came into the room. No one was paying them any attention until Mike cocked the shotgun. They all turned around. "Well now that we have your attention, here's some sandwiches," Luis said throwing the tray on the ground. "We're leaving for a bit. Now I want you all to behave yourselves. No fighting." And with that he laughed and they left.

"Should we really eat these?" Greg asked.

"Got to sustain ourselves. Besides I don't think they mean to poison us," Grissom replied picking up the tray and handing out the sandwiches. Everyone sat down and started to eat in silence. They had talked a little earlier of how each one was taken, but Grissom kept steering the conversation to matters that were inconsequential.

After eating his sandwich, Grissom got up and started to look around. Only Sara knew what he was doing, and she started to help him. The others started looking around also, but didn't know exactly for what. Catherine came up to Grissom and asked him if they could talk. He nodded, but continued his search not really paying attention to her. He was trying to get something from the wall and wasn't having much luck with it.

"Gil, have you been listening to anything I said?"

"Frankly, no," he replied, and then walked over to the chairs. Catherine put her hands on her hips in disgust. Grissom walked back over to her with a chair.

"I said that we need to talk about Sara." Suddenly Grissom lifted up the chair and pointed it towards the wall where Catherine was standing. He positioned the chair off to the side of him like he was going to strike.

"Gil, there's no need to be violent," Catherine screamed when the chair came crashing into the wall next to her.

"Yes. Got it," he said. The others came rushing over. Sara had a big smile on her face, and Catherine was appalled.

"Have you both lost your mind?" she asked. Grissom pointed her head towards the wall. Catherine's eyes widened when she saw the camera that was now banged up.

"They were bugging the room," Grissom informed everyone. "This should buy us some time to talk freely and figure out a way out of here."

"How did you know they were bugging us? Warrick asked. Grissom looked at Nick.

"Someone came to our house the night before and told me. She informed me that she was..." Sara, who was standing behind Nick shook her head. Grissom understood and said, "she told me that she knew about who was holding you and that they were watching us before we were taken and afterwards."

"So that's how they knew where and when to take us," Sara supplied.

"What do we do when they come back and find out that the camera and wire doesn't work?" Catherine asked nervously.

"I was hoping to just disconnect it and try to hide the wires. But now we're gonna have to hide this stuff," Grissom replied.

"We could just say there was another fight," Greg said. Everyone looked at him. "What? It's not such a stupid idea." Warrick went over to the camera and looked at it.

"Well it didn't shatter. I say we just leave it where it is, dummy up and hope for the best." Grissom nodded. They all made it back to the chairs and sat down.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"They found the camera," Bebop informed Carol, as she walked into the room.

"How did they? I thought it was well hidden."

"They're CSI's. What do you expect. Yeah Grissom tried smashing it to smithereens."

"Asshole. How are they gonna explain that?" Carol replied.

"What I'm curious about is how Grissom knew about it?"

"Okay, I went to see him alright, and told him what was going on."

"Carol, what are you a freakin' idiot?" Bebop asked, walking around the room. "Now what do we do?"

"Stay quiet and hope for the best?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

There were six personnel files in front of them. They divided them up and started reading. They sat in silence as they perused the files quickly at first before going further into them.

"Wow this Grissom is one hot guy," Ashley stated looking at his picture. Reg rolled her eyes.

"Well don't fall in love because I think he's involved with her," Reg replied showing Ashley a picture of Sara.

"Damn. All the good ones are taken."

"Hey this Catherine Willows was a stripper," Amy said.

"Right up your alley," Reg replied. Amy laughed sarcastically.

"Alrighty then...let's go over what we know about them first and get a feel as to who we are dealing with," Ashley said.

"Okay, I have one Catherine Willows, assistant supervisor is her title. Ex stripper like I said. One daughter, 16. Father was Sam Braun," Amy said.

"Sam Braun? Why does that name sound familiar?" Reg asked. "Oh I remember. Some kind of big shot casino guy who got gunned down last year. Might want to look into that."

"Yeah sounds good. I also got a Gregory Sanders. DNA expert who became a CSI a few years back. Was involved in the death of a Demitrius James for which the city of Las Vegas paid 2.5 million dollars for."

"Okay it looks like I got the scarred ones here. A one Sara Sidle. She was abducted by the miniature killer not too long ago, and then left being a CSI. She's just come back, but it doesn't look like she's been reinstated yet. Next is...hot damn."

"What?" Ashley asked Reg.

"Oh sorry, he's just got great eyes," she replied dreamily. "Anywho...Nicholas Stokes. He was abducted by a Walter Gordon, but he blew himself up. So he's out of the picture as a suspect."

"Okay, I have a Warrick Brown, who's had some problems with gambling and was recently cleared in a stripper's death. Hey possible mob connections with this one."

"And the last one, Grissom is it?"

"Well he doesn't have anyone in particular after him except for all the crooks, murderers and pedophiles he put away over his lengthly career."

"Wow, they've been involved with some major players. It's gonna be hell to narrow this suspect list down," Reg said.

"Yeah and we have a whole stack of staff and police officers to go through also," Amy replied.

"They sure don't make our job any easier."

"That's why we're the best," Ashley replied.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Luis and Mike came back from meeting with their employer. They walked in and greeted Carol and Bebop. "Hey what happened to the camera?" Luis asked. The women both shrugged. 'You didn't see anything?"

"We weren't paying attention. Were we suppose to?" Bebop asked.

"Bitches," Mike replied. He picked up the shotgun and followed Luis out of the room. They stormed down into the basement where the team was, and Luis went over to the camera. He looked it over and became suspicious.

"Which one of you did something to this camera?"

"What are you talking about?" Grissom replied. He looked over to Sara and tried to ignore Luis. A gun was then pointed at his head. Sara gasped.

"Having a little memory loss there Grissom? Maybe I can refresh your memory?"

"No, please," Sara yelled. Luis looked over to her and withdrew the gun from Grissom's head. He then walked over to her and grabbed her. Grissom stood up as well as Nick and Warrick. Mike pointed the shotgun at them and told them to sit back down.

"Sit down or I'll shoot her right here," Luis said. They reluctantly agreed. "Now Mrs. Grissom and I are gonna take a little walk, and maybe she and I can figure out together what happened to the camera." Grissom went to stand back up, but Luis hit him with the side of the gun before leaving with Sara.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters.

Grissom came to and was helped up by Nick and Warrick. "Sara?" he asked. Nick told him that she was taken away. Grissom went over to the door and started to pound on it and called out her name. Catherine joined Nick and Warrick in trying to calm him down.

"Gil, this isn't doing her any good," Catherine said, trying to get him from the door. Grissom swung around and almost knocked Warrick over.

"What do you have against her Catherine?"

"She thinks that Sara is the cause of all of this," Greg interjected. "She's been bad mouthing her ever since she got here."

"I have not. I was just saying that it seems odd that we were taken when she returned. You have to admit that it is quite a coincidence," Catherine said in her own defense.

"Coincidence or not, we are all in this together. And if we start turning on each other, they are going to win in more ways than one." Grissom looked back at the door. He knew that Catherine was right, especially in light of what Carol had told him before he was taken. But he couldn't tell anyone else that. He couldn't let them start to remotely look at his wife differently. He rubbed the side of his head. He refused to even entertain any thoughts of what they might be doing to Sara.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Okay Mrs. Grissom, now you sit right down her and tell us what happened to the camera."

"Luis is it? I really can't say."

"Oh I think you better if you know what's good for you," Luis replied moving within inches of her face. She could smell his breath and the fact that he had been drinking.

"Or what? You gonna beat me again? Rape me? There is nothing you can do that would make me betray my friends," she replied defiantly.

"How about I just blow your brains out," Mike said taking out his gun. He pointed it at Sara's chest and smiled.

"Do you think that's what your employer wants?"

"And what do you know of our employer?" Luis asked.

"I know that there is some reason why we are all still alive. I can only assume that killing me now isn't part of that plan." Mike backed off. He pointed to Carol and Bebop.

"Smack her around a bit as a lesson to the others not to fuck with us."

"Why us?" Carol asked. This was a first.

"Because you messed up by letting them take out the camera and bug," Luis replied and then he and Mike left the room and went upstairs. Carol and Bebop looked at each other. They knew that they would have to hurt Sara in order not to blow their cover.

"I'm sorry," Carol said and then struck the first blow.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Heather Kessler or do you still go by Lady Heather?"

"Heather will be fine. May I sit down?"

"Please do," Brass said motioning to the chair opposite him. Heather sat down and pulled out an envelope.

"I think this may be of some help to you and your search for Grissom and the others." Brass took the envelope and opened it. He glanced over the papers and then looked at Heather.

"Why didn't you just give these to Gil when you went over his house?"

"How did you know?"

"Cops talk and everyone knows Lady Heather."

"I see." She stood up to leave. "I know you don't like me Captain. But I really want to help," she said and then left, knowing that her presence was not wanted there. Brass went over to his desk and sat down at it. He started to read the papers that were given to him.

"Ecklie, what the hell were you thinking?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Captain Brass, I didn't think that we had a meeting today," Amy said as Brass stopped her in the hallway of the CSI lab.

"I've got some information that I think you might find interesting," Brass replied. He handed over the envelope. Amy took it and thanked him.

"I'll get to this as soon as I can. I'm off to see a Heather, what was her last name," Amy said fumbling through her paperwork. "Kessler. Do you know her?"

"Lady Heather? Yeah I know her. She's the one who gave me the envelope you have in your hands."

"Oh, interesting. Maybe I should look this over before I go see her then. Thank you Captain." Brass nodded. Amy walked away, and went to the temporary office that was set up. She started to peruse the papers as Ashley and Reg came in.

"What you got there?" Ashley asked.

"Captain Brass just dropped these off. Said he got them from Heather Kessler."

"The dominatrix?" Reg asked.

"One and the same."

"Weren't you on your way to talk to her?

"Yeah Ashley, but I ran into Brass and a good thing that I did. Check this out." She handed over a couple of papers that she had already read.

"You've got to be kidding me," Ashley said to no one in particular.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara was led back into the basement room. Mike handed her off to Grissom and then walked out the door, locking it behind him. "Sara, honey are you okay?"

"Yeah it could have been worse," she replied. Her left eye was swollen and her lip was bleeding. She appeared to have some bruises on her arms and wherever else that was covered by her clothing. Grissom went to lead her over to a chair to sit down, but she stopped him. "Gil, I need to speak to you privately." Without hesitation, Grissom led her over to one of the beds and they both sat down.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure Carol is an undercover cop?"

"That's what she told me," Grissom replied, wiping the blood off her lips with the pillowcase he had taken off. "Why?"

"Cause her and I could only assume her partner did this to me."

"What?"

"Well they were told by Luis and Mike to handle me because they messed up with the camera. She apologized at first but then she kinda got into it. And well it scared me," Sara said starting to shake.

"It's okay honey. I'm here now," Grissom said holding onto her. "It's all my fault and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten rid of that camera."

"It's okay Gil. You did what you thought you had to do," she replied into his shoulder.

The rest of the team watched Grissom and Sara, while they were standing in the far corner of the room to give them privacy. "Why do they keep targeting Sara?" Greg asked.

"I told you there is something fishy going on here and I intend to find out what," Catherine replied talking a step towards the beds. Warrick grabbed her arm.

"Let them be Cath. They'll tell us what we need to know when the time is right."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"You went a little soft on her," Luis said looking at Carol.

"I didn't think you wanted me to kill her." Luis was about to reply when the phone rang. He picked it up and said hello. He listened carefully and then hung it up. He directed his attention to Mike.

"Looks like we might have a problem that needs attending to."

"Who is that?" Bebop asked. It was a brazen thing to do, but she felt that they might be running out of time.

"Our employer. Seems there's a matter that is of the utmost urgency."

"Yeah Luis and what's that?" Mike asked.

"A Conrad Ecklie. Seems some information has leaked out and we need to start tying up some loose ends." Mike nodded and then grabbed his shotgun. He handed it to Bebop.

"You girls stay here and keep an eye on them," Mike said handing over the gun.

"No. Mike you stay here with Carol. Bebop you come with me. I don't want anymore slip ups." Mike nodded and Luis and Bebop left.

"Okay let's feed them. Carol bring them in those sandwiches that Luis and I brought." Carol looked at him puzzled.

"You want me to go in there? With Nick there? Are you stupid or something?"

"It's about time they found out whose side you are really on. Now go," he replied and hit her on the ass as she headed to the door.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

Luis and Bebop pulled up in the SUV and waited outside the Lab. "Are we gonna take him too?" Bebop asked.

"Nope," Luis replied. "When you become a loose end, you need more than just a kidnapping." Luis smiled at her. She turned her head. This was starting to get out of hand. They had never before been asked to be a party to the violence that followed Luis and Mike. Oh, they had seen their handiwork. But never this up close and personal. Something would have to be done and quick.

"I gotta use the bathroom," Bebop said. Luis rolled his eyes.

"Well go in there then."

"Are you serious? What if someone sees me?"

"Like they're gonna notice you in a busy lab. Just go," Luis said dismissing her. Bebop, thanking God, got out of the car and headed into the Lab. She went up to the receptionist and told her that she needed to see someone and quick.

"Can I help you with something?" Ashley asked walking by.

"Yeah are you in charge here?"

"Kinda. Ashley MgGee. What can I do for you?"

"I don't have time to explain. You know someone named Ecklie?" Ashley replied that she did. "Well keep him in the lab at all costs okay."

"Why? And who are you?"

"I don't have time to explain. Just do it," Bebop replied and then headed back out the door. She didn't want to be gone too long.

"Who was that?" Judy, the receptionist asked. "A crackpot?" Ashley turned and looked at her.

"I have no idea but I better go see Ecklie."

"You can't, he just walked out the door." Ashley pulled out her gun and ran to the door. She opened it after peering out to make sure it was safe. Suddenly she heard two shots fired and then tires screeching. She ran out and fired her gun at the SUV, but it was going too fast. She turned back to find Ecklie sprawled out on the ground.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

Carol walked down the hall and stopped. Talking a piece of paper and pencil out of her pocket, she scribbled a note fast and then headed to the door. She hesitated for a moment before opening it up. Taking a deep breath, she went in. All eyes were upon her as she scanned the room. Grissom got up and walked over to her. They looked in each other's eyes and Grissom saw fear in hers. She handed him the tray of sandwiches. She then placed the note in his hand without the others seeing it. He nodded to her. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but he knew that this wasn't the time. Hopefully the note would tell him something.

"Funny thing you coming in here," Sara said walking up behind Grissom. "Back for more?"

"What do you mean?" Warrick asked walking over also.

"She's one of the bitches that did this to me," Sara replied. Warrick started to advance on her, but Grissom held him back.

"Don't be stupid Warrick."

"I say we can take her," Greg said, coming up towards the crowd forming at the door. Carol looked to Grissom for help.

"And risk them coming in? Do you want Sara or anyone else to get hurt?" Grissom replied. Warrick and Greg backed away. Suddenly they heard a door open.

"Hey what's all the fuss about?" Nick asked as he exited the bathroom. He walked over to the door to see what was going on. "Carol?"

"Nick," Carol said slowly approaching him.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked confused. He hadn't heard anything directly, so he had no idea what was transpiring. "Did they get you too?"

"She's one of the bad guys Nick," Greg interjected. Nick looked over to him and then to Carol.

"Is this true Carol?"

"Nick listen," she tried to tell him something but he cut her off.

"NO! Is it true?" Nick asked coming at her a little too fast.

"Yes, but..." she was cut of again when he slapped her across the face. It was a knee jerk reaction and one that he immediately regretted. Nick Stokes just didn't hit women. No matter what. He walked over to the window and tried to compose himself.

"You used me didn't you?" Nick said after a moment. "For information on all of us. And all the while I was thinking that you were just interested in my friends. In my life. In me." He shook his head.

"I was..I mean I am...Nick I just can't explain it all to you right now. I have to get back before he comes in here." And with that, Carol turned and left the room.

"What a bitch," Greg said. Everyone didn't know what to do, what to say to Nick to help him out. Grissom looked at the note in his hand and then back at Nick.

"Maybe we all need to sit down and talk. There are some things you really need to know," he said. Sara was the first to sit down next to him. The others joined, followed by Nick dejectedly bringing up the rear. "She gave me a note. Maybe there is something in it that can shed some light on the situation." He opened the note and began to read it.

_I don't have much time so heed my words carefully. Things are getting worse. The employer just ordered a hit on Ecklie. Afraid you guys may be next. We'll try to figure out some way to protect you, but it doesn't look promising. Tell Sara we are sorry but we have to maintain appearances._

_Oh and tell Nick that I'm sorry. Please explain things to him._

"That's it. That's all she wrote," Grissom said, folding back up the note and then ripping it up.

"Okay Grissom, start explaining," Nick said folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ashley went over to Ecklie and checked for a pulse. It was weak but it was there. She was about to get out her walkie talkie when Reg and Amy came running out. They both looked at Ecklie and then to Ashley.

"You alright?" Reg asked her, kneeling down to check on Ecklie.

"Yeah. Call for an ambulance. It was an SUV. Someone came into the lab and tried to warn me but she left before I could get anything probative from her."

"Ambulance has been called," Amy replied. "How's he doing Reg?"

"Doesn't look too good. Pulse weak and they got him twice in the chest. A crack shot I would say." Reg was applying pressure to the wounds as best as she could when the ambulance pulled up.

"What we got?" the taller man asked.

"A shooting victim. Two shots to the chest. He needs surgery and fast," Reg replied. The paramedics did the best they could to stabilize Ecklie and then prepared him for transport. They loaded him on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance. The taller paramedic nodded to the girls and then got into the back.

"We're taking him to Desert Palms if you care to follow us," the driver said. Ashley nodded and told him they would get there as soon as they could. They watched the ambulance pull away.

"What if he doesn't make it?" Amy asked.

"Then we're no closer then when we started. The information Lady Heather gave is useless without Ecklie," Ashley replied. She then turned and walked back into the lab. The other two followed. They would wait a while before heading over to the hospital. Not much to ask an unconscious man.

Meanwhile the paramedic began talking to Ecklie. "So Conrad, how we doing? You know you're one tough cookie. Two shots to the chest and you're still breathing. Well we have to do something about that." Ecklie opened his eyes for a moment and tried to focus.

"Ah I see that you're awake. Well that doesn't make much difference." The paramedic reached into his bag and took out a needle. He put it into Ecklie's IV. "This should take care of things nicely."

"What...what are you doing?" Ecklie asked weakly.

"Taking care of business." Ecklie felt his eyes starting to close and his chest getting heavier and heavier.

"Hank," was all he was able to say before he passed out.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

"An undercover cop?"

"Yell a little louder Catherine so they can hear you," Sara replied.

"You knew?" Catherine asked Sara.

"I told her," Grissom said. Catherine looked at them both.

"And you didn't think it was an important revelation to tell the rest of us?"

"Cath, calm down. I'm sure Griss had a good reason for not telling us," Warrick replied.

"Yeah but he told his wife about it."

"Catherine, I don't think that is the issue here," Grissom said. Nick looked around, collecting his thoughts. He finally spoke.

"Okay let me see if I got this straight," Nick said recapping what Grissom had told them. "Carol comes to the police station and gives you, Sara and Brass a description of the kidnappers after I was taken. Then after Sara is taken, she comes and sees you Griss and tells you she's an undercover cop?"

"Yes."

"And Sara you couldn't tell me any of this when we were talking about Carol the other night?"

"Nick I didn't know everything. Gil just told me when he got here. I didn't think it was my place to say anything. I'm so sorry." Sara put her head down. She knew she hurt her friend, but her allegiance was with her husband now, and she had to abide by his wishes.

"I must be a friggin' idiot. To think that I could trust anyone. Especially people who I thought were close to me," Nick said and then got up. He went over to the window and looked out. He couldn't believe what was happening. It was all a bad dream. Blink and it will all go away and he'd be back in Carol's arms in their bed. But it didn't work. It wasn't a dream but a harsh reality. And Nick was not having an easy time with it.

"Hey we have to look on the bright side of this," Greg suggested. "I mean we have people here that can help us."

"I don't know how much help they can be. Look at what they did to me," Sara replied sadly.

"All I know is that these men are serious in their work. And we have to think of something before things get uglier," Grissom reflected. "I think we need to check our personal feelings at the door and concentrate on getting ourselves out of here."

"And how do you suppose we do that Gil?" Catherine asked. "Let's face it. We're all gonna die here and there's nothing we can do about it." No one spoke after that. No one wanted to even think about that. But it was in the back of everyone's mind.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Luis and Bebop got back from their mission. Mike asked them how it went. "Oh I think our employer's gonna be pleased."

"Good. Hey we're running out of supplies again," Mike stated. Luis looked at the women and told them to take the other car. He handed them some money and told them to pick up the necessary supplies.

"And since it's New Years, let's give them something to drink shall we. Hell that Grissom is a damn funny drunk," Luis said.

"Too bad the camera is busted," Mike replied. Luis nodded.

"Get it for them anyways. It'll give them something to do to pass the time." Luis dismissed the women. Carol and Bebop walked swiftly out of the house and got into the car. Each filled in the other with what was going on, and both decided that they needed back up and quick. While at the grocery store, Carol placed a call to their boss. She quickly filled them in on the situation and told them that they needed help and fast. After hanging up, she joined Bebop who was outside having a smoke.

"What did Laura say?"

"She said to hang tight and that they would get a hold of the people who are working the case on the local level. I told her about Jim Brass and she said that she would contact him."

"What if the calvary doesn't come quick enough?" Bebop asked.

"Then God help them."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ashley hung up the phone and looked at Reg and Amy. "Ecklie's dead. He died on route to the hospital."

"Why was he killed I wonder?" Amy asked. "The information contained in this envelope was basically personal information on the CSI's. I mean what is in there that he would be killed over?"

"Maybe we need to look a little deeper. Maybe it's not what was in it, but who he got it from," Reg replied.

Or for," Ashley stated.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Captain Brass," he said into the phone.

"Captain, this is Laura Sikorski from the Bridgeport Police Department in Connecticut. I am a captain here and you have two of my undercover cops working in Vegas right now."

"I do? Under what capacity?" Brass asked curiously. He didn't get a call like this too many times.

"They are with the people who took your CSI's," Laura replied. That got Brass' attention.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No, they didn't give me the location because there wasn't enough time. One of them you know, a Carol Tarrington?" Brass' eyes widened.

"Yeah she came in with some information about the suspects who took one of our guys. You mean she's an undercover cop? Why didn't she just say so?"

"Because there seems to be a lot of leaks within your department. Ever wonder how easily your people were taken? They have been given inside information."

"I've seen some files given to me by a Lady Heather Kessler. Do you know where she got them from?"

"No I don't," Laura replied. "Look I'm on the next plane out of here to Vegas."

"Good I welcome all the help you can give me. I've got CSI's from Quantico examining the evidence as we speak." Laura replied good and then said she would see Brass soon. Brass hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He hated playing the diplomat. Right at this moment, he didn't know who he could trust. Too many hands were in the pot now. He was no closer to determining who was on the right side. And no one was giving him any clues as to where his friends were.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Tox came back on Ecklie. There was evidence of a poison used to kill fire ants in his system," Reg said as she walked into the office.

"Well how did he get that into his system?" Ashley asked.

"I think we need to talk to the paramedics as well as examine anything Ecklie ate or drank. I'll go check his office," Amy replied. Ashley nodded and placed a call to find out who picked up Ecklie in the ambulance. She got off the phone with a strange look on her face.

"What's up?" Reg asked.

"That name. Sounds so familiar," Ashley replied and then opened up a file. "Dammit. He was seeing Sara Sidle at one point."

"Who?"

"Hank Peddigrew. He was the paramedic riding in the back with Ecklie."

"Well let's go pay him a visit," Reg replied. She went to get up. Ashley stopped her.

"Let the cops bring him in. Let's stick to the evidence." Reg nodded and picked up the phone to call Brass.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Carol and Bebop got back before the guys noticed they were gone for too long. They deposited the items from the store on the table. "Okay leave out some booze for us and then give them the rest."

"Don't you want to do it?" Carol asked not sure if she wanted to see Nick again.

"What's the matter? Afraid to see your boyfriend?" Mike said laughing.

"I think they should both join the rest of them for the party," Luis said opening up a bottle of Tequila. Carol and Bebop looked at each other.

"Why?" Bebop asked. Luis pointed his gun at them.

"You're starting to ask too many questions woman. Watch yourself. You know you've just about outlived your usefulness. Now go," Luis replied dismissing them. "Mike lock them in there with the others." Carol and Bebop picked up the supplies and dutifuly followed Mike.

"We brought you guys something to eat and drink. Oh by the way Happy New Year," Mike said and then closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked as he walked towards Carol.

"Helping you have a party," Bebop replied for her. "Look let's just open these puppies up and do what they tell us to do."

"Getting drunk is gonna help us?" Catherine asked.

"It just might save your life right now," Bebop replied handing out the bottles. After giving everyone a bottle, she asked Grissom if she could speak with him. They went over to the corner of the room. Sara watched as Grissom listened intently to what Bebop was saying. She wanted to go over there but hung back. She didn't quite trust the two women and was afraid of what they were truly capable of.

Carol and Nick both opened up a bottle of Tequila. Carol took a long sip and almost choked. Nick patted her on the back, and she almost melted at his touch. He quickly withdrew his hand when he realized it had stayed on her back. "Nick, I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Grissom told me all about you."

"I know but I thought you should hear it from me."

"How many?" Nick asked. Carol looked at him confused.

"How many what?"

"How many men have you done this to? All for the sake of your job?" Nick asked taking in some more of the booze. He didn't think there was enough alcohol in the world to deaden his pain at that moment.

"You think it's easy? You think I like doing it? I'm a good cop. I do what I have to do to get the bad guys." She walked away from him. She knew he was hurting, but to imply that she was a whore of some sorts was too much to bear. Nick put his head down and followed her.

"Hey I'm sorry."

"So am I," she replied. Nick asked her the one question that had been plaguing him since he found out about her. "Yes Nick, I meant every word I said to you." And with that, Nick smiled.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

Hank walked into the apartment and threw his keys down on the counter. He crept up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek while wrapping his arms around her. "So did they accomplish the mission?"

"With my help, they did." She broke from his grasp and turned around.

"Idiot!" she said and then slapped his face. "What the hell did you do?"

"Ouch baby. I just helped them along that's all. Besides by the time those dumbass CSI's figure it out, we'll be long gone." Hank tried to pacify her but she wasn't so sure. Just as she was about to say something, a knock came at the door. Hank went to the door and looked through the peephole. He opened the door carefully. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to you," she replied walking in. She turned and faced the two of them. "This has got to stop. I heard about Ecklie."

"Well you know we're only trying to tie up loose ends here," Hank replied moving over to his girlfriend.

"This is not what I signed on for."

"Oh come on Heather. You had to know what was going on. You're a smart woman. Everyone knows that," she said moving away from Hank and going over to the cabinet.

"All I wanted was Grissom. Now you've gone and killed Ecklie. Who's gonna be next?" Heather asked.

"You," she replied and let the gun fire. Heather went down. "We better get out of here. No telling how fast that gunshot will be called in." Hank nodded and they both quickly left.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

"You wanted to talk to me?" Grissom asked.

"Yes I did. I don't know how much Carol has told you, but things are starting to get out of hand here," Bebop replied.

"Why? What is happening?"

"Conrad Ecklie is dead. I was there when Luis shot him in front of the lab. Believe me, I did everything I could to prevent it." Bebop looked like she was about to cry and Grissom touched her hand.

"I'm sure you did. This must be tough for the both of you."

"It's been the toughest case of my career. I'm really sorry you all had to get mixed up in this."

"Is there anyway to overpower them?" Grissom asked. Just then Sara came walking over.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked looking at Bebop. Grissom looked over at his wife and smiled.

"I was just asking Bebop if there was a way to overpower them." Bebop shook her head.

"I don't think so. They've got a lot of firepower up there. And we still don't know who their employer is. I fear for your safety even if you did get out of here."

"Seems pretty hopeless then," Sara replied. She was getting more and more shaken by the events that were taking place. At least in the desert, there was a chance. Now things seemed hopeless. And she was having to play nice with people who beat her. She still wasn't quite sure about Carol and Bebop. Grissom seemed to have a little more faith in them than she did.

Sara walked away from them and Grissom excused himself. He caught up quickly to Sara and asked her what was wrong. She started to cry. He brushed the hair from her face and put his arm around her. "It's okay honey."

"Gil, I don't understand what is happening here. I mean we are partying with people who beat me up. And believing their story about them being cops?"

"Right now all we have is faith Sara. And we need to play along with them. Any information they can give us will only help us in the end."

"And did she give you any information?" Grissom fell silent. "Spill it Gil. What did she say?" Knowing he couldn't lie to his wife, he told her about Ecklie. The reality of their situation hit Sara.

"Oh God Gil, who's next?" Grissom held her close. He didn't have an answer for that.

**  
CSICSICSICSICSI**

"So do you forgive me?" Carol asked when she saw Nick smile at her. Nick put his head down.

"Well maybe."

"And what do I have to do to make it up to you?" she asked seductively.

"Don't ever lie to me again," he replied. Carol touched his face.

"I won't baby. I won't." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He took her hand and smiled at her.

"Follow me," he said and led her to the bathroom, grabbing his bottle of Tequila.

"What the fu...?" Catherine asked watching them.

"Guess they made up," an inebriated Greg replied.

"Everyone has gone nuts around here. Nick and Carol in the bathroom doing God knows what. Grissom and Sara hugging each other right in front of us. What's next?"

"Well we could start something," Greg said leaning towards her. Catherine brushed him off.

"Not in this lifetime Greg."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass met Laura at the airport and briefed her on the new developments. "We got a lead on who may have attributed to the killing of Ecklie. I'm on my way to a Hank Peddigrew's apartment. Care to join me?"

"Love to. Let's go." Laura started to pick up her suitcase but Brass got to it first. They went to quickly to the car and drove off. By the time they got to Hank's apartment, the uniform officers had already surrounded the building. Brass and Laura went up to the front door and noticed that it was ajar. They took out their weapons and carefully walked in. They noticed a body on the floor and Laura went over to it. Brass and the other officers checked the apartment and found it was empty. Brass then walked over to Laura.

"Do you know who this is?" Laura asked.

"Captain Brass," came a faint voice. Brass knelt down so he could hear her.

"Heather, can you tell me who did this to you?" Heather grasped for air.

"Ro...ro...Ronnie Lake."

TBC

Reviews are greatly appreciated...so please do it...thank you...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Umm..I don't think I own CSI but I haven't checked the mail lately.

A/N: To anyone who has been reading this, sorry it's taken so long to update. I will try updating each day as I have some chapters written in advance.

Ashley walked into the conference room and sat down next to Reg. Introductions were made all around. This was to be a meeting of the minds that would hopefully solicit some answers they were all getting desperate for. "Okay what do we know?" Ashley asked.

"Well Heather Kessler died on the operating table, but she did give us more information on who is further behind this," Brass said looking over to Laura.

"A Ronnie Lake? Does anyone know her?" Laura asked trying to catch up on everything that was going on.

"I've talked to her before," came a voice from outside. Everyone looked at the door as Wendy stepped in. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have worked with her on a couple of cases."

"Laura, this is Wendy Simms. She works in the lab," Brass made the introduction. Laura smiled at him politely and then directed her attention to Wendy.

"Wendy what can you tell us about this Ronnie?"

"Well not much really. I know that she is young and could have had her pick of anywhere in the country to go to but she picked Vegas," Wendy said sitting down next to Amy.

"And her connection to the team is that she worked swing shift with Sara Sidle and a one case with some of the graveyard shift," Amy said reading her file.

"So we have a one Hank Peddigrew who used to date Sara Sidle and Ronnie Lake who worked side by side with her until Sara left Vegas," Ashley said.

"The connection appears to be Sara then," Laura said thinking out loud. She directed her attention to Wendy. "Did Ronnie ever say anything about Sara to you?"

"Not that I can recall," Wendy said and then thought for a moment. "Wait she did one time say that Sara always got her way. It was after we were watching some tapes of me in a horror film. Sara had left the room and we were all just kinda talking. Sara hadn't looked good so we were discussing that. And then she came out with that statement. When I asked her what she was referring to, she clammed up and I didn't think anything more about it until now."

"Well thank you Wendy. You've been very helpful," Brass said dismissing her. Wendy got up and walked out of the room. "Well the connection then seems to be Sara and something from Ronnie's past."

"I'll get right on it," Reg said making a couple of notes for herself.

"We've got surveillance tapes of Ronnie's apartment," Brass said putting them on the table. Ashley looked at the box.

"They've got a good Video guy named Archie here. I'll go over the tapes with him."

"And what should I do?" Amy asked.

"I think you need to find out the connection between Ronnie and Heather Kessler," Laura stated.

"We need to come up with a chain of command here," Ashley said to all. Brass looked at her and was about to say something when someone else appeared at the door.

"It's quite simple, you'll all answer to me until further notice," McKeane said coming into the room. "I want detailed reports from all of you on your findings. And the next time you have a meeting, I expect to be invited." He looked over to Brass and motioned him outside. Brass got up and followed him.

"I don't like this at all Captain."

"What don't you like?" Brass said almost sarcastically.

"Bringing in all these outsiders. This should be handled in house."

"These are good people. And we're making strides in this case." Brass looked at his facial expression. "Or is that what you're afraid of McKeane?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Carol and Nick came out of the bathroom and Catherine noticed their clothes were a little disarrayed. "Nick do you have your shirt on backwards?" she asked. Nick looked down at his shirt.

"Very funny Cath." He replied taking a seat next to Carol. Grissom and Sara noticing that everyone was seated went to join them. Greg got up so that Sara could sit down, and Warrick did the same for Grissom. The two men then took a position on the floor.

"I see some of us have made good use of the alcohol given us," Grissom said noticing the empty bottles on the ground. Most of the team put their heads down in shame.

"Well it was there. Might as well enjoy it," Greg replied for everyone.

"Well then Greg I hope you're up to some discussing of what we are going to do about this," Grissom stated.

"What's the point Gil? Not like we're going to get out of here alive," Catherine said picking up another bottle of vodka. "Might as well enjoy whatever time we have left. You sure seem to be." Sara shot her a dirty look.

"Comforting my wife is this environment is not exactly what I would call having a good time."

"Well then why don't you too go into the bathroom like Nick and the hussy did," Catherine replied. Carol looked at her shocked.

"You did not just call me a hussy." Carol went to get up but Nick held her back.

"Fighting is not going to help us out guys," Warrick said.

"Friggin idiot," Carol said under her breath. Catherine jumped up.

"What did you call me?"

"A friggin idiot. Got a problem with that?" Carol replied standing up before Nick could grab her. The two women were practically nose-to-nose.

"Who wants to bet that Catherine goes down first?" Greg asked removing the bottle of tequila from his lips. Bebop and Nick stood and tried to distance the two women. After getting them both to settle down and return to their seat, they themselves sat down.

"Guys we all need to settle down," Sara said.

"Tell that to the hussy," Catherine replied. Just as Carol was about to get up and punch Catherine, a door opened and Luis and Michael walked in.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Luis asked as Michael held the shotgun.

"Happy, happy, joy, joy," Sara replied.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"So Captain what was that all about with the undersheriff?" Laura asked putting some cream in her coffee. After the meeting, Brass asked Laura if she was hungry. They went to Frank's for something to eat.

"Please, call me Jim." Laura smiled.

"Well Jim, are you gonna answer my question?"

"No secrets?"

"No secrets," Laura replied.

"Okay a couple of days before Ecklie was killed, I saw him talking to someone in a car outside the lab. Then I saw him in a cozy conversation with the under sheriff."

"So you think they might have been in cahoots?" Laura asked as the waitress brought their food.

"I'm not sure."

"Shall we take a look in Ecklie's apartment. Might find something useful."

"The CSI's already went through there," Brass replied and then took a bit of his eggs.

"Well let's go through what they've collected."

"That's not how we do things in Vegas."

"Well I think it's time to break a few rules of our own. What to you say?" Laura asked smiling.

"You know Captain Sikorski, I like the way you think." Laura smiled at him again. In another time, another place who knows.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Luis and Mike walked into the room. They had brought chairs with them to sit down and were seated between Grissom and Sara. "So are we having fun yet?" Luis asked.

"Oh we're having loads of fun," Catherine replied.

"Good. Now we have some business to discuss," Luis said.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Well the time is drawing to a close."

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Sara asked.

"Well Sara that was your first question, you get 19 more," Mike said. Sara looked at him. Why did he say that she wondered? And then it dawned on her. She looked over to Grissom.

"Light bulb go on for you Sara?" Luis asked. Sara didn't say anything.

"What's this all about?" Grissom asked looking at Sara.

"Go ahead and tell him Sara," Mike said.

"I know who your employer is," Sara replied. Everyone looked at her.

"Who?" Grissom asked.

"Ronnie."

"Yes Sara but the big question is do you know why?" Everyone looked towards the door to see Ronnie standing there.

"No, I don't Ronnie."

"Well maybe you need a little more time in here to think about it. Come on guys." With that, Luis and Mike left. Bebop and Carol went to stand up but the door was closed before they could get out.

"Do you think they know?" Bebop asked sitting back down. Carol shook her head.

"No, I just think we've outlived our usefulness like they said."

"Well you haven't to me," Nick said taking Carol's hand. She smiled at him.

"Back to business. Sara do you know why Ronnie is targeting us?" Grissom asked. Sara shook her head.

"Well we are back to square one then." Everyone put their heads down. Sara got up and walked over to the window. Grissom followed her.

"Catherine was right. This is all my fault."

"Honey, don't say that." He wrapped his arms around her.

"We're gonna die here."

"No we are not. Now I know they have people looking for us. They'll follow the evidence and it will lead them to Ronnie and then to us."

"How can you be so sure," Sara said.

"I trust Brass. And I know that he wouldn't let us down." Sara nodded and leaned back into Grissom.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ashley went over to the audio/video lab with the tapes and sat down next to Archie. "We've got a lot of tapes here to look at."

"We'll get through them," Archie said smiling at her.

"Okay here's the first one." They both looked at it intently. After it was finished, they popped the second one in.

"Nothing unusual so far," Archie said. Ashley agreed. On their fifth tape, they both noticed something interesting.

"Hey isn't that..." Ashley started to say. Archie zoomed in.

"Yep I think it is."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Carol can I talk to you over here?" Nick asked.

"Going back to the bathroom?"

"No Catherine. We're just gonna talk over here," Nick replied. Carol got up and followed him. They stood over in the corner opposite Grissom and Sara. "Honey I have to know."

"Know what?"

"Well you know these guys. Exactly how dangerous are they?"

"As dangerous as they come babe. I don't know about this Ronnie person but she doesn't appear to like Sara very much."

"She seemed like such a nice girl. I don't know what would make her snap. It's like Natalie Davis all over again," Nick said.

"Maybe Bebop and I should try to get out of here and see what's going on," Carol said looking around.

"But that could be dangerous for you."

"We might not have much time left. Danger is something we might all soon face."

"I love ya," Nick said pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too," she replied holding on.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass and Laura got to the lab and went into the evidence room. They took down the boxes that were marked 'Ecklie's house'. "Do you think we're gonna find anything that the CSI's haven't?" Brass asked.

"I don't know. But I don't feel like sitting around on my ass waiting," Laura replied.

"My kind of woman." Laura smiled at him. They started to look through some papers that appeared to have been in Ecklie's desk. "This is interesting."

"Did you find something?" Brass asked her.

"Maybe. How well do you know McKeane and that Heather woman?"

"About as well as you can know anyone I guess for McKeane. Heather well she's been involved in a lot but nothing ever stuck because of her connections."

"Well look at this," Laura showed Brass the folder. He glanced at it and then smiled at her.

"Bingo."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Think of what Sara?" Grissom asked. Sara repositioned herself in the chair.

"When I was about to leave San Francisco, I worked on a case about a man who killed his wife during a domestic dispute. And before you say anything yes it did bother me a lot. I guess that's why I blocked it out. The guy's name was Lakeland."

"Well did he have any kids?" Warrick asked. Sara thought for a moment.

"I don't remember...wait. He had a daughter and a son. They were very young."

"Anything else you can remember Sara?" Grissom asked. She shook her head no.

"I'm trying Gil. I really am," she said sadly. Grissom took her hand.

"I know you are sweetheart. Maybe if you sleep on it, it will become more clear to you in the morning." Sara nodded. Grissom got up and took her hand. He led her over to one of the beds and had her lie down. He covered her up and laid next to her. She started to cry and he comforted her as best as he could.

"Gil, I'm so sorry," she kept saying it over and over again.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. This is not your fault. Now go to sleep. I am right here." She leaned back against him and tried to close her eyes. The others watched them for a moment and then resumed their conversation.

"So this Lakeland kid could be Ronnie. She could have shortened her name," Nick said.

"Yeah that Veronica Lake name sounded kinda fake. You know the movie star bit and all," Greg said.

"Well let's hope that Sara can remember something else tomorrow. I suggest we all get some sleep," Warrick said getting up. The others followed suit, and all laid down on their beds.

"Now remember I'm not Carol so don't try anything funny," Greg said and then turned away from Nick.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Get him down quick," Brass yelled to the officers. They had walked into the bathroom and found McKeane strung up on the showerhead.

"He's awfully tall to hang himself this way," Laura stated. Brass agreed with her. "This isn't a suicide."

"Nope I don't get that feeling either." Brass looked around and noticed a piece of paper lying on the sink. He grabbed a tissue and picked it up. Laura leaned over his shoulder to read it along with him. Damn that sent shivers down his spine. But he quickly went back to cop mode.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I have done a great disservice to my fellow workers and to my family. I let greed get in the way of my principles and now people are dying for it. I can no longer face it. So this is goodbye._

After reading the note, Laura and Brass looked at each other. "Type written note?" she said.

"Greed?" Brass answered her back.

"This keeps getting more and more interesting."

"Yeah I better call the CSI's in," Brass said getting out his phone. He dialed Ashley's number. His concerned face after listening to her did not go unnoticed on Laura.

"What's wrong now?"

"Two more CSI's are missing. Reg Loland and Amy Harris haven't checked in and there is no answer on their phones."

"Do we know where they were headed and what they were doing?" Laura asked.

"One was going to Ronnie Lake's apartment and the other to Heather Kessler's house."

"Well do we know if they left together or separately?"

"That I don't know. But I guess for now it's just you and me to look around here."

"What about the CSI's?" Laura asked.

"Their boss is flying in from Quantico with some other agents from the FBI. This thing is getting out of hand." Laura shook her head in agreement.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Do you think they've noticed we are gone?" Amy asked Reg.

"Well you know how she gets when she's working. I doubt she'll notice that we're gone," Amy replied. Reg smiled.

"Don't worry when they make the connection with McKeane, they'll come here and find us." Little did the women know that Brass and Laura were two flights up tearing apart McKeane's house.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara was thrashing about in her sleep, which woke Grissom up. He tried to comfort her, but she sat upright in a cold sweat. "What's the matter?"

"Kessler. The man who killed his wife was seeing someone named Kessler."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

A/N: Much thankfulness going out to anyone who has read and reviewed.

"Sara, what are you talking about?" Nick asked getting up when he heard Sara scream out the name.

"She's remembering something," Grissom replied. Everyone else got up reluctantly and joined Sara and Grissom. Catherine and Nick sat on the bed while Greg and Warrick pulled up chairs to be more comfortable.

"Okay," Sara started. "The Lakeland case. We were all working on it. Tammy, Julie, Bob and me."

"You yelled out the name Kessler. What do you remember about that?" Grissom asked. Everyone looked at her intently.

"You have to remember this was 10 years ago."

"We know that Sara but you have to try," Nick said. Sara nodded.

"Okay Tammy and I were working on the physical evidence. Julie was talking to the kids I believe. The boy and the girl. She took their statements but they were so young. Babies almost. Well the girl was. The boy was a little older. 10 maybe."

"And what did Bob do?" Warrick asked.

"That dick? Not much of anything seriously." Sara paused for a moment thinking about how she had hated Bob. He was all talk with little action.

"Sara," Catherine said getting a little annoyed. "What about Kessler?"

"Okay Cath. You know I am trying here." Grissom put a protective arm around her. "Oh, now I remember, Bob interviewed the girlfriend. Her name was Kessler."

"And the first name?" Grissom asked. Sara turned to him. She looked at him sadly.

"It was Heather."

"Are you sure?" Grissom put his head down.

"Yes."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Carrie what are you doing here?" Ashley asked standing up. She went over and greeted the woman with a hug.

"Well I came to see what's going on." Archie turned around. Ashley and he had gone back to looking at the tapes for any more information that they could get.

"Archie, this is Carrie Smaluk, my boss." Archie got up and shook her hand.

"What have you got?" Carrie asked.

"I've got everyone from the Under sheriff to Heather Kessler to Conrad Ecklie going in and out of this Ronnie Lake's apartment," Ashley replied.

"Any news from Reg and Amy?"

"No and I have a bad feeling about it."

"So do I. That's why I'm here. Okay go over all the evidence you have so far with me." Ashley pulled up a chair for Carrie and they started discussing the case. Carrie looked over to Archie.

"Oh I'm sorry do you want me to leave?" Archie asked. Carrie looked at Ashley.

"No it's okay Arch. You can stay," Ashley replied. Carrie motioned for her to continue.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Laura and Brass started to look around McKeane's apartment. They had called in David to come and get the body, but told him to have Doc. Robbins speak only to them. It was definitely against the rules not to have CSI's present, but Brass and Laura wanted this to be kept under wraps for the time being. They weren't sure who to trust, but one thing was for sure. They trusted each other.

"I think I found something over here," Brass yelled to her. She came over to him from the next room. Brass was looking through McKeane's desk and he found a drawer that was locked.

"Find a key anywhere?"

"Nope. Anyone in the house?" Laura shook her head no.

"David left with the body. We're all alone."

"Good," Brass said. He took out his gun and shot out the lock. "Don't have the time to wait around anymore." Laura smiled. He opened the drawer and took out some of the papers that were inside and handed them to Laura. He took the next stack and they both sat down.

"Anything interesting?" Brass asked.

"Well I've got bank receipts. Looks like McKeane was getting in pretty large sums of money and then writing out drafts to both Ecklie and Kessler."

"Well I've got nothing here but some old family photographs and memorabilia. Guess the guy was a sport's enthusiast." Brass put the papers down and looked in the drawer. "Wait a minute," he said.

"What?" Laura asked. Brass pulled out a box and opened it. Inside were cassette tapes. "Is there a recorder around here?" Brass looked around. He spotted one and pulled it from the shelf.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. Are they dated or numbered?"

"Numbered," Brass replied. He put the one marked Number one in the recorder and pressed play. They listened intently. Laura asked Brass if he could decipher the voices.

"Best guess? McKeane and Ecklie."

"Well that's very interesting," Laura replied. She and Brass sat down and continued listening to each tape in numerical sequence.

"Okay we've listened to like a billion tapes here and everyone is on it. What did he do? Carry the tape recorder around with him?" Laura asked.

"Yeah and we got some racy stuff with Ecklie and an unknown female," Brass said chuckling. It wasn't nice to speak of the dead that way, but hell it was Ecklie.

"Okay let's look over the notes I've taken and see if we can come up with something." Brass moved closer to her. He could smell the slight fragrance of perfume. He inhaled and let the aroma fill him. "Jim, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry got caught up." Brass blushed. (Yes he does blush). Laura smiled at him and thought just how cute he really was.

"Back to the case," she said still smiling. "Okay now McKeane and Ecklie were getting information on at least two people that we know about extensively."

"That would be Grissom and Sara."

"Yes. Grissom for this Heather Kessler and Sara for Ronnie."

"But what's McKeane's and Ecklie's connection to all of this?" Brass wondered.

"Maybe if we bring in what we know to the others, then we'll get a clearer picture." Brass looked at her and agreed.

"But let's just have one more look around before we go. Never know what fresh eyes will show you." Laura went to get up and fell into Brass' arms.

"Well this wasn't the exploring I was thinking of but it'll do." Brass gently grazed her lips. Laura pulled away.

"Let's stick to finding some evidence. Then when the case is solved, maybe we'll talk." Brass shook his head and smiled with the satisfaction of things to come. They went downstairs and started back looking in the living room. Suddenly they heard a noise.

"What the hell?" Brass asked. They both automatically drew their guns.

"Sounds like it's coming from here," Laura said going over to a door. They both listened in and could hear voices. They kicked open the door together and went down the stairs. They found Reg and Amy sleeping. They looked around the area to make sure it was secure and then went over to the girls. They shook them awake.

"Mom, ten more minutes," Amy said practically in her sleep. Brass nudged her again. She woke up with a start.

"Oh thank God you are here," Reg said getting up. "We thought we'd be stuck down here forever."

"What happened to you?" Laura asked.

"McKeane. Hit us over the head and then threw us down here. But we did manage to get some information out of him beforehand. Where is the son of a bitch?" Red asked.

"He's dead," Brass replied. "Was anyone else in the house?"

"Yeah some guy who's name was Mike." Laura looked at Brass.

"Now why would Mike Lakeland wanna kill McKeane?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Gil, I'm really sorry," Sara said wrapping her arms around him. Gil leaned back into her.

"The evidence is what it is."

"So you're thinking she was involved in this?"

"She knew a lot about me. That might have been some help to our kidnappers."

"Hey let's say we forget about this whole thing for a while," Sara said with a smile. Gil turned around to face her. "Meet you in the bathroom?" Grissom raised his eyebrow.

"Hey it worked for Nick and Carol." Grissom took her hand and led her in there.

"Damn I'm never going to the bathroom again in there," Catherine said watching them as the door closed.

"Would somebody bang on the door and tell Grissom to be quiet?" Greg asked covering his ears. Everyone laughed, but no one dared disturb them.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Carol and Bebop managed to get away from Luis and Mike. They told them that they were going out for more supplies. They went to the nearest phone and found out that Laura was now in Vegas. "We've got to get to her," Carol said. Bebop agreed. But they didn't know exactly where she was and didn't want to take too long.

"At least let's tell someone where we are," Bebop stated.

"But who? Who do we trust but Laura?"

"How about that police Captain you talked to?"

"Brass? Yeah let's try him." Carol dialed the number to the police station and was patched into the front desk. She explained that she had some information for Captain Brass about the whereabouts of the CSI's. She was immediately patched through to Brass' cell phone.

"Captain Brass."

"Brass this is Carol Tarrington. We know where the CSI's are."

"Carol…" he cut her off. "I've got your boss here." Laura grabbed his phone.

"Carol, are you alright?" Laura asked.

"Yes but I don't know for how long."

"You and Bebop need to come in right now," Laura said.

"But won't that be dangerous for the CSI's?"

"Carol that is an order." Carol looked at Bebop and shook her head no.

"Look Laura, they're at 1900 Windmill Circle in Henderson." And with that Carol hung up the phone.

"We're gonna need firepower," Bebop said. "They're gonna come hard and fast."

"Let's hope not." Carol and Bebop went into the grocery store, picked up the supplies and headed back to the house. When they walked in, they found both Luis and Mike gone. "What the hell?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Bebop said pulling out her gun. They both checked the entire house. When they got down to the basement, they found it.

"Damn, now what do we do?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ashley and Carrie ran out of the office when they got the call. They loaded their weapons and headed for the lab door. Hodges saw them getting ready to leave and asked them what they were doing. "Not now Hodges, we've got a lead."

"But I have something important to tell you."

"It'll have to wait," Ashley replied as she started to run out the building. They got in the car and she called Brass. She got the address again and put in into her GPS. It said they were 20 minutes away.

"Damn," she said at the distance. Carrie seconded it.

"How far out is Brass?" Carrie asked.

"About the same as we are coming from the opposite direction."

"Well at least they found Reg and Amy."

"Yeah let's hope we can find those CSI's in time," Ashley said. "Before something else goes wrong."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Dammit, it's wired to the door," Carol said. Bebop looked it over.

"Do you think we can try to dismantle it?" Carol shook her head.

"No look there's a timer and we only have 4 minutes left. There isn't enough time."

"What do you suggest?"

"The window. Let's get them out the window," Carol said. They ran back outside and over to the small window. "It'll have to do." Bebop picked up a stick and broke the glass startling those inside. Grissom came running to the window and saw Bebop and Carol.

"No time to talk, we've got to get out of here," Bebop said. Grissom nodded and motioned for the others to come over to the window. He and Nick helped Catherine out first. Then Grissom told Sara she was next.

"No I'm staying with you," she replied.

"Sara this is no time to argue."

"Then don't." Grissom nodded and then motioned to Greg who went out the window next.

"Okay Warrick, you're next," Nick said. Warrick got himself out the window and then Nick turned to Sara.

"Please Sara go next," he said. Sara gave Grissom a quick kiss and was helped up out the window. Grissom told Nick to go ahead and that he would be right behind him. Nick nodded and got out. Grissom followed right behind him. They both started to walk over to where the others were when the explosion happened and knocked them down. All the others could see was them going down followed by an incredible amount of smoke.

"Grissom!" Sara yelled and tried to go towards him but Warrick held her back. Carol yelled out Nick's name and was held back by Bebop.

The smoke started to clear and they could see the two bodies lying on the ground. Sara and Carol were finally let go and they both ran over to their perspective mates. Sara reached Grissom first. "Is he breathing?" Catherine asked as she ran up behind her.

"Yes he is. Come on babe. Get up," Sara said lovingly removing the dirt that was on Grissom's face. He stirred finally and Sara let out a sigh of relief.

Carol shook Nick but he still wasn't moving. Shallow breaths were escaping his mouth. She called to the others for help. Greg and Bebop came over to her.

"Is he alright?" Greg asked.

"I don't know," Carol replied, panicked. Suddenly Nick gasped for air and opened his eyes. Carol held him in her arms. "Are you okay?" Nick looked at her and tried to smile.

"I think so. Grissom?"

"I'm right here Nick. You okay?"

"Yeah I think so," Nick replied as Carol helped him up.

"You know I think we better get out of here," Grissom said to the group.

"Why? They're coming for us," Bebop answered.

"They think we're all dead. Maybe it's better if we stay that way," Grissom replied. The others shook their head in agreement. They piled into the SUV and Bebop started to drive away.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Carol chimed in.

"To the safe house. Nobody but us knows where that is." Bebop nodded and stepped on the gas.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass and Laura got there first and saw the remains of what used to be a two-story house. Brass called for the fire department. Ashley and Carrie arrived soon afterwards. Ashley gave hugs to Reg and Amy and then they waited as the firemen put out the fire. The chief fireman came over to Brass.

"Any bodies found?" Brass asked.

"It's a mess in there Jim. I doubt you're gonna find anything alive or dead. I'm sorry." Brass nodded his head. They all stood there for a moment in silence.

"I say we catch them bastards and soon," Brass finally spoke. Laura grabbed his hand.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Bebop drove as fast as she could to the safe house. "I think there's someone following us," Bebop said looking out the rearview mirror. Everyone else turned around to see if they could get a glimpse of who it was. The sun was now shining in the direction of the car behind them, which made it really difficult for them to see.

"What should we do?" Carol asked.

"Well we have two choices. Drive around until we lose them or get out of the car and kick some ass," Bebop replied. Carol laughed. She knew her partner well and knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"I'm up for the second one myself," Nick said and Warrick agreed. "Do we have any weapons?" Bebop smiled and pointed to where the spare tire would have been under the floorboards. Nick opened it up carefully and smiled.

"Well I see you come prepared," Grissom stated noticing the small arsenal that was there. Guns were handed out to everyone. Nick and Bebop were elected to get out of the car first and approach the other vehicle. There was only one problem, how to get the vehicle behind them to stop. Bebop had an idea. She jammed on the brakes before anyone else could react. They all came tumbling forward. The SUV behind them slammed their brakes but was too late. It hit them.

Bebop jumped out of the car and ran over to the SUV. She pulled the driver out not too gently and they fell to the ground. She pointed the gun to their face and waited for Nick. He finally managed to get out from under the pile and join her.

"Warn us next time you're gonna do that will ya?" he asked walking up beside her. "Oh my God. I don't believe this." Everyone else came out of the car and walked up to the driver.

"Hodges?" Grissom asked.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Laura and Brass left the scene. Both were devastated. Both had lost people that they truly cared about. There was no doubt in Laura's mind that Bebop and Carol were in the explosion with the rest of the CSI's. She knew she would have gotten a call if it had been otherwise.

"We got to get them Laura," Brass said helping her into the car. He went around to the other side and got in.

"We will Jim. We will."

"You hungry or anything?" Brass said starting the engine. It had been a long day and they hadn't eaten.

"I could use a drink," she replied. Brass nodded and took off. They would catch up with the others later. But right then, they needed to grieve.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Okay the fire marshal has cleared the scene for us to go in," Carrie said to the others. "Let's see what we can find." Ashley, Reg and Amy followed her and they all dug in. The hours flew by but nothing probative was found.

"Something tells me they weren't in here when it exploded," Ashley said looking at Carrie. She nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do Boss?" Reg asked coming up behind them.

"Let's get back to the lab and sort this all out. Maybe talking through it will give us some much needed answers." The women made it back to their car with the evidence they considered pertinent to the case and drove off. They stopped for something to eat and spotted Brass and Laura coming out of the nearby bar. They were going to go over to them, but Carrie stopped them.

"Let them be. They've been through a lot today. It can't be easy losing people you care about. Even if we're not exactly sure if they are dead or not." The other women nodded and went inside the restaurant.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Warrick asked as they pulled Hodges into their SUV. Hodges looked at them terrified. They were all staring at him like he was the traitor when all he was trying to do was help them out.

"Yeah dip-wad, spill it," Nick said. Hodges looked like he was going to cry. Bebop pointed her gun to his face. She didn't know him and didn't trust him.

"I, I was just trying to help..." Hodges said stammering. Bebop cocked her gun. Hodges looked at her in sheer terror. The display was broken up by laughter when Greg happened to notice the wet stain down Hodges' pants.

"Come on guys. This is Hodges. He might be a kiss ass but I doubt he meant us any harm. Besides he so damn scared he'd give up his mother right now," Greg said.

"That's right I will. She cheats on her taxes and one time when I was younger, she..."

"That's enough David. Just tell us what you are doing here." Grissom said.

"You know we better get outta here before the cops come," Carol said. Bebop released the trigger on her gun and went back to the driver's seat. After everyone climbed in, she started to drive away.

"What about the other car?" Sara asked. "It might lead to us." Bebop jammed on the brakes again, which sent everyone flying.

"Dammit woman, warn us next time," Grissom said getting his face out of Catherine's breasts. Sara shot him a dirty look and proceeded to get herself up off of Warrick.

"Sorry, can't help myself." Bebop replied smiling. She backed up and proceeded back to Hodge's car. Warrick and Sara jumped out and looked the car over. Deciding it was drivable, they hopped in and followed Bebop and the others to the safe house.

Once inside, everyone sat down exhausted. Bebop and Carol played hostesses and got everyone something to eat and drink. The booze was flowing and so was the conversation.

"So Hodges, tell us what you know," Grissom said authoritatively. Sara touched his arm.

"Honey please. Can't we just forget about it for one night?" Grissom looked at her. She still showed signs of the beatings. How could he resist her? She motioned to the bedroom and he smiled. They got up and went in there to relax and unwind. Nick and Carol watched them and then looked at each other. No words were spoken as they got up and went into the other bedroom and closed the door.

"Dammit," Catherine said. "There they go again. We were almost killed and all they can think about is sex."

"Sex sounds pretty good right now," Greg said cuddling up to her. She pushed him away.

"Greg get a life."

"I'm trying to," he replied.

"With someone else," Catherine said.

"Oh yeah that's right, you'd rather be with Warrick," Greg said in a little kid's voice. Both Catherine and Warrick blushed.

Bebop looked over at the door that Grissom and Sara had gone through. She couldn't help herself. She was developing a slight crush on Grissom. Knowing that it couldn't go anywhere, she decided to let the whiskey drown out her sorrows.

"Is this how you've been spending your time?" Hodges asked little shocked. He didn't talk any further when dirty looks were given him from all around.

**CSICSICSICSICSI **

"Oh Sara, I have so many unanswered whys," Grissom said sitting up in the bed.

"The only why now is why are we still clothed?" Sara replied leaning into him. She took his face into hers and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He put his head down and smiled. He held onto her like it was the first time. She cradled him in her arms just enjoying the smell and the feel of him. He raised his head and looked deeply into her eyes. All the questions he had ever known were found there. He always knew that. And now he could look at her any time he wanted.

"I want you," he said softly.

"Then come and take what is yours," she replied. He lay down with her on the bed. Again words escaped them as they started to undress each other. In perfect unison, they rode together off into the deep abyss of lovemaking. There they found true contentment. That is until they heard the noise coming from the other bedroom.

"Thank God we were quiet," Grissom said holding her.

"Ah, Gil I guess you didn't hear the laughter from the other room about ten minutes ago," she said smiling in his arms.

"Guess I was busy. Are you complaining?"

"No, never. But I don't think Greg will ever look at you the same way again."

"Hodges either for that matter," Grissom said and Sara laughed.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Damn Nick, what's gotten into you?" Carol asked playfully as she leaned up against the wall. He had pinned her there the moment they got into the room.

"I don't know what you do to me but I sure do like it," he replied and began assaulting her neck again. She moved her head to give him easier access. After he was finished with her neck, he started to unbutton her shirt, kissing her on the way down with each button he undid. Once the shirt was discarded, he stepped back to look in her eyes. Seeing what he wanted to see there, he moved closer to her and removed her bra. She was stunning, he thought. He massaged her breasts until he could feel her growing desire. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back a bit.

"It's your turn," Carol said as she began to remove his shirt. Once removed, she ran her hands up and down his chest, giving careful attention to each muscle that was present. Damn he is fine, she thought to herself. She undid his belt buckle and let it hang while she worked on his zipper. He was not to be outdone as he went for her pants as well. Once they were discarded, he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently.

She rolled over on top of him immediately when he got into bed. She started kissing every part of his chest where her fingers and hands had been only moments before. Nick closed his eyes and let the sensations overtake him. Never in his life had he felt so good when a woman touched him. He reached for her without opening his eyes and let his fingers trail down her chest. Feeling her skin that way, made him more excited than he had thought he would be. Of course it didn't hurt that her assault on him was escalating and moving southward.

She was moving down him and kissing and touching him in all the right places. She knew exactly where to get him the most aroused. He reached for her, but couldn't get to her. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She looked up and smiled at him. He motioned for her to come up to him and she obliged. He kissed her softly at first. She loved the tenderness of his lips and the way he touched her while they were kissing.

He rolled her over without breaking the kiss. He wanted to have the control, and she wanted to feel him on top of her. His strength was amazing and it filled her like no one else could. When he entered her, she gasped and called out his name. Moving in unison was paradise, and when they both climaxed together, they knew that fate had brought them together for a reason. Both satiated, they laid down in each others' arms. Sleep overtook them quickly.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass pulled into the parking lot of the lab and turned off the engine. It had been a long day and he was tired and grieving. Laura looked over at him and touched his hand. "Hey you okay?"

"Yep. You?"

"I'm okay I guess. It just seems surreal. I don't think they're gone," she said still holding onto his hand.

"I know what you mean. I can still feel them."

"Why Captain Brass you are amazing," she said smiling. She was enjoying finding more about the softer side of him. He started rubbing her hand. They sat in silence for a moment. Brass looked over at Laura and noticed a small tear escape her eye. He gently wiped it away. He leaned over and kissed her cheek where the tear had fallen. She moved her face and captured his lips. They sat there kissing like two teenagers for awhile until they both needed some air.

"We probably should save this for another time," Brass said reluctantly.

"Yeah you are right," she started to get out of the car. "But I'm gonna hold you to that." Brass smiled.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ashley, Reg and Amy had gotten back to the lab and were about to head into their office space. They walked by the AV Lab and found Archie, Bobby and Henry standing around. They entered the room. "Hey guys what's up?" Amy asked.

"We heard about the explosion," Archie replied. Ashley touched his arm. He looked at her and smiled shyly.

"I know it's tough, but we have to stick with the evidence now," she said. Archie nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" he asked.

"Let's go to the video tape again and get through it. Maybe we missed something." They all sat down and started watching the tapes again.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Are you okay Bebop?" Greg asked sitting down beside her. She nodded and handed him the bottle. He held up his own and they both took a sip from theirs. They sat for a while lost in their own thoughts. Greg then looked over to Warrick and Catherine who were sleeping side by side on the couch. He smiled. But it wasn't a happy smile. He was feeling a little lonely and left out of the whole loving situation that was going on in the house. He looked over to Bebop and found her smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"You're kinda cute you know that?" He blushed.

"And you are very pretty," he replied.

"Kinda feeling lonely right now." Greg said he knew how she felt.

"I'd like to kiss you."

"Is that the booze talking?" she asked him straightforwardly.

"No, I'd really like to kiss you," he replied but was interrupted by her lips.

"Let's take this somewhere else," she said breaking the kiss. Greg asked her where. "Outside, under the stars." Greg smiled and stood up. He took her hand in his and they walked outside together. They left Warrick and Catherine on the couch, and a sleeping Hodges who was snoring extra loudly.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Wendy walked into the AV Lab. "Hodges is missing," she said loudly.

"Who?" Reg replied.

"Hodges, you know, he works in the lab," Wendy replied a little sarcastically.

'Oh yeah," Reg replied, not that upset. "Do you think he just went home?"

"I called him after he stormed out of here. He was talking to me on the phone saying that he knew something. I couldn't really hear him all that well and then the phone went dead." Wendy looked a little panic stricken.

"It's okay Wendy, we'll look into it. Now let's gather everyone up and go through all this evidence again together," Carrie said giving Wendy a supportive hand to the shoulder. Just as they were all about to sit down, Brass and Laura walked in.

"I see we're having a powwow," Brass said looking around. He went over to a couple of chairs near the refrigerator and held one out for Laura. She smiled at him and sat down. He followed suit. Carrie was the first one to speak.

"Okay now let's see if we can figure out what exactly is going on around here." Everyone settled in with paper ready with their notes.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Everyone woke up and was gathered in the living room. "Well I see some of us are smiling today," Catherine said snidely.

"What's the matter Catherine? Pissed you didn't get any?" Bebop asked sitting down next to Greg. He smiled at her and put his hand on her leg. Catherine rolled her eyes at all the happy couples sitting together.

"Well I guess we should get down to business," Grissom said trying to defuse a possible fight. He turned to Hodges who was still sleeping on the floor. "Would someone wake up sleeping beauty?" Greg kicked Hodges' shoe. No reponse. He tried it again.

"Oh Wendy...five more minutes," Hodges said cuddling up with the pillow. Grissom looked at Sara.

"Damn, I knew there was something going on between them," Greg said laughing. Sara went over to Hodges and started to shake him. Suddenly he grabbed her and started kissing her neck. Sara pushed him away and started smacking him in the chest. He woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" He said sitting up. He looked at Sara and then at Grissom who did not look pleased.

"Well you sure aren't with Wendy," Greg chuckled. Sara got up and went back to Grissom leaving Hodges blushing and confused. After everyone settled down with their laughter, Grissom again tried to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"Now Hodges, we need to know everything that you know," Grissom said. Hodges took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay boss. Well to start there have been three deaths. Ecklie, McKeane and Heather Kessler."

"Wait a minute. Heather's dead?" Grissom asked. He looked to Sara who sat there emotionless. She wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't. Grissom got up and walked over to the door. He opened it up and walked out. Sara continued to sit there.

"It's all my fault," she said after awhile. Nick put his hand on hers.

"It sure the hell is," Catherine said standing up and going to the door. She went after Grissom. She caught up with him outside by the SUV. She walked up to him cautiously. "You okay?"

"You live your life hoping to help people out. Then you find out it's all for nothing."

"It's not all for nothing Gil. I know Heather was special to you," Catherine said touching his face.

"I really should get back in," he said and turned. His eyes met with Sara's, who had come out to find him.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Okay so we know that Ecklie and Kessler were feeding information to the sheriff about the CSI's. But we don't know what the sheriff's connection is with Ronnie," Laura said looking over her notes.

"That's easy, call it nepotism," came a voice from near the door. Everyone jumped up to see Ronnie and Hank standing at the door. "Oh don't worry, we ain't gonna kill you. We want the CSI's."

"They're dead," Brass replied. Ronnie shook her head.

"Come on Brass, I'm not stupid. No bodies were found. These guys are pretty resourceful. And it looks like they had some outside help," Ronnie said picking up a picture of Carol.

"The fire marshal declared that there were no body parts that could have possibly remained," Laura chimed in.

"I'm not a fool Captain. I know everything. And I know that you don't think they are dead. So we're gonna wait here until they get in touch with you," Ronnie said taking a seat.

"And what if I just pull my gun out right now and shoot you?" Brass asked.

"Then you're all dead," Luis said as he and Mike walked into the room.

A/N 2: Just in case you were wondering who a lot of these other people are. They are a deranged group of people who I met on the old CBS CSI board – the good one before it was changed to something quite yucky. Actually they are the salt of the earth and are near and dear to my heart. This was written for them because when real life sucks, write yourself into CSI.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Nope still not owning them.

"Ah Catherine what are you doing?" Sara asked coming up to her and Grissom standing outside. Catherine looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"She wasn't doing anything honey," Grissom said when Catherine didn't reply. Sara gave them both a look and then decided to drop it. There was no sense it making things worse. After all, she was the one married to Grissom. Not Catherine. No, grilling her on what she saw wouldn't make a damn bit of difference.

"I guess I'll got back into the house. Gil you gonna be okay?"

"I'm sure I can handle my husband."

"Well, then I'll leave you two alone," Catherine replied and left. Sara turned to Grissom.

"You know that was nothing," he said.

"Yeah and it was really chalk I was wiping off your face all those years ago." Grissom smiled. "I'm sorry babe. I know Heather was a friend. I guess I should have come right out here to you."

"It's okay. I needed time to process what had happened. You are always with me even when you're not physically there." Sara moved in for Grissom to hug her. They wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hey guys, sorry to bother you but you really need to see this," Nick yelled from the doorway. Grissom and Sara went into the house and found everyone gathered around the television watching the news.

_There is no word on how many have been taken hostage Joe. All we know is that there are at least two heavily armed men who have these people in what is described as the conference room. No demands have been reported yet but I have found out that those who are in there still have been investigating the disappearance of several Crime Scene Investigators who are now presumed dead. Whether or not these people have anything to do with it is unclear at this juncture. Reporting live at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, this is Karen Cassidy._

"Wow. Do you think it's Luis and Mike?" Greg asked looking at Grissom.

"Yeah and I'm guessing that they want us."

"How do you know that Gil?" Catherine asked.

"Ronnie is a smart girl. I bet she doesn't figure we are dead," Sara said for her husband. "Unless someone gave it away." Everyone looked to Hodges.

"Hey I didn't say anything to anyone. No one would listen to me anyways," Hodges said in his defense.

"He does have a point there," Warrick replied. "So now what are we going to do?" Just then a special bulletin came on the television.

_We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this special broadcast live outside the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Back now to Karen Cassidy our reporter who is at the scene. _

_Thank you Joe. We now know the names of two of the suspects who are inside. One is a Vernonica Lake, a CSI based here and the other is her aledged boyfriend a Hank Peddigrew. Also word on the hostages. At least four CSI's and two police officers have been taken as well as other lab personnel totaling approximately a dozen or so hostages. There...on my God...shots fired...shots fired..._

The team watched in horror as people began running and ducking for cover. The news reporter seemed to hold her ground and continued to report on the status of the situation.

_The SWAT team seems to have gotten the go ahead to enter the building as soon as they heard the shots. No word yet on who fired first and what damage collateral or otherwise might have occurred. Wait, I see some activity coming out of the building. Someone is yelling for an ambulance and medical personnel. It seems like possibly there is an end to this siege._

"We need to get down there," Grissom said turning off the television. His words were echoed throughout the team. They began assembling their things and all headed for the SUV parked outside. They got in and took off for the lab.

Meanwhile, there was still chaos in the building. No further shots had been fired and SWAT seemed to have the situation under control. The details of the events that had unfolded were sketchy at best. Special Agent Steve Walker from the FBI went into the building to gather information on what had happened. The first person he met up with was Brass.

"Can I have you name please?" Walker asked. Brass looked up at him.

"Not now. Can't you see that someone has been shot?" Brass looked at the Agent and then returned his attention back to the person lying on the ground. "It's okay Laura. Everything is going to be fine."

"I know Jim. It's just a flesh wound. I know it. Now you really need to talk to the FBI about what went on here. I'll be fine," she said touching his arm.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she replied trying to smile. "Now be a good boy and do what I tell you while this nice paramedic fixes up my arm." Brass asked again if she was sure. Laura gave him a look and Brass conceded. He got up and turned his attention to the FBI guy.

"What do you want to know?"

"You could start by telling me who fired the first shot."

"I did," replied Ashley who had walked over after making sure that Archie was taken care of.

"How's Archie?" Brass asked.

"He's gonna make it. But the bullet came real close to a major artery. I guess he'll be in surgery by the time we get to the hospital."

"Okay could we please get back to the business at hand," Walker demanded. Both Ashley and Brass gave him a death glare.

"Okay. An opportunity presented itself and before we knew it guns were drawn and the firing began," Ashley stated.

"And under whose authority did you fire your weapon?" Walker asked.

"Hey pal, we were all acting under pressure here. The adrenaline was pumping," Brass said getting frustrated. He wanted to go and check on Laura and not rehash what had happened.

"I understand that Sir. But I need to know why there are two dead bodies over there." Just then Carrie walked up to them and pulled the Agent away. They started talking. Apparently Carrie knew the man and delegated herself as spokesperson for the group.

"It all happened so fast Steve. One minute we were just talking and the next thing we knew guns were drawn."

"Didn't they disarm you when they took you hostage?" Walker asked.

"That's what they were about to do. Only two of them appeared to be armed. We just decided not to go down without a fight. All things considered, I thing we did a helleva job."

"Well you said two of them had weapons. How many were there in total?"

"Four. Three men and one woman," Carrie replied.

"Okay...well I've got two in body bags over there. Where's the other two?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

The team arrived at the scene quickly thanks to Bebop's excellent driving skills. They got out and were bombarded by reporters. They brushed their way past them and proceeded to try to enter the lab. "Sorry I can't let you in," one police officer stated. Grissom was about to explain who he was when Brass came out of the building walking next to a stretcher.

"Jim!" Grissom yelled out. Brass turned around and went white as a ghost. The team ran over to him. Carol and Bebop looked at Laura.

"We never gave up the faith that you were alive," Laura said. "Jim and I just knew you had gotten out."

"Laura, are you okay?" Carol asked.

"I'm fine thanks to Jim over here. He saved my life." Carol and Bebop gave her a quick hug and then the paramedics took her to the ambulance. Carol and Bebop followed the paramedics and got into the ambulance with their captain.

"Boy am I glad to see all of you. Even you Hodges," Brass said giving handshakes and hugs.

"We feared the worst when we saw it on TV," Sara said embracing Brass. "We had no idea you were involved."

"Well you really have to thank your CSI counterparts from Quantico. Real fast thinkers," Brass replied.

"So it's over?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"Well... not exactly."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

They ran through the building as fast as they could. They managed to get to the back exit and kick open the door. They ran to a car and he hotwired it. They got in and drove off unseen. "What do we do now?"

"Go some place and regroup."

"I think we should just try to get out of the country like we planned in the first place."

"No. I'm not ready to do that."

"Okay you're the boss," Luis said and headed out towards the highway.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the doctor says I'm gonna be just fine."

"I was worried about you."

"Thanks. And double thanks for saving my life," Archie said looking up at her.

"I couldn't let them shoot you," Ashley replied. She touched his arm.

"You know you are very sweet and I would love to spend some time with you," Archie said with a smile.

"Well when you get out of the hospital, maybe we can," Ashley replied smiling back at him. He held out his hand and she took it. They sat and talked for a while until the nurse kicked her out.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Are you sure you're alright enough to go home?" Brass asked.

"Yeah it's basically just a flesh wound. The doctor patched me up and I'm as good as new," Laura replied. "So when do we meet with that Walker guy?"

"Not tonight you don't. You need your rest and I'm not taking no for an answer," Brass said helping her up. She was discharged from the hospital and Brass had every intention of making sure she got some rest.

"So you gonna drop me off at my hotel?" She asked as they were walking out of the hospital.

"Nope."

"Well then where are we going?"

"To my house," he replied hoping he wasn't being too forward.

"It's about damn time," she said. He laughed and grabbed her good hand. He led her to his car and opened the door for her. He gave her a quick kiss and then helped her in. He shut the door and smiled. It was turning out to be a pretty good day all things considering. His friends were okay. And he was about to take a beautiful woman home with him.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Well Gil, what do you think we should do?" Sara asked.

"Nothing we can do tonight. Archie is doing fine and that Laura lady is also. So I guess we call it a night and come back bright and early for the interrogations."

"What about the two that got away?" Catherine asked.

"My guess, and like Jim said, they're probably far away from here by now. I suggest we all go and get some much needed rest." The team said their goodbyes and headed to the awaiting cars that were left for them. Grissom and Sara got into one car. Carol and Nick, Bebop and Greg in another. And Catherine and Warrick in the last one.

"So are you ready to go home my dear?" Grissom asked in the car.

"I am so ready to get you home and have my way with you," Sara replied. Grissom smiled. At least for one night they could rest easy.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick and Carol dropped Bebop and Greg off at his house. They were gonna play some video games and unwind with a couple of beers. "Hey guys don't do anything I wouldn't do," Nick yelled out the window.

"We've heard what you can do," Greg replied leading Bebop into the house. Nick and Carol both laughed and then drove away.

"So is your boss gonna be alright?"

"Yeah it was just a flesh wound."

"I'm anxious to hear what happened in there," Nick said as they drove.

"I'm anxious to get my arms around you." Nick looked at her and pulled the car over into a deserted parking lot. "What are you doing?"

"Well you're so anxious, I thought that we would you know...."

"Nick in the car? Isn't that a little teenagerish?" Carol asked amused.

"Ummm.....no," he replied and pulled her to him. He started kissing her neck. It didn't take long for clothes to be removed and for Carol to be on top of Nick. As they reached the brink together, the thunder rolled and the lightning crackled.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Hey you're talking too long in there," Luis said banging on the door.

"What's your hurry?"

"I figured we'd be out of Vegas by now."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You've got to be joking me," he replied.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get satisfaction."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass woke up and looked around. Was he dreaming? He felt over to the left side of the bed and realized last night was not a dream. He touched Laura's arm and she stirred. She turned over carefully and opened her lovely eyes. "Good morning," she said.

"Good night," he replied.

"Best I've had in..."

"Forever?" he asked somewhat confidently. Laura smiled.

"Yeah it has been awhile." He looked at her a little sad. "Oh but you my dear were well worth the wait." That brought a smile to his face.

"And you my love are enchanting." Laura blushed.

"So I guess we should get up and go see that Walker fella," Laura said starting to rise. Brass grabbed her hand.

"Its early yet," he said and started kissing her neck.

"Oh yeah, he can wait," she replied.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

The Quantico CSI's met for an early breakfast. After ordering their meals, they decided to get their facts straight. Carrie turned to Ashley for her side of the story first since she was the one who made the initial contact with the hostage takers. "So Ashley, exactly what happened?"

"Well things are a little fuzzy," Ashley started.

"Could you please not talk so loud," Reg asked holding her head.

"Well no one told you to drink all that wine last night," Ashley replied. Amy laughed.

"Oh why don't you go back to stripping," Reg said quietly. Amy looked at her appalled.

"I was never a stripper."

"Amy... um… how did you put yourself through college?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"I was in the entertainment business."

"Stripper," both Ashley and Reg said together. Carrie looked at the girls and sighed.

"Ladies, could we get back to the matter at hand please?"

"Okay," Ashley said giving a look to Amy who stuck her tongue out at her. "Any who. Two of the male assholes, excuse me hostage takers started to get the guns away from Brass and Laura. They didn't realize we were packing heat. I figured it was as good a time as any to take a stand."

"You forgot to tell her that they had a gun pointed to your boyfriend's head," Reg said. Ashley shot her a look.

"He's not my boyfriend, but yes one of the other guys pointed a gun towards Archie. I knew I had to do something so I pulled my weapon and fired at him."

"Did anyone else pull their weapon?" Carrie asked.

"I'm not sure if it was Brass or Laura that got their gun from the guy in the commotion and fired. All I know is that she went down," Ashley stated.

"I know I got off a couple of shot myself," Reg said proudly.

"And you Amy? Did you fire your weapon?" Carrie asked.

"Well...I kinda left mine back at the hotel that morning."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Hey sweetie, wake up," Carol said nudging Nick. He didn't open his eyes but pulled her closer. "Come on now. We've got to get up."

"But I don't want to," he replied into her shoulder.

"Well they are probably all there at the police station waiting for us, and we still have to pick up Bebop and Greg."

"Okay, okay party pooper I'm getting up." Nick sat up and watched Carol get out of bed. He was admiring her form when she motioned for him to join her in the shower. He jumped up with renewed vigor and followed her into the bathroom. Once showered and dressed, they headed to Greg's to pick them up.

"Have a good night Bebop?" Carol asked her friend as they got into the car. Bebop only smiled.

"She had a helleva night," Greg replied. Bebop smacked his arm. "Well at least I hope she did." Bebop gave him a kiss and he had his answer.

They drove to the station and were met there by Catherine and Warrick. Greetings were passes around and Nick asked where Grissom and Sara were. Just as Catherine was about to answer, they pulled up. They got out of their car and headed over to the rest of the team.

"Sara! Sara is that really you?" A voice came from over the west side of the parking lot. Sara turned her head and smiled.

"Tammy? Julie? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked as they all embraced.

"We thought you were dead," Tammy replied holding onto her.

"Yeah and we came to help out. Got a call on the Lakeland connection and thought we'd pay a personal visit," Julie added.

"Well we're about to go in and give our statements," Sara said. Grissom walked over and Sara made the introductions. Grissom shook hands with the women and told his wife that they should be getting inside, "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah we'll just go grab something to eat and meet you back here," Tammy said. Sara waved as she and Grissom went to join the others.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Daylight hit the hotel room and Luis awoke with a start. Gun in hand, he looked around. The snoring coming from the other bed was deafening. He pointed his gun in that direction and thought about firing. Too bad he didn't have a silencer. "Wake up you damn fool," he said. He heard rustling and then a yawn.

"What time is it?"

"Time for us to get out of Dodge."

"I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"You know I could shoot you right here and now," Luis said.

"Go ahead and see how far that gets you. I'm the only chance you have."

"I highly doubt that. I'm a trained professional. I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

"If you want to exact revenge for your partner, you need me."

"We'll see Hank, we'll see."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Steve Walker, head of the investigation, walked in the room and silenced the crowd that had formed. He decided to start at the beginning of the kidnappings and go from there. He directed his attention to Greg first. Greg gave his story, followed by Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Sara and Grissom.

It was then time for the connection of Luis and Mike to be added to the scenario and for that Laura, Carol and Bebop filled in all missing information.

Ashley, Reg and Amy told their stories of their investigation and also their part in the hostage taking and subsequent shootings. Carrie also presented her take on the situation in protection of her CSI's.

Brass finished up the testimony at around 10 that evening. It had been a long day. Most of the information was repeated over and over again, making for cranking people in the room. They were tired and the food that was brought in definitely did not appease the palette.

After Walker released them for the day, they decided to go out to dinner. They found a place that served alcohol as well since Brass thought it was prudent for all of them to get toasted. It was only befitting such an occasion to have everyone back together again. And with the new people, it sure would make for a fun night out on the town.

The group drove in several cars to the place. It was a massive undertaking to get that many tables together for all of them to sit at. Sara had called Tammy and Julie and gave them directions on where to meet up with everyone. When they arrived, introductions were made all around as people scrambled to find seats next to their significant others and friends.

"So did you get a chance to look at any of the sights today Tam?" Sara asked as Grissom ordered her a beer.

"Yeah, Julie and I went to a couple of the casinos. It was great. Julie kept laughing at all the people. She's quite a character as you may well remember." Sara smiled at the thought. They had spent a great deal of time together in San Francisco and those times were some of the best that Sara had ever remembered.

"Hey Vartann, over here," Nick yelled calling to the Detective. Tammy looked over to see this man coming towards her. She stopped drinking and stared. Man he was good looking. Nick made the necessary introductions and Tammy noticed that Vartann's hand lingered just a little longer on hers than required. She quickly made a place for him to sit down next to her. Not one for being subtle, she wanted to let it be known that she was interested. Julie and Sara laughed at the sight.

The beer and food flowed endlessly around the very large table. The music was loud and retrospective which pleased the older crowd. Bebop jumped up and went over to the jukebox and put in some quarters to play some tunes. When she came to the one she wanted, she smiled as it came on. When the others heard Paradise by the Dashboard Light, they all started to laugh.

Soon everyone was up on the tables singing it. Sara tried to get Grissom up there but he wouldn't budge, preferring to stand on the floor instead. But it was a sight to see. Even Brass got up on the table with Laura and they were doing some dirty dancing to the song in parts. All in all they were having a great time.

Around 3 in the morning, the crowds started to disperse. Sara and Grissom left first followed by Brass and Laura. Carol, Nick, Catherine and Warrick were close behind. The rest of the group decided to stay for a little while longer.

All through the fun evening, no one noticed the two figures sitting close to the bar in a darkened booth.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom and Sara arrived home and got into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her dearly. She smiled as she lay against him. "You know what I want?" she said to him softly.

"Anything," he replied nuzzling her neck.

"A baby," she replied. He opened his eyes and jerked up an eyebrow.

"A baby?" he asked.

"Yeah a baby. Does that surprise you?"

"No, no," he replied trying not to sound terrified. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. Maybe she would forget in the morning.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Carol, I'm tired and a little drunk," Nick said as Carol started kissing him as soon as they got in the door. "Aren't you tired?"

"Of you, never," she replied continuing her assault. He tried to sluff off her advances but truth be told, she was winning. She removed his shirt while he still protested. When she got to his pants, he couldn't help himself any longer. He pinned her against the wall and began to ravage her. Clothes came flying off easily as they attacked each other. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Throwing her down on the bed, she laughed.

"I thought you were tired."

"I'm suddenly awake," he replied and jumped on the bed.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Ashley, Reg, Julie, Tammy and Vartann were the last to leave the restaurant/bar. They walked along the strip and fell into an easy conversation about their perspective jobs. Ashley seemed quiet and Reg asked her about it. She replied that it was nothing. Then her phone rang. She picked it up and said hello. Suddenly her whole facial expression changed and she was almost giddy. She hung up the phone after a few minutes and smiled.

"So who was that at this hour of the morning?" Reg asked.

"Oh no one," Ashley replied.

"Someone has you looking rather happy," Tammy noted. Ashley just smiled.

"Oh come on Ash, tell us," Reg goaded.

"Okay, okay. It was Archie. He's coming home today and asked me to pick him up," she said with a smile. Reg touched her arm.

"That's great Ashley. I'm happy for you. But you know we're gonna have to leave in a while," Reg said sadly.

"Yeah but I can enjoy it while it lasts now can't I?" They all agreed. Tammy looked over at Vartann and smiled. He returned it and both knew what the other was thinking. They made an excuse and decided to break from the others.

They walked towards the Bellagio and Vartann took her hand. Tammy tried not to smile too much at the feel of his skin on hers. "You know Ashley is right. Not a good idea to start something that could prove to be fruitless," Tammy said somewhat sadly.

"Yeah but you know she did say we could enjoy it while it lasted." That returned the smile back to Tammy's face.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

The inquest lasted two more days as others were disposed such as Archie, Hodges, Tammy and Julie about their involvement in the case. A final meeting was held between Steve Walker, Carrie, Brass, Laura and Grissom. The press conference was scheduled for 2pm and Walker wanted all those involved to be there for any questions that might arise.

Walker took the podium at exactly 2pm. He was greeted by flashbulbs going off. A situation he was well accustomed to. He pulled out his papers and started to read.

"As you may all know, several incidents have transpired over the last few weeks involving the Crime Lab as well as the Las Vegas police department and several civilians. This press conference is to shed light on what has happened and to assure the public that matters are well under control now. A multi state coalition task force from Bridgeport, Connecticut; San Fransisco, California; Quantico, Virginia; and Las Vegas has pulled together their resources in apprehending the suspects that have held our comrades hostage.

"The findings which my assistant is passing out now to you, will shed light on who was involved and their connection with each other. Now does everyone have their copies? As I can see it appears that most of you do, so I will start by reading our findings."

"First of all, CSI's Sanders, Willows, Stokes, Sidle-Grissom, Brown and Grissom were each taken by well known hired killers named Mike Lakeland and Luis...."

Suddenly there was a shot from the back of the room. Several reporters shouted "GUN,". People began to duck down. Police officers scrambled to those with the weapons and were shot at. They dove for cover. A gun play reminiscent of the old Wild West days ensued.

"We've got to get these people out of here," Brass yelled.

"Do we know who's doing this?" Laura asked.

"No, but I have a funny feeling," Grissom replied. He was covering Sara the best that he could to shield her from the gunfire. Nick, Warrick, Carol and Bebop joined Brass and Laura in returning fire upon the masked men who had entered the room.

"I better help them," Ashley said to Reg. Archie pulled her down just as a bullet whizzed past her.

"No, I think you better stay down here with us. I don't want you to try to play the hero."

"Vartann? Where are you going?" Tammy said fearful for him. Jake Vartann crawled over to where Brass was and opened fire. Tammy sat down with Julie, and said a silent prayer.

"This is Karen Cassidy reporting to you live from the scene of yet another shoot out" the report brazenly kept on filming while shots were being fired. Her cameraman and her were ducked underneath a table, but kept on shooting for as long as they could. "It appears to only be two masked men with automatic weapons. The police seem to be dropping like flies all around us. I don't know how much longer we can continue shooting Joe but we'll stay on as long as we can. Oh my God, one police officer has just fallen down near us. I'm going to go check on him." The reporter left the safety of the table and pulled the officer back to where the cameraman was.

"Well I've got a pulse Joe but it doesn't look good. Wait I think the siege is over. One of the gunmen has been hit. I repeat one of the gunmen has been hit. The police are starting to stand ever so carefully. They can't find the other one. I think they have left the building."

The officers went over to the downed gunman and felt for a pulse. Suddenly screams were heard all around.

As more officers arrived, a few things became apparent. Twelve officers had been shot, including the one pulled to safety by the reporter. One gunman was down and one was unaccounted for. A search was on for him. As the paramedics began to arrive, Brass yelled over to them, "Here quickly." Two came over.

"Get some more and attend to these people," Brass shouted.

"Sir, we're getting to them as fast as we can." Brass grabbed him by his collar.

"You don't understand, six very special people are shot and bleeding to death. Get some help NOW!" And with that Brass let go of him and went back to them.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

Brass went back to her and held her hand. "Help is on the way. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been shot Jim again," she replied. He tried to smile, but was too concerned at the blood that was coming out of her shoulder. He yelled again for the paramedics, but there was so much confusion in the place that he doubted anyone heard them. "You've got to calm yourself."

"I'm trying. This is just so new for me. I can't, I can't..."

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not done with you yet," she said and let out a cough. She turned her head so as to not let him see the fear and pain in her eyes. But Brass knew. He had been down this road before when he was shot. And he hoped that she wouldn't have to suffer as he had.

"Let me go see what's keeping them."

"No, stay with me," Laura said. "They'll be here soon enough. Hold my hand." Brass turned away. A small tear escaped. He had been holding it all along.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Sara, are you okay?" Grissom asked helping his wife up. She looked at him and nodded.

"You?"

"Yes." As Grissom was about to continue, they heard a voice from behind them call out. They turned to see Greg and Bebop standing over a body who they couldn't quite make out. They walked over and saw two bodies nearby each other. Grissom went to one and Sara to the other. Ashley was already with Reg and Amy was with Carrie.

"This one doesn't look too serious," Bebop said looking at Carrie. "A flesh wound by all accounts." Carrie tried to sit up but Bebop told her to lie back down. "Wait for the paramedics to come and check you out."

"I need to check on Reg," Carrie said.

"Look sweetie, there are some good people over there attending to her. Everything's gonna be alright. Lay back down and rest." Carrie did what Bebop had told her. Bebop ripped a section of her shirt off, and Grissom helped her to put it around Carrie's leg as a makeshift tourniquet. Grissom, assured that Carrie was in good hands, went to check on anyone else who was hurt.

Meanwhile, Ashley was holding onto Reg's head. There was a lot of blood oozing out and Ashley was afraid for her friend. Reg was fading in and out, and Ashley yelled for some help. Sara calmed her down a bit and both applied pressure to Reg's head to try to stop the bleeding. As Reg had passed out again for the second time, a paramedic and doctor came over and helped to stabilize Reg for transportation to the hospital.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine ran over to Grissom when she saw him. "Oh my God Gil, it's Warrick." Grissom went over and saw two paramedics and one doctor working on Warrick. They had to turn him over on his side to access the damages. The bullet appeared to have been wedged in his back, dangerously close to his spine.

"It's okay Miss. We'll get him to the hospital and try to remove the bullet. He should be fine." The doctor said to Catherine who was visibly shaking. Catherine looked at Grissom who gave her a hug before she joined Warrick as they transported him to the hospital.

As he was watching Warrick on the stretcher, Vartann came up to him. "Grissom," he said and then stumbled.

"Vartann!" Grissom yelled as he caught him. Tammy came running over. She was looking for him all over the place and had feared the worst. She helped Grissom get Vartann to a chair and sat him down. He apparently was shot in the lower arm, and was still loosing a lot of blood.

"Jake are you okay?" Tammy asked. Vartann nodded weakly.

"Yeah. Just lost my bearings there for a minute." A paramedic saw what had happened and came over.

"Are you alright Sir?" he asked.

"I think I caught one in the arm. But there are more serious cases here. Attend to them first," Vartann replied.

"Don't try to be a hero. Let him look at you," Grissom said. Vartann agreed. Grissom smiled at Tammy and then left him in her care.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Carol, honey come on. You've got to wake up. Carol, please for me," Nick said frantically as they worked on her. They tried to get him to step aside but he wouldn't let go of her hand. Sara, having finished up with Reg, came over to Nick and tried to get him to step away. He wouldn't budge.

"Nick you are hindering them. Now come with me," she stated.

'NO! I'm staying right here," he replied emphatically. Sara put her hand on his shoulder. Carol's abdomen was covered with blood.

"She saved me you know," Nick said still holding onto her hand. Sara gave his shoulder a squeeze. The paramedics stabilized her and quickly got her on a backboard. They then transferred her to a stretcher and rushed to the ambulance. Nick ran alongside her.

Sara sighed as she looked around at what had happened. She looked for Grissom who had come up behind her. "How you holding up?" He asked.

"Oh honey, so many people hurt," she said leaning into him.

"Yeah Warrick looks pretty bad."

"Warrick? Oh no. Carol. Carrie. Reg. Who else?"

"Well Brass is with Laura and Tammy is with Vartann. And about 12 other officers have been wounded. It seems from what information I got from Walker, that Carol, Reg and Warrick are the most serious of the wounded."

"I hope everyone will be alright," Sara said with a tear in her eye. Grissom wiped it away. "Did we at least get the bad guys?"

"One of them is dead," Grissom replied. "The other one I don't know about."

"Which one is dead?"

"Luis." Sara turned and looked at her husband.

"We better join the others at the hospital," she said with little emotion concerning Hank. There would be time to get that bastard later.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Everyone arrived at the hospital at various stages. The remaining team and others gathered in the adjoining room to await news on their coworkers and loved ones. Vartann came out first and Tammy ran to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just a nick," he replied. "The blood wasn't all mine. I guess I must have gotten some on me from that Laura lady." Brass' ears perked up when he heard her name. Seeing that it was Vartann and not a doctor, Brass put his head back down and went back to his thoughts.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Anything I can do for you?" Tammy asked.

"Yeah but now's not the time," Vartann said putting his good arm around her. He led her to a seat next to Brass and sat down. He put his hand on Brass' shoulder. "Any word?" Brass shook his head.

"I hear she's a tough lady," Vartann said sympathetically.

"She's the best," Brass replied. A doctor came in and looked at the people who were sitting and standing around.

"Anyone here for a Carrie Smaluk?" she asked. Ashley and Amy jumped up and walked over to the doctor. Introductions were made.

"How is she Doctor?" Amy asked.

"She's going to be fine. There was no nerve damage in her leg. I expect a full recovery and full use of her leg within a matter of weeks. You may go in and see her if you would like."

"And how about Reg?" Ashley asked nervously. The doctor looked at her sheet. She frowned a little while looking over her notes.

"It appears that Miss Loland is it?" Ashley nodded. "Has just come out of surgery. It's too early to tell how her condition is. The bullet appeared to have gone through her eye and was lodged in her brain. We repaired the damage to her eye, but we are uncertain at this time if she will regain use of it. Also there is a danger of her being in a coma due to the swelling in her brain. We will know more within the next 24 to 48 hours." The doctor turned to leave. Many shouted out questions for which this particular doctor did not have the answers for.

Ashley and Amy hugged each other as tears started to fall for their friend. They composed themselves as best as they could before going off to see Carrie. When they got there, Carrie's first question was of Reg. They explained the situation to her as Carrie listened carefully. "Let us hope she will be okay," she said trying to be the strong one for her team.

Meanwhile, another doctor came into the waiting room around an hour later. Everyone looked up. He introduced himself as Doctor Steremberg and addressed some of the officer's families. He then asked if there was anyone there for Laura. Brass jumped up and went to him. He asked her condition before the doctor could reply it. "She is stable, um.."

"Brass. Jim Brass."

"Mr. Brass. She was shot in the shoulder and the bullet has been removed. She is conscious and quite the feisty one. She's demanding her release immediately as well as the status of the other members of her staff. I was hoping that someone would go in there and calm her down."

"But she's going to be fine, right? I mean she couldn't feel her hand when I was holding it."

"That is sometimes common with a gunshot wound such as hers. She will regain use of her arm with some physical therapy. Considering the fact that she has overturned a tray of syringes already, I would say that she will be fine in no time." Brass smiled.

"That's my girl," he said, and after acquiring her room number, went off to see her. Dr. Steremberg next asked after a Warrick Brown. Catherine stood and Grissom helped her over to him. Sara stayed with Nick, who was almost inconsolable in his worry.

"Doctor how is he?" Catherine asked.

"He is also in stable condition. The bullet went through his back and came close to his spine. We removed it carefully, feeling the removal was worth the risk."

"Risk? What risk?" Grissom asked.

"There is a chance with this type of surgery that he will be paralyzed." Catherine said a quite loud "Oh my God" and collapsed in Grissom's arms. Greg, who had been listening, went over to help.

"Doctor is this a definite paralysis or just a speculation?" Grissom asked as calmly as he could.

"No it is not definitive. We will know more when Mr. Brown wakes up and starts to try to move around. Right now we are keeping him sedated and allowing him the opportunity to rest. That's all I have for now."

"What about Carol?" came a voice from the chairs. Sara put her arm around Nick again, where it had been for most of the day. Dr. Steremberg asked who he was referring to. "Carol Tarrington," Nick said and then stood up. The doctor checked his notes. Nick came closer to him. Sara followed.

"Ah, yes Miss Tarrington. I'm sorry but with all the people we have had today, it's tough to keep them all in check," Dr. Steremberg tried to smile, but Nick was not in the mood. Steremberg cleared his throat and looked at his notes again.

"Miss Tarrington was taken up to surgery with a gunshot wound to the abdomen. She was in surgery for four hours. The bullet was successfully removed as well as her gallbladder. She seems to be doing fine. The baby, although sustaining some trauma, seems to be holding his own also." Nick closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He couldn't believe that Carol seemed to be okay. He was so wrapped up in that fact that he didn't hear the last part.

"Baby?" Sara asked. Nick looked up.

"I take it you didn't know she was pregnant." Nick shook his head no.

"How far along is she doctor?" Nick finally asked.

"Almost three months." Sara put her arms around Nick and hugged him tightly. Nick thanked the doctor and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. He asked the doctor when he could see Carol. "Give her about a half hour to an hour and then you can go in and see her." Nick shook his hand and again thanked him.

Grissom came over after settling Catherine back down in a chair to wait to see Warrick. "Good news about Carol I take it?" he asked. Nick nodded.

"Congratulate me Griss, I'm going to be a father." Grissom shook his hand.

"That's great Nicky. I'm happy for you." Nick smiled. The three of them talked a little while about the updates on everyone. They looked over at Catherine who was being consoled by Greg.

"You better get over to her Gil," Sara said. "Maybe it's okay now to go see him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go grab some coffees for everyone," she said, giving him a quick kiss. Grissom told Nick to go with her. Nick nodded. Grissom then left to go with Catherine to see Warrick as the nurse had just come in and said they could go in for a few minutes.

"Let's go Sara," Nick said. Just then a nurse called out Nick's name and said he could go see Carol. Nick looked between the nurse and Sara.

"It's okay Nick, go to her. I'll be fine." Nick gave her a hug and practically ran to Carol's room. Sara counted the people who were in the waiting room and those in the rooms and came up with a total of approximately 24 coffees. She headed down to the elevators and stood there for a few minutes waiting. When they seemed to take forever, she decided to take the stairs. She was down to level four when she heard footsteps behind her. She took out her gun and looked around. The footsteps came closer and then stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

"Like I'm going to help you."

"Put that gun down."

"You first."

"Not on your life," Sara said and cocked her gun.

"You wouldn't shoot me."

"Just try me Hank."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Jim, I want out of here, now!" Laura said trying to get up. Brass tried to settle her back down, but was having a heck of a time.

"The doctor said one day. You can last one day in here can't you?"

"No," she pouted. "Can't you just flash your badge and get me out of here. They'll listen to you being from here. Apparently a Connecticut badge is no good in Vegas."

"Now, now dear. You really need to rest. Just think of all the things we can do when you get out." Laura thought for a moment. It seemed to help her a bit. Just a bit mind you.

"I want that scumbag Jim. I want him bad." Brass nodded. He too wanted Hank and badly. Just as he was about to agree with her, his radio went off with a code 3, shots fired at the hospital. Laura perked up and they both looked at each other.

"He wouldn't would he?" Brass asked. Laura went to get up, but Brass told her to stay put. He walked quickly out of the room and told the officer to guard her. He then started to rush down the hall to the stairwell.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Did the doctor tell you the news?" Carol asked groggily. Nick smiled as he held her hand.

"Which part? The part that you're going to be okay or the part that I'm going to be a daddy?" It was Carol's turn to smile.

"Both. Are you happy?"

"Happy? There should be a new word for it. Sunshine I'm more than just happy." They were lost in each other's eyes when the radio came to life, signaling that shots had been fired in the hospital. They looked at each other and Carol motioned for Nick to go ahead. He gave her a quick kiss and then ran out of the room.

Carol turned and looked outside the window. She hoped no one else was hurt. But she had other things on her mind. Like how was she going to tell Nick he might not be the father of her baby.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom walked out of the Warrick's room with Catherine. He had still not woken up from his operation yet. Grissom saw Nick run by and left Catherine to follow. Grissom didn't know what was going on but he had a bad feeling about it. He stopped quickly at the waiting room and didn't see Sara. He picked up his pace and caught up to Nick at the door to the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Heard on the radio. Shots fired," Nick said as he opened the door. He drew his gun and looked around. The commotion was coming from a few floors down. He and Grissom took the stairs quickly and reached Brass in record time. Brass was sitting on one of the steps with his head down.

"Jim? Jim, what is going on?" Brass didn't look up. Nick and Grissom looked at each other. "Jim?" Grissom said again. Brass cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's over," he said. Grissom and Nick looked around. There was blood all over and they both started to fear the worst had happened.

"What's over Jim?" Nick asked for both of them.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Carrie was wheeled into Reg's room. Ashley and Amy were already there keeping vigil. They nodded to Carrie and silence filled the room when the nurse had left. A knock on the door jolted them all back into reality.

"Hey, we thought you could use some food and well we bought flowers too," Archie said giving the food to Amy and one set of flowers to Ashley. She smiled and thanked him. A tear fell down her cheek and he wiped it away. He grabbed her arm and she stood up. He held her as she cried.

Bobby Dawson nodded to both Carrie and Amy and then put the other set of flowers by Reg's bed. He looked at her for a moment and said a silent prayer for her. He put his head down and then walked over to the corner of the room.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Jim, what do you mean it's over?" Grissom asked.

"Sara," he said and then sighed heavily. Grissom's eyes widened.

"Where is she Jim?" He didn't answer. 'Where is she?" Grissom said a little more forcefully.

"She's on the third floor, room 319." Grissom didn't wait to ask any more questions, but ran past Brass and headed down the stairs. Nick sat down next to Brass.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Brass just looked at him.

"Jim you're scaring me."

"Rough day today Nick. Rough day."

"She isn't, you know. Is she?" Brass didn't say anything for a few moments and Nick feared the worst.

"She's alive. That is all I know."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom got down to the third floor and started walking down the hallway. 325, 324. The number wasn't coming up quick enough. He finally got to 319 when he was stopped at the door by a police officer. He showed his badge and told him that he was Sara's husband. The police officer still would not let him in. Grissom was prepared to deck the guy, when Det. Vega came up behind him. "Grissom, I was just waiting for Vartann before I went in."

'I want to see my wife," Grissom demanded.

"Not until we've spoken to her," Vega replied. Grissom shook his head.

"Look I have no idea what is going on. Brass is in the stairwell practically in tears. You won't let me see her until you take her statement. Now I want to know right now what the hell happened."

"Okay, okay, you can go in. But please do not discuss the situation until we are all in there."

"I only care about Sara," Grissom said opening up the door. He stepped in to find her sitting on top of the bed. She was covered in blood, but otherwise seemed to be okay. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. She started to cry. Grissom held onto her tightly. A nurse stepped in and looked at them both.

"I'm sorry Sir, but you are going to have to leave," she said gathering her instruments. Grissom didn't move. "Sir, I have to complete my examination."

"Examination? What examination?"

"The SAE kit. It was ordered by Det. Vega."

"SAE Kit? Oh my God Sara what happened?" Grissom asked looking in her eyes. She couldn't speak. Tears streamed down her face. He wanted to wipe them all away but the nurse told him that he had to leave. He told her that he would be back as soon as she was done and left the room. When he stepped outside, Brass and Vartann had joined Vega, who was waiting for the nurse to be finished with her examination.

"Can any one tell me what the hell happened?" Grissom asked, looking especially at Brass. No one said a word. "I really would like some answers."

"I can't say anything until I talk to Vega and Vartann," Brass said sadly. "You know that." Grissom nodded, but he didn't look happy.

"How about I go and get coffee for everyone?" Tammy asked. Vartann was the only one who looked at her. He smiled and touched her hand. He told her that was a good idea and directed her to where the cafeteria was. She left after giving him one more look.

Soon afterwards, Tammy returned with the coffee and the nurse came out with the completed kit. Tammy offered to take it down to the lab and was thanked by Grissom. He started to walk into the room and Vega stopped him. "You know you shouldn't be in here."

"Just try and stop me," Grissom replied and then stepped into the room. He went over to Sara immediately and put a protective arm around her. She tried to smile as best as she could.

"Sara, are you up to telling us what happened?" Vega asked. She nodded and leaned into Grissom. She looked over to Brass who encouraged her to start.

_……….FLASHBACK………._

_"You wouldn't shoot me."_

_"Just try me Hank."_

_"Come on now. I know you. Remember all those times we had together?"_

_"I try to forget them."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Yep that's me and I suggest you stay where you are." Hank didn't listen but started to advance on Sara. She aimed the gun at his shoulder and fired off a round. It jerked him back and he almost fell to the ground. Composing himself, he fired one back at her, luckily hitting the wall near her head. _

_"Put the gun down Hank before you really get hurt." _

_"After all that you have done to me and the only one I loved, I'm not going down without a fight." He went to fire again but Sara beat him to it. She connected with his shoulder again. This time he fell to the ground. She kicked the gun away from him and put her weapon away. She turned slightly to get out her radio and call for assistance, when Hank got up and charged her. He threw her to the ground and landed on top of her._

_"Get off me," she screamed, but he didn't listen. _

_"Come on, once more for old times sake," he said and proceeded to remove her pants. She fought him the best she could, but even with his injuries, he was too strong for her. Something was driving him. Hatred. And she just couldn't fight it. He ripped off her underwear. She screamed one last time before he hit her unconscious. _

_Brass hearing the screams came running down the stairs. He saw Hank standing over Sara, putting back on his pants. Brass was enraged and fired off several shots without notice. Hank fell on top of Sara._

_……….END FLASHBACK………._

"So you shot an unarmed man?" Vega asked.

"I didn't have a choice. He was about to go after the gun," Brass replied. "He would have killed her." Vega looked at him suspiciously.

"I say you did the only thing that you could," Grissom stated. Brass looked at him and their eyes shared an understanding.

"So Sara, you don't remember anything else?" Vega said turning his attention back to her.

"Only that Jim helped me get Hank off of me when I came to. He helped me get dressed. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here." She started to cry again. Grissom held onto her.

"I think you've heard all that you need to hear," Grissom said protectively.

"I'm not the bad guy here," Vega replied. Grissom looked at him and nodded. "I just wanted to get the story straight before I go to the sheriff."

"And what are you going to tell him?" Sara asked a little scared. Vega smiled.

"That both you and Brass did what you had to do in order to take down a suspect."

"So Hank is dead."

"As a door nail."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick went back up to Carol after leaving Brass. He knew that they wouldn't let him see Sara, so he decided to go back to his love. She welcomed him with a kiss and asked him what had happened. "I'm not sure really. But Brass kept saying that it was over. I'm assuming that Sara shot Hank."

"Good for her."

"Yeah. I just hope she's gonna be okay." Carol nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Baby? There's something I really need to talk to you about."

"What is it? You look so serious."

"It's about Luis. And about my undercover work. I don't think you fully understand the situation." Nick put his head down for a minute.

"Carol, honey. I may be from Texas and a helleva nice guy but I'm not stupid. And I know what you had to do in order to get close to Luis and Mike. It kills me, but I understand."

"It's just that this baby..." He shushed her with his lips.

"This baby is going to have the greatest parents in the world."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Brass went back up to Laura after the interrogations were over. He filled her in as to what had happened. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so. It was tough seeing Sara so vulnerable. She's like a daughter to me. I felt so badly for her."

"I know you did and you still do. But you got the bastard and that's all the counts babe."

"No wonder I love you."

"You love me?" Laura asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, is that so wrong?"

"Not at all, cause baby I love you too."

**CSICSICSICSICSI **

Grissom and Sara walked into their house. He thought it best if he got her as far away from there as possible. She went in and stripped out of her bloodied clothing. She stepped into the shower and let the water cover her. She started to cry again. She berated herself for her weakness. Now and when she was with Hank. She was trained in weaponless defense for God sake. How could she let him get the best of her, and to possibly rape her? It was just a little too much to handle.

She got out of the shower and Grissom was waiting with her robe. She smiled slightly and quickly covered up. He led her to the bed and told her to lie down. She did as told and he put the blanket over her. He sat down next to her and she recoiled a little into a ball. "It's okay Sara. I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I know that," she said sadly. "I just feel so dirty."

"Honey it wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?"

_……….One Week Later………._

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" she cried as the cup left her hand. Brass came running into the kitchen and asked her what was wrong. "I can't hold anything in this stupid hand."

"Well the physical therapist said it would take some time to get it back to working order," he replied getting the broom and cleaning up the mess.

"But I feel so helpless." Brass finished cleaning and then told her to sit down. She reluctantly sat at the table. He fixed her a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

"You know I think it's time we had that talk we've both been thinking about," Brass said and then took a sip of his coffee. Laura looked up at him and shook her head.

"Well you know that Bebop went back to Connecticut to report in on the situation to our supervisors." Brass nodded. "And that they're gonna want me back there when I'm feeling better."

"And are you entertaining that idea?" he asked shyly. Laura smiled.

"Well unless I get a better offer," she replied still smiling.

"I could make you an honest woman." Her eyes lit up.

"You could do that."

"And what would you say if I did do that?"

"I'd say are there any openings in Vegas for a police captain?"

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Come on Reg. You just have to open your eyes," Ashley practically yelled to her. Archie grabbed a hold of her hand. They had been spending an awful lot of time at the hospital. As had Bobby Dawson, who seemed to have taken a shining to Reg. Carrie and Amy had to go back to Quantico, but promised to return if anything new developed. An okay was given to Ashley for her to stay and take care of Reg.

"Honey, why don't you sit down for awhile," Archie told her. Ashley had been standing up for quite soon time talking to Reg.

"You don't understand. She doesn't have anyone but me. She needs me to keep fighting for her."

"She has us," Bobby said looking at Archie. Ashley turned to him and smiled. She went over to him and gave him a quick hug. Just as she was doing that, they heard a stirring come from the other side of the room. They all went over to the bed. Reg had opened her eyes. She had been breathing on her own now for two days so they had taken out the tube. Ashley smiled as she looked down at her friend.

"Well hello there, Reg," she said.

"Hello um..." Came the weakened voice.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Steve Walker got out of his meeting with Vega and Vartann. It was thought best to let the dust settle before they met and discussed the happenings of the past week. Walker didn't want a repeat so there was no press allowed at the informal inquest. He didn't even asked Brass or Sara to come in, just used their written statements and the information given to him by the detectives. He would incorporate it in his report and then issue it out later in the month under less formal circumstances.

As he was walking out of the police department building, a few reporters were waiting for him. He fended off their questions easily and headed to his car. Waiting there for him was someone who he could not fend off that easily. "So did you clear Captain Brass and Mrs. Grissom in the shooting?"

"I will have my official statement for you and everyone else at the end of the month."

"Come on Steve, you used to tell me everything."

"Some things change Karen," he replied opening up his car door.

"Yeah well did you ever think that if you didn't jump the gun and call that press conference that it wouldn't have put all those people in danger?" He stopped and turned to her.

"You're a bitch, you know that."

"You've been saying that since the day we got married."

"Yeah and it's a good thing we're now divorced," he replied and then got in his car. He drove away leaving the reporter there, smiling.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Vartann met up with Tammy at the Bellagio. They were going out to dinner with Julie. They felt bad in neglecting her while they were enjoying themselves. Julie didn't mind so much. She was enjoying the sights and spending her evenings on the phone with her boyfriend. "So have you seen Sara lately?" Tammy asked her.

"Yeah I went over today. I don't know how she does it," Julie replied.

"She's really tough. Remember all those cases she worked on in San Francisco? Would have made anyone cringe at the thought of it. but not Sara. Tough as nails she is," Tammy replied.

"But you know everyone reaches their breaking point," Vartann added.

"Well you know Grissom, what type of a man is he?" Tammy asked.

"He's good at what he does. And I know he cares an awful lot about her. I don't think that she could find anyone who cares more than he does."

"Good. Cause I think she really needs him now," Julie said. Their conversation turned to other things as the waitress came over to take their order.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"I feel so bad that Bebop had to go back to Connecticut," Carol said sitting down on the couch. She handed Nick a beer and opened up a juice for herself.

"You know I should be waiting on you." Carol just shrugged it off. "Greg seemed a little upset about her leaving. I hope she comes back."

"I don't know. I really haven't talked to her. But I think Laura's gonna stay here." Nick's ears perked up.

"You know something I don't know?"

"Maybe."

"Oh how I wish I could attack you right now. This is driving me crazy." Carol smiled at him. Boy was she lucky.

"You know the doctor said to wait a week before you know...."

"Well the doctor doesn't have to put up with being so close to you," he replied.

"You know you haven't asked me."

"Asked you what honey?" Nick asked watching the game. Carol took the remote out of his hands and shut the TV off.

"Whether or not I'm staying." Nick turned to her and set his hand on her stomach.

"I didn't think that was even a thought."

"It would be nice to be asked you know," she said a little indignantly. Nick took the remote control back from her.

"Sure right after this game is over," he said turning the TV back on. Carol hit him in the head with the throw pillow and he laughed.

"Okay I'm asking."

"Such a romantic you are," she replied and tried getting the remote from him again, but he wouldn't let her have it.

"Hey do me a favor and get the mail will ya?" Carol looked at him surprised. "Come on the doctor said it would be good for you to walk around a bit. Please?" Carol got up after giving him a dirty look and went outside. She was talking to herself all the way down the driveway to the mailbox. Nick could hear her and he was laughing at the exploitive that she was using. Then he heard it. The "Oh my God" and he smiled.

"Well I guess that answered her question," he said.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Grissom came home and put his stuff on the table by the door. He yelled for Sara and then went to sit on the couch. She came in, followed by the dog a moment later. "Did you see Warrick?" she asked. He nodded. "And?"

"He's got movement in his legs but the doctors are still not sure if they will support him or not. I would say that he's got a long road ahead of him."

"How's Catherine holding up?"

"She hasn't really left his side. Do you think there's something going on there?" Grissom asked.

"I don't know. You know they've been friends forever. And I think Catherine was a little upset when he got married. So maybe they can have something now that he's divorced," Sara replied sitting down on the chair across from him. She noticed the bag that was placed on the coffee table and sighed. Grissom looked from her to the bag and back again.

"I got what you wanted. Are you sure you don't want to see the doctor?"

"No. I want to know now. And if it's positive, I want to be somewhere where I can lose it if I have to."

"Might not be his," Grissom said reassuringly. Sara sighed again. She stood up and picked up the bag.

"Well let's find out if I am first." She took the bag and went into the bathroom. Grissom sat there and rubbed his face. He said a silent prayer that she wasn't pregnant and that they could try to regain that which seemed to have been taken from them. It seemed to take forever for her to come out, but when she did, she just stood at the doorway.

"Well?" he asked nervously.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Carol opened the mailbox and looked inside. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Inside sat a small box with a beautiful red bow on it. Next to it was a envelope. Carol didn't know which one to open first. She really wanted to see what was in the box, but decided to open the envelope first. Inside was rose petals and and note. She opened it and read.

_Carol, I know we haven't known each other for a very long time, but in my heart I always knew that you were the one. Open the box and accept this sign of my devotion to you. Now and Forever, Nick._

Tears came to her eyes as she read the note. She wiped them away and reached for the box. Opening it up, she found the most beautiful 1 1/2 carat diamond set in a gold band. She quickly placed it on her finger and stood to admire it for a moment. She then let out a scream and started to run back to the house. She opened the door and ran into Nick's arms.

"I take it you found my gift," he said holding her close.

"I take it you know my answer," she replied in between kissing him all over his face. She let her hands roam over his chest and proceeded to move to his belt buckle. He grabbed her hand and held it to his heart.

"The doctor said to wait a week my dear."

"Oh to hell with the doctor, baby. I want you now!" She tried to get her hand free but he wouldn't let go.

"Nope. We are not going to do anything to harm you or the baby and that's final."

"Are you pulling a caveman on me Nick Stokes?"

"Yeah. I guess I am," he replied putting her hand to his lips and kissing it.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara stood in the doorway and looked at Grissom. He waited patiently for her to tell him what the test revealed. He knew that no matter what the answer was, he would be there for her.

"Well?" he finally asked after several minutes.

"It's negative," she replied and then looked down at the floor. He quickly got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay honey. We'll try again if that is what you want."

"I know I should be grateful that I'm not and that we don't have to worry about whether or not it's yours. But I guess I was just taken away with the fantasy of actually being pregnant." Grissom held her as he led her to the bed and sat her down.

"I understand. And I promise you that we will have the baby that both of us want." Sara looked up at her husband.

"I'm real lucky to have you, you know that don't you."

"Yeah I do." She hit him in the arm. "And I'm very lucky to have you too." She gave him a quick kiss. He looked at her a little upset at the slim pickings he was receiving. She smiled at him and gave him a proper kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as the kiss deepened. He was halfway through with removing her top when they heard the doorbell chime.

"Let's get rid of whoever it is quick and then go to bed," Sara said pulling him up. He reluctantly followed her to the door. She opened it up to find Brass and Laura standing in the entranceway.

"Jim, Laura. To what do with owe this pleasure?" Sara said opening the door wider.

"I hope we are not disturbing you," Laura said looking at both of them.

"Well..." Grissom started to say but Sara hit him in the chest. He shut up and moved aside as Sara motioned for them to come in. They went into the living room and Sara took drink orders. Coming back with the beer and handing it out, she sat down next to her husband on the loveseat. They all stared at each other for a few moments.

"So...Laura how are you feeling?" Sara asked.

"Fine," she replied quickly. Sara nodded her head and waited for Laura to continue. When she didn't say anything further, Sara looked at Grissom for help in defusing the awkwardness that was choking the room.

"So... Jim how are you doing?" Grissom asked.

"Fine," he replied quickly. Grissom nodded his head and waited for someone to continue. When no one did, he looked over at Sara and shrugged his shoulders. After five minutes of watching Laura and Brass drink their beers, Grissom had enough. He could think of a few things that were more exciting then watching them drink.

"I don't mean to be rude but exactly why are you two here?"

"Tactful Gil," Sara chided him. He shrugged his shoulders again.

"We're sorry. We can go if you would like," Laura said starting to get up. Sara motioned for her to sit back down.

"What my husband was trying to say is that it appears that you have something you want to tell us or talk to us about and we just want you to know that we are here when you are ready." Grissom shot her a dirty look, but Sara wouldn't turn her head. Brass cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Well you probably know that Laura and I have been spending a lot of time together and well... she... I mean we..."

"We got married," Laura blurted out. Sara's eyes widened and Grissom dropped his beer.

"I'll be damned."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Are you gonna tell me or not"

"In a minute. Let's grab a table then we can sit down and talk."

"The place looks crowded. We might have to wait."

"So we'll wait."

"Let's go to the bar." The three of them made their way to the bar and sat down. "Okay tell me."

"Let's order our drinks first."

"Why are you avoiding my question Julie?"

"Why are you being so annoying Tammy?"

"Why don't you both quiet down before we get thrown out of here," Vartann replied picking up the drink that was placed in front of him.

"She started it," Tammy whined.

"I did not. You're the one who's annoying me. You annoy everyone."

"I do not. I only annoy people when they say they are going to do something and then they don't." Tammy took a sip of her rye and coke. She let Julie have a sip of her drink before she started asking her again.

"Okay what did Francis ask you on the phone last night? You sounded so excited."

"Okay can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can," Tammy replied offended.

"Good so can I," Julie replied and winked at Vartann.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"What are you saying Doctor?" Ashley asked folding her arms in front of her.

"I'm saying that Reg's memory should come back as the swelling in her brain goes down. Look I know this is difficult for you, but you need to look at the bright side of things. She's awake and functioning. It's a wait and see game from now on." The doctor touched her arm and then walked down the hall. Ashley stood there for a minute with Archie and Bobby.

"Hey you've been here a long time Ash. Why don't we get something to eat? It will take your mind off of things." Ashley looked at Archie and smiled. She nodded her head. "You coming Bobby?" Archie asked as he started to lead Ashley down the hall.

"No, I think I'm gonna stay here for a bit." Archie nodded and they both waved goodbye to him. Bobby walked back into Reg's room and sat down in the chair by her bed. He watched her as she slept.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"So you two are married, that is great," Sara said after the initial shock wore off. She got up and gave Brass and Laura a hug. Grissom followed suit, but instead of hugging Brass, he just slapped him on the back. They all took their seats. Uncomfortable silence became present again as everyone shifted in their seats.

"So," Laura said and then looked at her husband. Brass shrugged his shoulders as he returned the glance.

"There seems to be something you are not telling us?" Grissom said as he watched their exchange. Laura started to speak but Brass cut her off.

"Steve Walker is going to want another press conference next month. He wants to get out everything in the open. Apparently the press is still hounding him for information and well since everyone is either recovered or in the process of it, he feels it's time."

"Well that is to be expected. I think we all need it to put some closure in between us and the whole ordeal," Sara replied reflectively. Grissom agreed. Silence then overcame the room again.

"Is that all you wanted to say Jim?" Grissom questioned. Brass was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Sara got up and went to answer it.

"Tammy, Julie it's great to see you," Sara said motioning for the women to come in. Brass and Laura both got up and followed Grissom to the door. They all exchanged pleasantries as the newly married couple crept closer to the door. Sara told everyone to come into the living room and Tammy and Julie followed her hand. Brass and Laura started walking out the door. Grissom called after them to come back inside.

"No, you visit with your friends. We're going to get something to eat," Brass replied leading Laura to the car.

"Wait, there's something you are not telling us," Sara yelled as she and Grissom started walking behind them. Neither turned around. "They are acting really strange."

"Yeah they are. They look like they are afraid to tell us what is going on," Grissom replied.

"Well they told us they are married and about the press conference. What else would have them looking happy yet a bit overwhelmed?" Sara and Grissom stopped. They looked at each other. "You don't think?"

"Shotgun wedding?" They turned to look at the newlywed couple getting into their car. Sara and Grissom both yelled to them but they didn't look over.

"So you think they know what we were going to tell them, besides us getting married?" Laura asked as Brass backed out of the driveway.

"By the dumbass grins they are wearing, I would say they do."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Catherine pulled up to the front of the hospital. She got out and went over to the passenger side. She opened the doors and let the lift down. She then waited for the nurse to wheel Warrick out. She took over and put him moved him on the lift and then went over and pushed the button. Once he was situated, Catherine got back into the van and started driving away. "How are you doing?" she finally asked.

"Alright," he replied not looking at her. He stared out the window and didn't say anything for quite a while. "This isn't the way to my apartment," he finally said.

"I thought we agreed that it would be better if you stayed with me," Catherine replied stopping for the light. Warrick didn't reply. "Besides you can't shut yourself out from the rest of the world."

"Can't I? I'll probably never walk again Catherine. I don't feel like sharing myself with the rest of the world right now. Maybe never."

"I'm not letting you give up. And I'm not taking no for an answer." Warrick looked back out the window. He signed heavily and resigned himself to the fact that he would probably be forever in need of someone else to take care of him. He just wasn't sure that Catherine was the best person for the job. After all, what could he possibly give her now? He was such a broken man. A tear slipped down his right cheek and he pushed it away quickly.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Who was on the phone honey?" Carol yelled out from the kitchen.

"That was Greg. He was over to Catherine's helping her get Warrick settled in," Nick replied coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"You know you really should have gone over there and been with him."

"I told you that he said to take you to your doctor's appointment. He was pretty adamant about it and I didn't want to upset him. Besides I want to be at all your appointments."

"You just wanted to hear from the doctor yourself that it was alright for us to have sex again," Carol said with a gleam in her eye.

"That too." Carol smiled at him.

"Hey I was thinking. Why don't we have everyone over here for a get together?"

"A party? I dunno," Nick said mulling it over.

"Come on," Carol replied sitting on his lap. "We can announce our engagement and spend some time with our friends. You know it's been a while since we got together and I'm sure everyone would like to see each other under better circumstances."

"When you put it that way," Nick said giving her neck a kiss.

"Good we'll start the plans tomorrow."

A/N: This concludes all that was previously written on the CBS board. Next chapter up will be freshly written stuff. Thanks to all who have read and I hope you can take the time to review also....


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Well Jerry didn't put it up for sale on Ebay so I guess I'm not gonna be able to bid for them today....

A/N: Okay this starts the new chapters that haven't been previously posted so they will flow a bit more smoothly given that this format is much different from the old CBS board's. And I should be updating more frequently since there is actually someone close enough to kick my arse if I don't......

**CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI**

Nick held his hand firmly on Carol's back as he led her through the restaurant to their table. He helped Carol to her seat and then sat across from her. They glanced over the menus given them and placed their lunch order when the waiter returned. Nick sipped his water all the while his eyes never leaving Carol. She seemed to be a thousand miles away and he was desperate to join her there.

"Carol, honey what is wrong?" he finally asked. She jumped a bit when she heard her name being said. She looked up at him sadly but said nothing. He finally decided he had enough and spoke, "we can't fix whatever is wrong if we're not honest with each other."

"I realize that Nick. I really do. I just-," she stopped and bent over to pick up her purse. She opened it and retrieved an envelope out of it. She set her purse down and stared at the one thing that could decide their future, or lack of one. Nick eyed the envelope and waited for Carol to explain the contents. When she just continued staring at it, he questioned her.

"By your silence I would gather I'm gonna have to play twenty questions with you to find out what is in that envelope." Nick tilted his head lower to try to meet her eyes. Carol looked up briefly but then went back to the envelope. Nick sighed heavily.

"Okay I'm a CSI I can figure this out," Nick started, trying to lighten the mood a bit. When she gave no reaction, he rubbed his hands together and continued on with his theorizing. "Well we went to your doctor's appointment today but you wouldn't let me go in with you to see the doctor. So I will make my expert conclusion that the envelope is something the doctor gave you."

"Nick," Carol started but he cut her off.

"I'm not done yet with my CSIizing." Her lips formed a small smile but she still wouldn't look him in the eyes. "Now I'm figuring that what is in that envelope are test results. Assuming that he wouldn't give you something bad in a sealed envelope, I'm gonna say that you went ahead and had him run a DNA test. The only thing I can't figure out is how you got my DNA to compare the babies with."

"I called Greg and asked him how to get your DNA without you knowing about it."

"Did you tell him what it was for?" Nick asked concerned that Greg would know about this situation. Carol shook her head.

"No when he asked I told him that it was no of his business. When he pressed me about it, I told him I would have Bebop come and kick his ass if he continued harassing me about it." She finally lifted her head and looked in his eyes. He smiled at her.

"I'm impressed you went to such trouble to do something I thought I expressed to you how much it didn't matter to me one way or another."

"It mattered to me Nick. I had to know. I wanted you to know before we went any farther in this relationship." He nodded his head. He knew there was no convincing her otherwise so he let it go.

"Okay so let's open it up and see what we got." Carol studied his eyes for a moment and saw such complete devotion reflected in them. It gave her the courage to continue. She opened the envelope and started reading what the letter said inside. Skipping over the usual salutations quickly, she slowed down to carefully read the heart of the letter.

"According to our findings with the information given to us, we can state with 99.99% accuracy that the paternity of the unborn child in question is.............Catherine?" Nick looked up from the spot he has his eyes transfixed on in shock.

"Who?" he asked not sure that his ears heard him right. Carol looked at him and then pointed to her right.

"Catherine. She's here." Nick looked to his left and saw Catherine standing by their table. She looked haggard and sad.

"I'm really sorry to bother you guys but when I saw you I had to come over." Nick stood and held out the chair for her. It was obvious to him she was upset. Catherine shook her head no, declining the seat. "I really can't stay. I'm here with Warrick and well Nick he really needs someone to talk to. I know you've been busy with the baby and marriage plans but Nicky I'm really afraid."

"I'm sorry Cath. I should have been over to see him," Nick said and then hung his head.

"I know I should have waited and just called you later but I think time may be of the essence here. He's just....talking....crazy." Nick searched her eyes and saw the fear in them.

"I'll go over and see him as soon as we finish lunch."

"He's here now," Catherine replied motioning over to the front of the restaurant. "I don't mean to sound urgent but he doesn't want me to take him back to my place. He wants to go back to his. Nick with the way he's been talking, I'm just not sure he should be alone right now."

"I had no idea," Nick said in shame of himself. He looked over to Carol who nodded her assent. She put the results back into the envelope and reached for her purse letting him know that it could wait until later. Nick leaned over and gave her cheek a quick peck and walked over towards Warrick. Catherine finally sat down in the vacant chair and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about interrupting your lunch."

"Catherine, I know you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot but I think we're both woman enough to put it all behind us." Catherine smiled. After agreeing to their truce of sorts, Catherine looked over and saw Nick sit down next to Warrick. She said a silent prayer that Warrick would at least talk to Nick, something he wasn't fond of doing with her.

"Hey buddy," Nick said as he took a seat. Warrick looked at him blankly. "Just came over to see how you are doing? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm in a wheelchair Nick, how the hell do you think I'm doing?" Warrick replied a little too loudly. Nick wanted to apologize but felt asking for forgiveness at this moment would only alleviate his guilty conscience and do nothing for Warrick.

"I thought we could get together this afternoon. You know play some video games. Shoot the shit." Warrick looked away. He released the brake on his wheelchair and rolled back from the table.

"I don't want to play video games and I have no desire to shoot the shit with you or anyone else."

"Then we'll do something you want to do," Nick said encouragingly.

"I want to die. If you can help me with that then call me." Warrick gave him one last look and then headed towards the door. Nick stood and watched him for a moment. He was truly stunned by his friend's admission and wasn't sure if he should follow him or not. Catherine, who had been watching, came back to the table when she saw Warrick leave.

"So how did it go?" she asked hopefully.

"He wants to die Cath. What do we do?" Nick was shaken.

"I think we need an intervention," she replied sadly. Nick shook his head.

"I'll call the others."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Bobby Dawson snuck into the room and watched as the physical therapist lifted her leg and pulled it towards her chest and then set it back down. He watched as she was then encouraged to do it for herself. He could see the concentration that was on her face and he smiled as the beads of perspiration slid down her cheek. As he had been doing each and every day for the past week, Bobby watched as Reg went through her progressively harder and longer therapy session. When she was done and back in the wheelchair that was mandatory for her to get around in the hospital, she looked around for him. A smile formed as she spotted him. She wheeled herself over and he held out his hand. She took it and their own special handshake was performed.

"You look like you are making more and more progress everyday Reg."

"Thanks Bobby. I'm really feeling good about it."

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked shyly.

"Every day you ask and every day I tell you the same thing." Bobby smiled and walked behind the chair. He started pushing it out the door. Reg asked him how work had been and what the weather was like outside as they made the elevator ride up to her floor. Once settled in the room, he brought the chair closer to her bed and sat down.

"So what shall we watch today on t.v.?" Bobby asked picking up the remote control. Reg turned to him.

"Let's talk instead."

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked putting the remote down.

"I was curious. Why do you keep coming here every day? Were we lovers or something?" Bobby put his head down. He knew she would be questioning him sooner or later. With her memory loss still hanging over her, she had gone from not wanting to know for fear of the unknown to practically cornering Ashley the day before when she came to visit. Ashley had tried to follow the doctor's advice and not overload her with too much information, but Reg's questions came fast and furious. Bobby had gotten a call that night from Archie who relayed how upset Ashley had been after the visit. When she would not give Reg all the answers she was searching for, Reg had practically thrown her out in frustration.

"We worked a case together Reg. That's how we know each other."

"The one with the missing CSI's? Ashley told me." Reg nodded. "I was shot."

"Yes you were. But you're making a remarkable recovery so we have to be thankful of that."

"I can't remember what happened. I can't remember people. I don't know if I'm married or living with someone or in love," she said with obvious frustration.

"I don't know much about your life Reg. I'm sorry I can't help you." Bobby paused in reflection. "I do know one thing about you."

"Yeah what?" Reg said with her eyes lighting up.

"You can sure drink most of us under the table." She laughed as he hung his head in shame.

"I can? How do you know this?"

"We all went out before the..um...incident. Someone suggested a drinking game and you bet everyone you would win."

"Did I?"

"Hands down the best." Reg smiled again. She leaned over and touched his face.

"You are really sweet Bobby Dawson. I would really like to kiss you. Umm...sorry I don't know if we ever have before." He got up holding her hand and sat on the side of the bed.

"We haven't but I've dreamt about it." He looked in her eyes and leaned over towards her. He captured her lips gently. They pulled away after a few moments and she smiled.

"That was very nice," she said.

"Yes better than any dream."

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

Sara and Grissom pulled up behind the other cars in the driveway. They got out and approached the small group talking. Nods of acknowledgment went around. Catherine came out of her house and approached the group. "I thought it was just gonna be the team."

"Do you want me to leave too Catherine since I'm not a member of the team?" Brass said with a touch of anger. Catherine sighed heavily.

"No. I'm sorry," she said looking towards Laura and Carol. "I'm just beside myself with worry. Please everyone come in."

"Maybe we should discuss what we are going to say first," Grissom suggested.

"I think we need to let him know that we understand and that we are there for him," Nick replied.

"But you don't understand." Everyone turned to face Laura.

"He's our friend and no disrespect but I think we know how to best handle this," Catherine stated.

"Okay but consider this. You are all going to walk, and the operative word is walk, in there and tell a person who may never do that again that you understand how he feels? He's just gonna tell you to stop blowing smoke up his ass." Brass looked at his wife with just a bit more pride than he had moments earlier.

"Well then what do we do? I mean how do we handle him then?" Greg asked as all eyes stayed on Laura.

"I'm not a shrink but I have talked a couple of jumpers down in my career. You all know him so that is good. You know whether or not to be tough or to coddle him. You each have your own form of relationship with him. Tap from that as a way to get through to him. Present your cause unitedly but not like a mob or he'll retreat and you'll never get through to him. And above all, be honest. Tell him how you feel not what you think _he_ should feel." The others took in Laura's words. The silence was deafening even though they were outside. A door opened and broke them out of their individual hazes.

"Well you all gonna come in a get this over with?" he asked, paused for a moment and then retreated back into the house. Everyone let out the breath they were holding and walked silently towards the house. Once inside, they paired up and sat down all with a key position in front of the man sitting in the wheelchair. "I assume this is some sort of intervention that you're all here today for," he said with a slight upswing of his voice at the end.

"We're just worried about you Warrick," Catherine said first. Warrick looked at her and laughed.

"Mention you want to die and everybody comes running."

"That's not fair. I've been here. Every day," Catherine stated strongly.

"But the rest of us haven't," Greg replied speaking what everyone else was thinking. "And there's no excuse for that. We could say we all had our own demons to face but that's too much like trying to blow smoke up your ass."

"Yes and that's not why we're here. We want you to know that we're your family and we are here for you," Grissom stated. Warrick looked around the room.

"Well I at least thank you for not saying you understand what I'm going through. And I am grateful you came here. But if you think you're gonna make me feel better or change my mind then you can just leave."

"Who are we to keep a man from self pity. If that's the way you want to live your life then go ahead. But I never figured you for taking the coward's way out Warrick," Brass said seizing the opportunity to inject some tough love.

"Oh you're thinking cause you got shot that you and I can be compadres. Next you're gonna tell me how grateful you are that Grissom didn't pull the plug on you and what a joy it is to be alive. Tell me Jim, when you're screwing your wife does that fact that you got shot ever enter your mind? Cause I sure as hell can't look at a woman without realizing I can never satisfy her." He looked over at Catherine with hatred in his eyes. Suddenly it was becoming clear to her. His sarcastic remarks to her. His slapping away of her hands when she tried to help him. She was only a reminder to him of what he thought he could never be again. Grissom looked at the faces of Warrick and Catherine.

"Any woman worth making love to will love and cherish you no matter what you perceive you can or cannot do."

"Oh the great Gil Grissom with his words of wisdom. I'm surprised you didn't quote Shakespeare. He is the master of tragedy isn't he?"

"Hey man. You can put all your bad feelings on us. We can take it. We're family and that's what family does. But don't even think that your life has no meaning to us anymore just because you can't walk," Nick said strongly.

"Nicky, you're like a brother to me. And I know you've had your share of crap happen to you. But you got out of your box. Sara got out from under her car. Me I'm still stuck in my hell. And I will be for as long as I live."

"So you see dying as the only alternative you have to your predicament?" Sara asked.

"You ran away. I want to die. What's the difference? It's still both of us trying to escape what we couldn't face," Warrick said sadly.

"But I was able to come back Rick. You kill yourself and there's no saying oops I made a mistake. You can't take that back." Warrick put his hands on the side of the wheelchair and turned it away from the group.

"I really appreciate what you've said. But I've made up my mind," he said sadly.

"I don't think you're gonna do it." Warrick's head shot up.

"Gil," Catherine cautioned. Grissom looked towards her direction but continued speaking.

"That's right Warrick. You're a gambling man and I'm calling your bluff." Warrick spun around in his chair. "If you were so serious about killing yourself, you wouldn't have told Catherine or Nick for that matter. You would have just gone off and done it. You want to be stopped. You want us to give you a reason to stay alive." Grissom approached him as a single tear fell from Warrick's eye. Grissom knelt down in front of him.

"As much as I or any one of us would kill to find you a reason. We all know we can't. That has to come from inside you. All we can offer is our support and our love."

"And you're still the man I dream about at night," Catherine said coming up and kneeling beside Grissom.

"You're still my brother man," Nick said joining them. Sara and Greg walked up and stood behind Grissom and Catherine.

"I'm always gonna look up to you," Greg said shyly.

"Gil always said you're the rock of the team. Of this family. We'd crumble without you," Sara said and then turned to Brass who came up beside her. Moments passed. Everyone looked at each other and then all eyed Brass. He stared at each one of them before setting his eyes on Warrick.

"What? I'm just here cause someone mentioned there would be cake." Warrick started to laugh. Grissom and Nick rolled their eyes. Catherine closed her eyes and let Warrick's laughter fill her heart. Greg turned and looked at Laura who just shrugged. Sara shook her head and then smacked Brass' arm. She turned back and looked at Warrick.

"It's not your time to die Rick." He nodded and smiled.

**CSICSICSICSICSI**

"Wow some intense moments in there before. Glad everything worked out," Laura said washing the remaining dishes from the impromptu barbecue that had happened after the intervention. She turned to Carol when she didn't respond. "Hey you okay?"

"Yeah just need a breath of fresh air. I'll be right back." Carol put down the dish rag and went outside the sliding door to the backyard. She stood there for a moment and then pulled the envelope out of her pocket. With everything that had transpired, she and Nick had not had an opportunity to revisit the moment when they were going to find out about the baby's paternity. She started to pull out the letter when she heard a noise coming from the bushes. She saw a figure come out of the darkness and was surprised to see Sara come walking towards her. Carol put the letter back into her pocket.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" Sara asked coming and standing beside her.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was....um....don't tell Gil okay?" Carol smiled as Sara looked at her with the eyes of someone who was scared to be caught by the principal.

"Smoking's no good for you."

"I know. I know. And I only do it when I get really stressed out," Sara replied.

"Yeah it was pretty stressful before," Carol replied and then looked back up at the stars.

"Is there something wrong Carol?"

"Um...no...it's just..um...well you ever have a point in your life where it seems that everything hinges on one small tiny detail. Like your whole future can be made or broken by knowing some small thing?" Sara thought for a moment.

"You know after the press conference and the thing with Hank," Sara stopped not sure if she wanted to continue. Carol nodded sympathetically, urging her to continue. "Well there was a moment when I thought I was pregnant. I worried so much that it might have been Hank's. How would Gil feel? How would I feel? Could I love a child that wasn't Gil's?"

"Did you come up with any answers?"

"Well Gil told me that it didn't matter who was the father because he was going to raise the child. And the true meaning of a father isn't found in DNA." Sara stood for a moment reflecting. "I found out I wasn't pregnant after all but part of me was sad. Gil would make a wonderful father. So will Nick. And that is all that matters." Sara smiled and then turned to go back in the house.

"Thanks Sara," Carol called after her. Once Sara was back in the house, Carol pulled out the envelope again. She looked at it and then tore it up. She walked over to the barbecue pit and threw it in the still burning charcoals. After it burned, she walked back in the house to find Nick and her future.

A/N: Ha, ha....I feel like a true CSI writer leaving you with a little bit of mystery as to whether or not Nick is truly the baby's father.


End file.
